Skye en Emma 3
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Het derde jaar van Skye en Emma. Skye heeft weer geheimen en hoe staat het met haar relatie met Fred? Emma krijgt iets engs te zien en kan dat maar niet vergeten. En hoe is het met Sjors? Hij doet steeds vreemder en er is ook nog een moordenaar ontsnapt. je leest het allemaal in deel 3 van Skye en Emma.
1. Chapter 1 Beest

**Hallo! Het derde verhaal al weer. Het tweede verhaal hadden we heel snel af en we waren nog wat dingen vergeten te zeggen;**

**Lieve Luutje19 en mrsMalfoy-Scarlet super bedankt voor al jullie reviews in het eerste en tweede verhaal! Tnx, Tnx en nog eens Tnx!**

**Hoofdstuk 1 Beest**

**POV Emma**

Emma liep samen met haar hond Snuf door het park. Ze had Snuf van haar ouders gekregen voor haar verjaardag.

Ze wilde net Snufs riem losmaken, als Snuf een harde ruk aan de riem geeft. Daardoor verloor ze haar evenwicht en viel op de grond. "Oeps, sorry Em." Emma keek op. Sjors zat op zijn hurken Snuf te aaien. "Geeft niet Sjors." zei Emma lachend. Sjors hielp Emma overeind, terwijl Snuf rondjes om hun heen rende. Ze begonnen te lachen als ze zien dat Snuf niet meer verder kon rennen; Emma had de riem nog vast en Snuf had hun aan elkaar gebonden, door het rondjes rennen.

"Kom op Snuf, deze kant op." probeerde Emma, maar Snuf snapte het niet en duwde Emma en Sjors dichter tegen elkaar. Ze kregen een rood hoofd en mompelden wat. Sjors probeerde het, en Snuf snapte het meteen.

"Ben je altijd zo goed met honden?" vroeg Emma, toen ze bevrijd waren. Sjors haalde zijn schouders op en ze gingen op een bankje zitten.

"Leuke vakantie gehad?" Sjors' gezicht vertrok even. "Ging wel... En de jouwe?" Emma en Sjors woonden vlak bij elkaar, en trokken daardoor ook vaker met elkaar op.

"De mijne was erg leuk!" zei Emma. Sjors was een week op vakantie naar Roemenië geweest en Emma een weekend naar Frankrijk. "En ik heb Snuf gekregen!" Ze aaide Snuf over zijn kop. "Toen ik weg was?" Emma knikte. "Wat leuk! Wat voor een ras is het?" "Dat zie je toch wel? Een Golden Retriever!" zei Emma lachend.

"En verder? Nog bij Skye gelogeerd?" Emma knikte.

"Vertel nu eens wat jij in je weekje Roemenië heb gedaan!" Emma gaf Sjors een duw. "Gewoon." zei Sjors vaag. Emma begon te lachen. "Een saaie week dus?" Sjors knikte. Ze waren even stil.

Snuf kwam aanlopen met een enorme tak in zijn bek. Emma en Sjors begonnen te lachen, toen ze hem aan zagen lopen. Hij kwispelde vrolijk, en legde de tak voor Sjors neer. "Hij mag je wel." zei Emma vrolijk. Sjors knikte en pakte de tak. Hij stond op, en gooide de tak heel ver weg.

"Mooi gegooid." zei Emma bewonderend. Ze kon zelf niet zo ver gooien. "Dank je." zei Sjors glimlachend.

Emma keek op haar horloge. _Bijna zes uur! _Ze stond op. "Ik moet naar huis." Ze floot en Snuf kwam aanrennen; zonder tak. "Niet gevonden?" vroeg Sjors. "Je gooide dus heel ver!" zei Emma glimlachend, terwijl ze Snuf aan de riem deed.

Ze liepen samen door de straten, totdat ze bij Emma's huis aankwamen.

"Zie ik je vanavond?" vroeg Emma. Zij en Sjors spraken meestal 's avonds af en bleven dan een lange tijd in het park praten. "Het is volle maan." ze keek Sjors vragend aan. "Oh, eh, ik kan niet." "Oké." zei Emma. "We kunnen ook morgen afspreken." stelde Sjors voor. "Ik kan niet, ik ga bij Skye logeren.""Oké." Ze bleven even staan, en zeiden niets. "Dan zie ik je later." zei Emma. "Ja. Doei" Sjors aaide Snuf, zwaaide even en liep door. Emma liep achterom, en deed de poort open.

"Emma? Wil je Snuf uitlaten?" vroeg Emma's moeder Grace. Emma knikte en pakte de riem. "Kom Snuf!" Ze deed Snuf aan de riem, en liep naar buiten. Buiten was een mooie donkerblauwe lucht, met een stralende maan met sterren. Emma zuchtte en liep richting het park.

Toen ze in het park was, maakte ze Snuf los, en wandelde rustig door.

Opeens stoof Snuf langs haar voeten. Hij dook luid blaffend in een struik naast haar. Emma staarde even verbaast naar de struik. Voorzichtig sloop ze er op af.

Net toen ze in de struik wilde kijken, stopte het geblaf. Voorzichtig deed ze de takken opzij, maar ze zag niets. Ook geen Snuf. _Waar is hij nu?_ Dacht Emma. Ze floot en even verderop antwoordde Snuf blaffend.

"Wat is er Snuf?" vroeg Emma, terwijl ze naar het geluid toeliep. Het geluid stopte weer, en Snuf kwam uit de bosjes voor haar. "Waar kom…?" Emma werd onderbroken door een luid gegrom achter haar. Met grote ogen keek ze naar Snuf, die vrolijk kwispelde. _Wat? _Langzaam draaide ze zich om.

Voor haar stond een enorme grote hond. Hij zag er meer uit als een wolf, maar hij was er te… Tja, hoe zeg je dat...? Te groot voor! Het was een megawolf…

Te laat besefte Emma dat ze eigenlijk moest wegrennen. Ze nam geschokt een paar stappen achteruit.

Emma draaide zich om, greep Snuf en rende naar de andere uitweg. Ze keek nog achterom toen ze wegrende, en zag de hond bedroefd naar haar kijken. _Huh? Een eh, hond of wolf, die bedroefd kijkt?_ Maar toch, rende ze zo hard als ze kon weg.

Snuf, die er niets van snapte, had zijn nagels in Emma's vel gezet. Emma had niets door en rende hard naar haar huis. Ze rende achterom, smeet de deur open, en dicht. "Wat…?" Emma verstond alleen het eerste word. "Ik moet nog een brief versturen!" schreeuwde ze terwijl ze de trap opstormde.

Toen ze eindelijk aankwam in haar kamer, stond ze voor het eerst stil. Ze zette voorzichtig Snuf op de grond, en liet zich op bed vallen. Met haar hoofd in het kussen, hoorde ze dat Snuf stilletjes naast haar schoof. Ze draaide zich naar Snuf, en aaide hem. "Jij vond hem niet zo eng, toch?" Snuf keek haar met grote ogen aan. Ze zuchtte. "Laat maar, ik zal Skye en Sjors wel een briefje sturen."

Ze liep naar de kooi van haar bosuil George. Ze kriebelde over zijn buikje. Naast de kooi lagen stukken perkament, en ze pakte er twee, en een ganzenveer. Snel schreef ze wat op een brief voor Skye.

_Skye!_

_Ik heb zo iets engs meegemaakt! Ik zag een ENORME wolf! In het park! En hij gromde erg naar me! Ik ben zo hard naar huis gerend als ik kon! En als laatste zag ik iets heel vreemds… Trouwens, ik mis je! En ik heb erg zin in morgen!_

_Xxxx Emma_

_PS. Stuur aub zo snel mogelijk iets terug!_

Ze pakte het volgende perkament, en krabbelde wat op het papiertje voor Sjors.

_Sjors,_

_Ik heb iets heel engs meegemaakt! In het park zag ik een ENORME wolf! Schrijf snel wat terug!_

_Groetjes Emma._

Ze opende de kooi van George en bond de brief voor Skye aan zijn pootje en de brief voor Sjors ging in een envelop in de bek van George.

Ze opende haar raam en liet George eruit.

Haar moeder, Grace kwam haar kamer binnen.

"Wat is er Emma?" "O, niets. Ik zag iets in het park, wat ik Skye moest vertellen." zei Emma nonchalant. Grace trok een wenkbrauw op. "Echt, mam." zei Emma. Haar moeder liep haar kamer weer uit. Emma zuchtte en ging op haar bed liggen. Snuf ging op het kleedje op de grond liggen.

Ze begon zich net af te vragen wanneer ze antwoord zou krijgen, toen George terug kwam. Ze had het raam open gelaten, zodat hij meteen naar binnen kon vliegen. Hij landde met een brief in zijn bek naast haar en Emma ging rechtop zitten. Ze pakte de brief en las:

_Hoi Emms!_

_Een enorme wolf? Goed dat je weggerend bent, want wolven kunnen HEEL gevaarlijk zijn. _

_Ik mis jou ook! Gelukkig zie ik je morgen. Ik heb er echt zin in, en neem je Snuf mee?_

_En wat voor vreemds zag je? Je maakt me nieuwsgierig!_

_Ik spreek je morgen wel! Ik moet nu naar bed van mijn ouders. Ik heb de hele dag doorgebracht op de schietbaan, dus ik ben kei kapot._

_Liefs Skye_

Sinds Skye verhuist was, miste Emma haar. Elke vakantie spraken ze met elkaar af. Bijvoorbeeld 's middags picknicken in het park, maar dat soort dingen gingen nu iets minder makkelijk. Skye woonde verder van Emma weg, dan ze zelf gedacht had. Gelukkig ging ze morgen bij Skye logeren.

Emma rolde de brief op, stond op, deed de brief in de la en zette George terug in zijn kooi.

Ze ging weer op haar bed liggen en luisterde naar de geluiden om haar heen; de lachende mensen van de tv, de wind die door het raam naar binnen kwam, George die zacht kraste.

Ze ging verliggen op haar zij. _Waarom schrijft Sjors niet terug? O ja, hij had wat te doen, want hij kon niet..._

Emma merkte dat ze heel moe was. _Dat komt vast door dat rennen en die... Dat... Enorme beest._

De gedachten aan dat beest vlogen nog even door haar hoofd, maar toen viel ze in slaap.


	2. Chapter 2 Skye

**Hoofdstuk 2 Skye**

**POV Emma**

"Emma, heb je je tas al ingepakt?" "Ja, mam." Emma zuchtte. Ze had haar tas al ingepakt en drie keer nagekeken. "Zit alles er al in?" "Ja, mam." "Zeker weten?" "Mam!" schreeuwde Emma naar beneden. "Ik heb alles al gedaan!" "Kom je dan naar beneden?" "Oké."

Emma sleepte haar koffer naar beneden. "Mooi zo meid, we vertrekken zo." "Mam, ik neem Snuf mee." "Is goed, laat je hem nog even uit?" "Eh…" Ze dacht aan de grote wolf van gister. "Ik laat hem wel bij Skye uit." "Zeker weten? Het is wel een tijdje rijden." Ze gingen met de auto, iets wat Emma niet zo erg vond als Skye. Skye vond de 'Dreuzel auto' erg traag, want de auto die ze van het Ministerie van de Toverkunst leenden, was veel sneller.

Emma haalde haar schouders op en liep naar Snuf, die aan de deur stond te krabbelen. "Weet je, ik laat hem even snel uit." "Oké, maar wees je wel voorzichtig?" Emma keek haar verbaast aan. "Er is een seriemoordenaar ontsnapt." Ongelovig staarde Emma haar aan. "Hij kan toch onmogelijk hier zijn? Wat heeft hij hier nou te zoeken?" Grace haalde haar schouders op. "Wees gewoon voorzichtig." Ze had zich allang voorgenomen om voorzichtig te zijn. Ze wilde niet nog eens zo iets meemaken. Ze greep de riem en maakte Snuf vast.

Vrolijk huppelde Snuf rond Emma heen terwijl ze door het park liepen. In de verte zag ze Sjors tegen een boom aan leunen. Toen Snuf het een paar tellen later ook in de gaten kreeg spurtte hij naar hem toe. Ze rende achter Snuf aan. Sjors had niets door en aaide Snuf over zijn kop. Emma ging achter de boom staan.

"Boe." "Whaa!" Sjors viel op de grond. "Sorry! Sorry!" Emma hielp hem overeind. "Het geeft niet…" Sjors veegde wat haar uit zijn gezicht. "Nu staan we quitte." Zei Emma lachend. Sjors begon te lachen. "Oké, zullen we voortaan elkaar niet meer laten vallen?" Emma knikte. "Goed idee."

Samen liepen ze een stukje verder. "Dus ga je zo naar Skye?" vroeg Sjors. Emma knikte weer. "Heb je mijn brief ontvangen?" Sjors knikte nerveus. "Ja, sorry, ik had geen tijd om te antwoorden." "Geeft niet." "Hoe zag hij er uit?" "Hij was groot, blond, en hij trok zijn grote witte tanden naar me op…" Sjors keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Wanneer was dat gebeurd?" "Gister." "Dus als ik… Eh, niets te doen had gister, had ik hem ook gezien?" Emma knikte. "Of haar." Voegde Sjors er aan toe. Zwijgend liepen ze verder.

Emma's mobiel trilde in haar zak. Ze pakte hem en keek wie haar sms'te. "Wat is dat?" vroeg Sjors nieuwsgierig. Emma keek hem verbaast aan. "Een mobieltje." "Wat kan dat mobieltje?" _Hij woont in een dorp met allemaal Dreuzels, maar hij weet niet wat een mobieltje is?_ "Bellen, sms'en, internetten…" Emma hield maar op, ze zag aan Sjors dat hij er niets van snapte. "Laat maar." Ze keek naar het sms'je.

**_Kom je? We vertrekken._**

"Ik moet gaan." Zei Emma. Ze zuchtte. "Mijn moeder sms'te me." Ze wilde weglopen, maar Sjors greep haar pols. "Wanneer zie ik je weer?" vroeg hij blozend. "Weet ik niet." Emma keek naar haar voeten. "Zie ik je pas op school?" School was over vier dagen. "Weet ik niet." Zei Emma weer. "Maar… Ik moet nu echt gaan." Sjors liet haar pols langzaam los. "Doei…" Emma maakte Snuf vast en liep snel naar huis.

"Waar bleef je nou?" "Ik kwam iemand tegen." Zei Emma blozend. "Sorry." Haar moeder keek haar onderzoekend aan. Ze keek snel naar haar koffer, die al in de auto stond. "Moet de mand van Snuf ook mee?" Emma knikte en rende het huis in.

Ze greep de mand van Snuf en liep weer naar de auto. Snuf liep onrustig rondjes om haar heen. "Jij gaat ook mee, hoor Snuf!" Ze gaf de mand aan haar vader, die hem daarna naast haar koffer zette. Haar moeder sloot de deur van het huis af, en ze stapten in. Snuf zat bij Emma op de achterbank, maar meestal bij haar op schoot, en uit het raam kijkend.

Na een lange reis, zag Emma eindelijk het grote huis van Skye opdoemen tussen de bomen. Ze reden op de grote weg richting Skye's huis. Toen ze iets dichterbij kwamen zag Emma het raam van Skye's kamer, en ze zag het hoofd van Skye snel weg duiken. Toen ze voor het huis reden, stond Skye er al. "Emma!" Toen Emma de deur van de auto opendeed werd ze bijna gewurgd door Skye, die haar stevig knuffelde. "Heej Skye." Zei Emma lachend. "Het is alsof ze elkaar al jaren niet meer gezien hebben." Zei de vader van Emma, Chris. "Zo voelt het wel!" zei Emma, die nog steeds geknuffeld werd door Skye. "Hallo Grace en Chris! Wat leuk dat jullie er weer zijn." Zei de moeder van Skye, Eliza. Ze kwam het huis uit gevolgd door haar man Marcello. "Ja, dat vinden wij ook." Zei Chris glimlachend. "Kom toch binnen." Zei Marcello. Chris pakte de koffer van Emma en Grace de mand van Snuf, omdat Emma het niet kon doen, ze had Skye nog steeds om haar nek hangen. Ze liepen naar de woonkamer. "Willen jullie wat te drinken? Oh, en dit is mijn zus, Narcissa Malfidus, en haar man Lucius." De ouders van Emma gaven meneer en mevrouw Malfidus een hand. De blik van meneer Malfidus ontging Emma niet, hij keek erg minachtend naar hun. "En hun zoon Draco, die bij Emma en Skye in hetzelfde jaar zit, maar hij zit in Zwadderich." _Gelukkig heb ik mijn ouders uitgelegd dat er verschillende afdelingen zijn, ik wil niet dat de Malfidussen nog erger naar hun gaan kijken._ Ze wist van Skye dat de Malfidussen het niet heel erg op Dreuzels hadden, of Modderbloedjes, zoals zij het zeiden. Ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar de ouders Malfidus, en glimlachte lief naar Draco. Hij had haar vaak brieven geschreven in de vakantie, en ze had vaak geantwoord. Ze had niet tegen Skye gezegd dat ze vaak brieven naar Draco had gestuurd, omdat ze niet wist hoe Skye zou reageren.

"Emma, gaan we naar mijn kamer?" Emma knikte. "Skye." Zei Eliza doordringend. Skye zuchtte. "Draco, wil je ook mee?" Draco knikte en ze liepen de trap op.


	3. Chaper 3 Villa Wizard

**Hoofdstuk 3 Villa Wizard**

**POV Emma**

Skye deed de deur van haar slaapkamer open, en liet Draco en Emma voor haar naar binnen gaan. Haar kamer was groot met een met een balkon met een paar stoeltjes en een tafel. Haar kamer was oceaanblauw. Alles meubelen in haar kamer was wit. Met uitzondering haar bed, die was rood. Daarnaast stond een iets kleiner bed, het logeerbed. Er was een logeerkamer, maar het was veel gezelliger om samen op een kamer te slapen.

Emma zuchtte. "Jouw kamer is zo groot." Zei ze. Ze dacht aan haar eigen kamer. Die was erg klein, maar knus. "Mijn kamer is groter." Zei Draco opschepperig. Maar met een blik van Skye werd hij snel stil. "Zet de mand daar maar neer." Zei Skye. Terwijl ze op een plek tussen de twee bedden wees. Emma zette de mand daar neer, en Snuf, die achter hun aan de trap op gelopen was, ging er meteen in liggen. "Wat een leuke hond." Zei Draco, en hij liep naar Snuf toe en aaide hem.

Skye zuchtte, en fluisterde richting Emma. "Hij houdt niet eens van honden, gewoon een truc van hem…" ze werd snel stil toen Draco zich omdraaide. Emma giechelde, liep snel naar haar bed, en zette haar koffer ernaast. Ze hoopte dat ze haar rode gezicht niet hadden gezien.

"Zullen we op het balkon gaan zitten?" vroeg Skye. Emma en Draco knikten. Ze liepen richting het balkon en gingen aan de tafel zitten. Emma ging aan de stoel naast de deur zitten, ze hield niet van hoogtes. Ze had geen hoogtevrees, maar ze hield gewoon niet van hoogtes. Skye grinnikte. Ze had door wat Emma deed. Draco keek verbaast van de een naar de ander en haalde toen zijn schouders op. "Willen jullie wat te drinken?" vroeg Skye. Emma knikte en Draco ook.

"Dobby?" Er klonk een harde knal, en er verscheen een huiself naast Emma. "Hallo, Emma Collins mevrouw." "Hallo Dobby, alles goed?" Dobby knikte. "Wat is er, Wizard mevrouw?" Skye zuchtte. "Zeg nu maar gewoon Skye, Dobby. En wil je voor ons wat te drinken halen?" Dobby knikte. Voor hij verdween, keek hij even angstig naar Draco, die hem minachtend aan keek. Toen hij verdwenen was, bleef er even een stilte hangen.

"Eh, Emms?" vroeg Skye."Ja?" "Wat heb je nou allemaal gezien gister?" Emma zuchtte. "Ik liep met Snuf in het park." "Was Sjors er niet?" Ze had wel tegen Skye verteld dat ze elke dag met Sjors optrok. Draco keek Skye en Emma verbaast aan. "Nee, hij had wat te doen." Zei Emma. "Ik was dus met Snuf aan het wandelen. En Snuf dook opeens in een struik. Hij blafte luid, en toen ik dichterbij kwam, stopte het geluid. Ik keek in de struik, en ik zag niets. Ik floot naar Snuf, en die reageerde blaffend een eindje verderop." Emma bleef even stil. "Ik liep naar hem toe. Snuf kwam uit de bosjes voor me, en toen hoorde ik luid gegrom. Ik draaide me om, en voor me stond een enorme hond, of wolf. Hij was er te groot voor! Het was een megawolf. Ik rende hard weg, met Snuf in mijn armen. Maar toen ik achterom keek, keek het beest me bedroefd aan. Ik snapte er niets van. Maar ik rende toch snel door, toen ik thuis was had ik zo snel mogelijk een briefje geschreven. Naar jou en Sjors." Eindigde Emma haar verhaal. Skye en Draco keken haar verbaast aan. Opeens verscheen Dobby met een dienblad, een kan met limonade en drie glazen. Hij zette het op tafel, en boog. Hij glimlachte naar de meisjes en verdween weer. "Dus, wat is het nou? Een wolf of een hond?" vroeg Skye. "Geen idee." Zei Emma nadenkend. "Het kon het allebei geweest zijn…" "Nou, misschien komen we hem tegen bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren of bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." Zei Skye. "Nee, toch?!" zei Emma geschrokken. "In het boek, Emma." "Oh, ja."

"Hebben jullie het boek al gezien?" vroeg Draco opeens. "Van wat?" vroeg Emma. "Verzorging van Fabeldieren." "Nee, we gaan dat morgen kopen." Zei Skye. "Heb je er ook voor gekozen?" vroeg Emma. Draco knikte. "Emma heeft altijd wat met dieren gehad." Zei Skye plagend. "En nu heb ik er eentje." Zei Emma terwijl ze naar de slapende Snuf keek. "Maar Verzorging van Fabeldieren lijkt me erg leuk." "Hoezo?" vroeg Draco geïnteresseerd. "Ik wil wel eens weten wat voor dieren er in de Tovenaarswereld zijn." Zei Emma. "Wat is er dan met dat boek?" "Oh, dat zien jullie wel…" zei Draco mysterieus. De meiden staarden hem even aan, maar wendden toen hun blik af.

"Draco?" hoorden ze roepen. "Ja?" antwoordde Draco. Hij liep naar de rand van het balkon, en keek naar beneden. Skye stond ook op en ging naast hem staan. Emma stond ook maar op, en ging ook naast Draco staan. Ze keek naar beneden, en zag een kleine meneer en mevrouw Malfidus naar boven zwaaien. "Kom je?!" riep mevrouw Malfidus. "Ja!" schreeuwde Draco terug. Emma voelde zich wat duizelig worden, en ging snel op een stoel zitten. Draco had het door, en liep naar haar toe. "Alles goed?" Skye liep naar haar toe. "Ik ben alleen een beetje duizelig." Zei Emma. "Hier, neem een slok limonade." Zei Draco, en hij gaf haar zijn glas. Ze nam een slok en voelde zich al wat beter. "Dank je." Zei Emma. "DRACO!" schreeuwde meneer Malfidus. "Ik moet gaan." Verontschuldigde Draco zich. "Geeft niet." Zei Emma. "Tot later." Zei Skye. Draco liep de kamer uit.

"En?" vroeg Skye toen de Malfidussen weg waren. "Wat?" vroeg Emma in de war. "Nou, jij en Sjors." Emma kreeg een rood hoofd. "Er is niets met ons!" zei Emma verdedigend. Skye keek haar doordringend aan. "Tuurlijk." Zei Skye sarcastisch. "Ja." Zei Emma eigenwijs. _Ik ga gewoon niets zeggen. Want er is niets met ons. Tenminste dat denk ik…_

"Emma?" "He? Wat?" "Zit je te dromen? Ik vroeg je wat!" zei Skye lachend. "Heb je nog wat briefjes naar Draco gestuurd?" "Huh?" _Hoe weet zij dat?!_ "Kom, ik weet dat het zo is." "Oké… Ik heb vaak contact met hem gehad…" "Maar niet zoveel als met Sjors." Maakte Skye haar zin af. Emma keek haar verontwaardig aan. "Oké, nu gaan we het over jouw liefdesleven hebben, hoe is het met Fred?" Skye werd rood. "Eh, hij is eh, op vakantie in Egypte." "Oh, wat leuk voor hun!" Emma's irritatie vervloog. "Ze stonden zelfs in de _Ochtendprofeet_!" Skye liep naar haar nachtkastje, pakte de _Ochtendprofeet_ en liep weer terug. Ze gaf de _Ochtendprofeet_ aan Emma en ze begon te lezen.

_Ambtenaar Op Ministerie Van Toverkunst Wint Hoofdprijs_

_Arthur Wemel, Hoofd van de Afdeling Misbruikpreventie van Dreuzelvoorwerpen, heeft de jaarlijkse Grote Gouden Galjoenenloterij van de Ochtendprofeet gewonnen._  
_Tegen verslaggevers van deze krant zei een opgetogen meneer Wemel: 'We gaan van het goud met vakantie naar Egypte. Onze oudste zoon, Bill,werkt daar als vloekbreker voor Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank.' De Wemels blijven een maand in Egypte en keren voor aanvang van het nieuwe schooljaar terug. Vijf kinderen van het gezin studeren momenteel aan Zweinstein._

Ze zag alle negen Wemels naar haar zwaaien, met een grote piramide op de achtergrond. Ze glimlachte en gaf de _Ochtendprofeet _terug aan Skye. Toen bedacht ze iets. "Jij hebt dit liggen in je nachtkastje?!" Skye werd rood, maar werd gered door haar moeder, die riep dat ze konden eten.


	4. Chapter 4 De Wegisweg

**Hoofdstuk 4 Wegisweg**

**POV Emma**

"Emma!" Emma werd wakker geschud door Skye. "Wa... Wat?" Emma wreef in haar ogen. "Hoelaatizzet?" "Tien uur slaapkop!" zei Skye lachend. Emma deed haar ogen moeizaam open en zuchtte. "We moeten voortaan niet meer zo lang praten, het was kwart voor vier!" Skye zuchtte. "Ik ben ook moe hoor!" "Maar aan jou zie je het niet." "Wel ik heb wallen! Maar daar kunnen we iets tegen doen!" Ze pakte een glas water, en smeet het en Emma's gezicht. Ze gilde het uit. "SKYE!" Emma sprong uit haar bed, greep een ander glas water en smeet het in het gezicht van Skye. "Nu staan we quitte!" zei Emma, en ze begonnen allebei hard te lachen.

"Laten we ons opfrissen." zei Skye, Emma pakte wat kleding, en ze liepen naar haar badkamer. De badkamer van Skye was ook erg groot, groen, er stonden twee douches in, een bubbelbad, en drie kranen. "Wauw, het is hier ook erg groot." zei Emma. "Weet ik," zei Skye. "Maar ik heb wel een cadeautje gehad van m'n ouders..." Ze opende een kast, en Emma keek wat er in stond. "Wauw!" Het was het enige wat Emma kon uitbrengen. De kast stond vol met make-up, nagellak, haarbanden, clipjes, elastiekjes, borstels, en nog veel meer! "Ja he?" zei Skye glimlachend. "En dat is niet het enige..." ze liep naar de volgende kast, en deed die open. Emma's mond viel open. De kast zat vol met kleding! Het was een mega inloopkast... "Skye, je maakt me jaloers..." zei Emma treurig. "Nee! Jij mag ook van alles pakken hoor! Je denkt toch niet dat ik alles kan dragen wat hier hangt!" Emma glimlachte en Skye liep de kast binnen. "Wat wil je aan?" vroeg ze. Emma stapte ook naar binnen. Ze keek haar ogen uit. Ze pakte een mooi, lichtblauw, leren jasje, met een paars T-shirt en een stoere spijkerbroek.

Skye pakte een paars, zomers jurkje en een paar ballerina's in de kleur van haar haar.

Ze kleedden zich om en zaten even later aan de grote eettafel in de daarvoor bestemde kamer. Emma at langzaam haar toast op en las de _Ochtendprofeet._

Op de voorpagina stond een grote foto van een man met ingevallen wangen en lang, vuil, verward haar.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg ze aan Skye. Skye keek haar verbaast aan. "Dat is Sirius Zwarts." zei ze kortaf. "O." zei Emma. "Is dit die seriemoordenaar?" Skye gaf geen antwoord.

De bel ging en Skye stond op. "Ik ga wel, Dobby!" riep ze en ze verliet de eetkamer.

Emma at haar laatste stukje toast op, en liep door de lange gang naar de voordeur.

In de deur opening omhelsde Skye, Sjors. "Hey!" riep hij tegen Emma. "Hoi." zei Emma. Ze was verbaast hem hier te zien.

Skye liet Sjors los en sloot de deur toen hij binnen was. Emma omhelsde Sjors en Skye keek glimlachend toe. "Wat te drinken, Sjors?" vroeg ze toen Emma hem los had gelaten. "Ja, graag." "Wat?" "Doe maar... Sap." "Oké." zei Skye en ze liep langs Sjors naar Emma toe.

"Ik laat jullie even alleen..." zei ze zacht en mysterieus. "Succes.." Skye liep weg. _Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat ik niets met Sjors heb... Ik heb toch niets met Sjors? _

Emma staarde Sjors aan. Hij glimlachte lief naar haar en ze merkte dat ze rood werd.

Snuf kwam de wenteltrap afrennen en stormde op Sjors af. Hij kwispelde enthousiast. Sjors knielde bij hem neer en aaide hem. Snuf liet zich verwennen door Sjors, terwijl Skye terug kwam met een glas met sap.

"Zullen we naar de woonkamer gaan?" vroeg ze. Sjors knikte en hij stond op.

Skye ging hen voor door de lange, witte gang naar een grote deur. "Skye, je woont in een paleis." zei Sjors. Skye lachte. "Weet ik." zei ze. "Maar die van Draco is vele malen groter hoor!" Ze opende de deur en liep naar binnen. Het was een grote ruimte met twee brede witte lounge banken en een grote tafel van glas. Op de vloer lag een rood kleed en de grote ramen die tot aan de vloer kwamen, hadden uitzicht op de (Alweer) grote tuin die omringt werd met bomen. Aan de andere kant van de kamer stond een grote haard met daarop een groen potje.

Sjors liep met zijn handen op zij rug naar het raam en keek naar buiten. "Zelf je tuin hoort bij een paleis. Alleen dat zwembad al..." zei hij bewonderend. "Ja he? Het is een fantastisch huis." zei Skye blij. Ze zette Sjors' sap op tafel en ging naast hem staan. Emma kwam ook bij de twee staan en staarde naar de tuin.

"Zullen we gaan?" vroeg Skye na een tijdje. "Gaan?" vroeg Emma. "Ja, naar de Wegisweg." zei Skye. "Kom op!" Ze liep naar de haard en pakte iets dat zo te zien as was.

Emma liep naar haar toe en Sjors volgde. "Wie eerst?" vroeg ze. _Wie eerst wat? _"Ik ga wel." zei Sjors en hij pakte ook wat as uit het potje. Hij gooide de as in de haard en er verschenen groene vlammen. Hij stapte in de vlammen en zei: "De Wegisweg." En toen waren hij en de vlammen verdwenen. "Waar... Waar is... Sjors?" vroeg Emma. "Op de Wegisweg hoop ik." zei Skye. "Maar natuurlijk!" riep ze. "Je hebt nog nooit met brandstof gereisd. Nou, je zag wet er gebeurde. Je stapt het vuur in, zegt heel duidelijk waar je heen wil, in dit geval is dat de Wegisweg, en dan kom je daar aan." Emma keek een beetje bang naar de haard. "Is dat echt veilig?" vroeg ze onzeker. "Natuurlijk! Ik ga mijn beste vrienden de dood toch niet in sturen. Nu, pak het as, gooi het in de haard en zeg heel duidelijk: 'De Wegisweg.' Oké?" Emma knikte onzeker, stak haar hand in de pot die Skye uitstak en gooide dat in de haard. Bang voor de vlammen stapte ze in de haard en riep: "De Wegisweg!"

Ze kwam in een tunnel van groene vlammen terecht. Overal zag ze verschillende uitgangen en daarboven stond de naam van de uitgang. Ze zag; De Lekke Ketel, madame Mallekin en nog veel meer winkels en cafés. _En nu? _Ze liep naar de uitgang met de Lekke Ketel erboven en voor ze het wist was ze in de Lekke Ketel. Sjors stond een eindje verder op en toen hij zag dat ze gearriveerd was, liep hij snel naar haar toe. "En hoe vond je het?" vroeg hij, terwijl Emma de as van haar geleende jasje afveegde. "Ik weet het niet..." zei ze bedachtzaam. "Het was niet leuk, maar het was ook niet erg."

Skye verscheen ook in de haard en liep naar Sjors en Emma toe. "Sorry. Ik moest nog even afsluiten. Hebben jullie je geld of moeten we nog even Goudgrijp bezoeken?" zei ze glimlachend. "Ik heb het bij me." zei Sjors. Emma voelde in haar zakken. "Ik heb helemaal niets bij me. Zelfs mijn sleutel niet. Die ligt nog in je kamer, Skye." zei Emma. "O, geeft niet!" zei Skye vrolijk. "Dan leen je van mij." Sjors en Emma keken haar verbaast aan. "Gaat het wel goed, Skye?" vroeg Sjors. "Ik voel me goed, hoezo?" "Je bent wel heel vrolijk." zei Sjors lachend. Emma begon ook te lachen. Skye keek hun een beetje geïrriteerd aan. "Nou, zeg! Mag ik niet meer vrolijk zijn ofzo." Emma en Sjors lachten weer. Skye begon nu ook te lachen.

Toen ze uitgelachen waren liepen ze naar de stenenmuur en Skye tikte daar een patroon op. De muur maakte een doorgang vrij en het drietal stapte de Wegisweg op.

"Zullen we beginnen bij Klieder en Vlek?" stelde Emma voor. "Ja, lijkt me een goed idee." zei Skye.

Ze liepen de Wegisweg over naar de winkel en stapte naar binnen. Het was vrij rustig vergeleken met vorig jaar. Toen stond Smalhart hier boeken te signeren.

Er kwam een heks naar hun toegelopen. "Voor Zweinstein?" vroeg ze. Het drietal knikte. "Welk jaar?" "Wij het derde en hij..." Emma keek Sjors aan. "het vijfde." vulde hij behulpzaam in. De vrouw knikte en liep weg. Emma liep naar de vitrine van de winkel. Daar stond een grote kooi met boeken. _Boeken in een kooi? _

Emma kwam wat dichterbij en schrok zich kapot toen de boeken wild naar haar begonnen te happen. De bladzijdes vlogen in het rond en Emma deed vlug een paar stappen achteruit. De vrouw kwam met een grote stapel boeken terug en zette die op de toonbank neer. "Welke vakken hebben jullie gekozen?" vroeg ze. Emma keek naar Skye, die twee boeken in haar hand had voor Leer der Oude Runen. "Verzorging van Fabeldieren en Waarzeggerij." zei Skye terwijl ze de twee boeken op de stapel legde. "Ik ook." zei Sjors. "Welke vakken doe je eigenlijk, Sjors?" vroeg Emma geïntreseerd. "O, eh... Verzorging van Fabeldieren, Voorspellend Rekenen, Waarzeggerij." zei hij. "Sjors, ik wist niet dat je van rekenen hield." zei Skye. "Nee, hou ik ook niet, maar ik moet toegeven dat ik dit wel een leuk vak vind." zei Sjors.

De vrouw had nog vier boeken op de stapel gelegd en pakte nu iets uit het laatje van de toonbank. Ze haalde er een paar dikke handschoenen uit en deed die aan. Ze liep haastig en bang richting de kooi van de nog steeds vechtende boeken en pakte een grijpstok. Ze opende voorzichtig het deurtje en haalde er snel drie paar boeken uit. De boeken die er net uitgehaald waren stopten met vechten en bleven stil op de grond liggen.

Emma vond de boeken er eng, maar ook wel lief uit zien. Ze liep voorzichtig naar de boeken toe en greep er een. Ze zag dat het boek ogen had en er ging een rilling door haar heen. Het boek voelde zacht aan en toen ze de voorkant streelde hoorde ze een soort van gespin.

Sjors pakte de andere twee boeken en wilde er een aan Skye geven, maar die zag dat duidelijk niet zo zitten. "Kunnen jij of Emma hem niet voor me dragen." "Kom op, Skye. Het is maar een boek."

De heks was wegelopen en kwam nu weer terug met drie riemen. "Hier." zei ze nors. "Doe die maar om." Emma pakte die riem aan en deed hem om. Emma pakte ook het boek van Skye en deed hetzelfde. "Hier." zei ze en ze stak het boek uit naar Skye. "Dank je." zei Skye en ze pakte het boek aan. Ze liepen naar de toonbank en rekenden af.

"Waar laten we de boeken nu?" vroeg Emma. "Dat weet ik wel." zei Skye en ze liet een kleine, zwarte handtas zien. Ze stak haar hand erin en haalde er eenzelfde maar dan in het rode handtas uit. "Alsjeblieft." zei ze tegen Emma en ze gaf haar de tas. "Mag je houden. Daar kan je je boeken in doen. Sjors, jou boeken kunnen wel in die van mij of die van Emma, wat je zelf wilt." zei Skye. Sjors knikte en Emma staarde haar verbaast aan. _Hoe kan alles nou in dit kleine tasje? _

Skye opende haar tasje en gooide daar haar boeken in. "Mijn moeder heeft de tasjes magisch vanbinnen vergroot." legde Skye uit. Emma opende haar tas en stak haar hand erin. Tot haar verbazing voelde ze niet de stoffen ondergrond.

Ze stopte haar boeken en die van Sjors in haar tasje en ze zag hoe ze in het tasje verdwenen.

Toen ze alles erin had gestopt vroeg Emma: "En nu?" "Mallekin? En daarna Apothekerij?" stelde Sjors voor. De meiden knikte instemmend.

Het was een gezellige dag. Behalve de benodigdheden die ze voor school moesten kopen, hadden ze ook nog een ijsje gegeten, en fopartikelen gekocht.

Ze liepen richting de muur waardoor ze gekomen waren. Skye tikte het er het patroon weer op en de stenen maakte de weg naar het cafeetje vrij. Emma liep naar binnen, gevolgd door Sjors en daarna door Skye. In de Lekke Ketel was het nu druk. Aan de meeste tafeltjes zaten mensen wat te drinken, of te praten of te kaarten.

Ze keek of er bekenden aan de tafeltjes zaten. _Is dat... Is dat... Ja! _"Heej, Harry!" riep Emma. Harry keek om, om te zien wie hem geroepen had. Hij zwaaide en het drietal liep naar hem toe. "Hallo, Harry." zei Skye. "Hoe was je vakantie?" vroeg Emma. "Vreselijk." zei Harry. "Ik heb tante Margot opgeblazen." Emma, Sjors en Skye lachten. "En daarna zag ik een zwarte hond." ze stopten meteen met lachen. Sjors en Skye keken elkaar geschrokken aan. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma. Ze snapte niet waarom dat zo erg was. "Was het een wolfachtig beest?" vroeg Sjors. Harry knikte. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma weer. "De Grim." zei Skye kortaf. "De wat?" "Een beest dat je dood voorspelt." "O." er viel een stilte. "Het kan toch ook gewoon een zwerf hond geweest zijn?" "Ja, dat kan." zei Sjors.

"Hoe was jullie vakantie?" vroeg Harry, na weer een stilte. "Leuk." zeiden Emma en Skye. "Ging wel." zei Sjors.

Skye keek op haar horloge. "O, eh, jongens we moeten gaan. Blijf je eten, Sjors?" vroeg Skye. Sjors knikte. "Dag Harry!" zei Emma en ze liepen naar de haard.


	5. Chapter 5 Het huis

**Hoofdstuk 5 Het huis**

**POV Emma**

De volgende ochtend werd Emma uitgerust wakker. Ze keek naar het bed naast haar dat van Skye was. Het was leeg. Emma ging rechtop zitten en rekte zich uit. Skye kwam aangekleed binnen. "Goeie morgen!" riep Skye en ze deed de gordijnen en het raam open. "Morgen." zei Emma en ze stapte haar bed uit. "Zal ik vragen of Dobby alvast ontbijt maakt voor jou en Snuf?" Emma knikte. "Dan kan jij je even opfrissen." Emma knikte en liep naar de badkamer. Ze liep de inloopkast binnen en ze keek rond. Ze hoorde Skye binnen komen. "Sorry, maar ik heb even mijn make-up nodig." Emma keek haar verbaast aan. Skye deed nooit make-up op. "Skye?" "Ja?" "Waarom ben je zo vrolijk en maak je je op." "O, gewoon. Ik vind een beetje make-up me wel mooi staat. En ik ben gewoon vrolijk. Ik ben blij met mijn nieuwe spullen, mijn nieuwe huis..." "En met je nieuwe vriendje." voegde Emma er lachend aan toe. Skye werd rood.

Skye liep naar de planken met make-up, pakte wat spulletjes en liep toen weg. _O, Skye toch. Je bent sen van de raarste personen die ik ken... _

Emma keek nog eens naar de kleren en koos hetzelfde als gister.

Toen ze terug naar de slaapkamer van Skye liep, kwam Snuf haar kwispelend tegemoet. "Heej, Snuf!" zei Emma blij en ze bukte zich om hem te aaien. "Zullen we even wandelen?" Snuf blafte van opwinding en Emma lachte. "Ik neem aan dat dat een ja is." Ze stapte Skye's kamer in en pakte de uitlaat riem. "Ga je mee, Skye?" vroeg ze. "Waarheen?" antwoordde Skye. "Snuf uitlaten. Mag dat in jullie bos?" "Ja hoor!" zei Skye en ze liepen samen naar beneden. "Goeie morgen, meneer en mevrouw Wizard!" zei Emma toen ze de woonkamer binnen stapten. "Goede morgen, Emma." zei Marcello. "Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Eliza. Emma knikte. "Mam, wij gaan even Snuf uitlaten in het bos. Is dat goed?" vroeg Skye. Haar moeder knikte. "Ga maar, veel plezier." "O en mam, zeg dat tegen Dobby dat hij het eten in de eetkamer kan klaar zetten."Skye's moeder knikte weer. "Zal ik doen." "Dank je." zei Skye en ze liepen naar de voordeur.

Emma wilde de riem omdoen, maar Skye hield haar tegen. "Dat hoeft niet hoor! Zolang hij maar niet het bos uit rent." "Ik denk niet dat hij dat doet." zei Emma, maar toen schoot de wolf haar weer te binnen.

Skye opende de deur en Snuf schoot naar buiten. Emma en Skye lachten en liepen ook naar buiten. Skye ging haar voor naar een paadje aan de linkerkant van het huis.

"Wat heb je eigenlijk allemaal gedaan in de vakantie?" vroeg Skye terwijl ze liepen. "Ik ben op vakantie geweest." zei Emma. "Ja, dat wist ik al." zei Skye. "Ik ben in Frankrijk geweest." "Kom op, Emma. Iets gedetailleerder alsjeblieft." "Zuid-Frankrijk. Een plaatste vlakbij Carcassonne." "Wist je dat daar heel veer heksen waren, in die stad?" Emma knikte. "En ik..." Emma stopte met praten. Snuf stond stil en keek naar links. "Wat is er Snuf?" vroeg Emma bezorgd. Snuf begon te blaffen en speerde weg. "Snuf!" riep Emma geschrokken en ze renden met z'n tweeen achter Snuf aan. "Snuf!" riep Emma. "Snuf, kom terug!" Snuf blafte, en bleef door rennen.

Opeens zag ze een huis met zeker vier verdiepingen in de verte opdoemen. Ze stopten allebei met rennen en Emma vroeg: "Wie woont daar?" "Geen idee." zei Skye schouder ophalend.

Ze liepen dichterbij. _Het lijkt alsof het eerst een stenen varkensstal of zo was en dat er daarna een paar veriepingen aan toegevoegd zijn. Het huis is zo schots en scheef, dat het wel magisch bijelkaar moet worden gehouden._ Dacht Emma. "Ik denk dat er een tovenaars gezin woont." zei Emma. "Daar lijkt het wel op." zei Skye. Snuf schoot het erf op en ging achter een paar kippen aan, die daar op het erf rond liepen. Emma aarzelde even. _Kan je wel zomaar iemands erf opgaan? _Emma keek hoe Snuf achter de kippen aanging. _Ik denk dat de eigenaars het erger vinden als hun kippen zijn kaal geplukt door een hond. _Dacht Emma en ze rende, met Skye op haar hielen, het erf op.

Ze rende het erf op en keek om zich heen. Snuf was nergens meer te zien. "Snuf?" riep Emma.

"Emma?" hoorde ze een stem achter zich zeggen. Emma draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Ron. Skye liep naar haar toe en keek Ron verbaast aan. "Ron?" zei Skye een beetje verbaast. "Ja, wat doen jullie hier?" "Ik... Ik zoek Snuf." "Ik zoek Schurfie." "Woon jij hier?" vroeg Skye. "Ja."

Mevrouw Wemel kwam het huis uitlopen. "Hallo, liefjes." zei ze tegen Emma en Skye. "Hallo, mevrouw Wemel." zeiden Emma en Skye in koor. "Heeft u mijn hond gezien?" vroeg Emma aan mevrouw Wemel. "Nee, niet gezien." zei mevrouw Wemel. "Maar Ron, hier heb je Schurfie." ze gaf hem een oude, grijze rat. Mevrouw Wemel liep terug naar binnen en Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan.

De deur van het huis ging open en er kwamen twee jongens naar buiten en een had Snuf in zijn armen. Emma keek verbaast toe, hoe de twee jongens dichterbij kwamen. George had Snuf in zijn armen en Fred liep naast hem. Skye slaakte een kreetje en vloog Fred om de hals. Emma lachte.

"Is dit jou hond?" vroeg George. Emma knikte. "Dank je." Ze zocht de riem, die ze in haar nieuwe tasje had gedaan en deed hem om. Ze nam Snuf van George over en zette hem op de grond. "Ik wist niet dat jullie zo dichtbij mij woonden." zei Skye. "Dat wisten wij ook niet." zei Fred. "Hoe was Egypte?" vroeg Emma. "Warm." Fred en George vertelden over Egypte, maar Emma lette niet echt op. Ze keek naar Snuf en aaide hem. "Skye?" vroeg Emma na een tijdje. Skye bleef maar praten met Fred en ze had nu wel erge trek gekregen. "Zullen we terug gaan? Ik heb nog niet ontbeten." "O, ja, tuurlijk. Sorry!" riep Skye beschaamt. Skye kuste Fred op zijn wang. "Kom gerust een keer langs!" riep ze naar hem en liep toen samen met Emma terug naar huis.

Ze kwamen het huis binnen en liepen meteen door naar de eetkamer. Snuf viel aan op zijn eten net als Emma zelf. Skye riep Dobby en vroeg nog wat brood.

"Heb je zin, om morgen weer naar school te gaan?" vroeg Skye. "Ja, denk het." Zei Emma. "Hoezo denk je het?" vroeg Skye een beetje geïrriteerd. "Je weet toch wel of je zin hebt om naar school te gaan of niet?" "Aan de ene kant heb ik er zin in en aan de andere kant ook niet." Zei Emma.

Er kwam een uil aanvliegen met de _Middagprofeet _in zijn bek. Op de voorpagina stond weer Sirius Zwarts. "Wat heeft die Sirius eigenlijk gedaan?" vroeg Emma. "Moorden gepleegd." Zei Skye ontwijkend. _Ze verzijgt iets over die Sirius voor mij, maar wat? _

"Skye?" zei Emma op doordringende toon. "Ja." Zei Skye koel. "Je verzijgt iets over hem." "Helemaal niet." Zei Skye geïrriteerd. "Ik heb gewoon niet zo'n zin om over hem te praten, dat is alles." Emma zei niets. _ Ze vertelt het vast later wel. Hopelijk…_


	6. Chapter 6 De Dementor

**Hoofdstuk 6 De Dementor**

**POV Skye **

De drie dagen dat Emma bij haar gelogeerd had waren snel voorbij gevlogen.

Skye legde haar hutkoffer op haar bed en opende hem. Ze liep naar de badkamer en propte wat make-up in een etui en pakte haar Zweinstein gewaden. Ook propte ze nog wat andere kleren in de koffer en ze propte haar handtasje in de koffer. Emma was naar huis gegaan om de laatste spullen in te pakken, net als zij. Skye deed haar zilveren medaillon en haar horloge. Ze griste haar toverstok uit haar nachtkastje en propte die ook nog in de koffer. Ze kreeg de koffer met veel moeite en met hulp van Dobby dicht.

Ze sleepte de koffer de trap af en zette hem bij de voordeur. _Hoe laat is het nu? _Ze keek op haar horloge. Kwart over tien.

"Pap!We moeten gaan!" Marcello kwam de woonkamer uit gevolgde door haar moeder. "Het is tijd." zei Skye geïrriteerd. "Dat weten we, Skye." zei haar vader kalm.

Hij opende de deur en Dobby pakte Skye's koffer. Hij sleepte hem naar de auto en stopte hem in de achterbak. Skye nam afscheid van Dobby en net toen ze wou instappen, realiseerde ze dat Fred, haar velduil nog in haar kamer stond. Ze rende het huis weer in en pakte haar uil. "Sorry." zei ze tegen de uil. Fred kraste zacht. Skye liep voorzichtig naar beneden en sloot de voordeur toen ze buiten was. Ze zette de kooi naast haar op de achterbank en deed haar gordel vast.

De auto begon te rijden en Skye keek nog even om naar haar huis.

De reis duurde niet lang en ze stonden om half elf al op het perron. Het perron was nog vrij leeg. Hier en daar stonden wat mensen in groepjes te praten, maar verder was het rustig. _Zal ik wachten met een plaatsje zoeken? Nee, ik breng gewoon mijn koffer en Fred naar een coupé en dan ga ik weer naar buiten, wachten op Emma, Sjors en de echte Fred. _Skye liep met haar spullen de vuurrode trein in en deed bij de eerste die leeg was de deur open. Ze stopte haar koffer in het bagagerek en zette Fred daarnaast. Toen stapte ze weer de coupé uit en ging bij haar ouders staan.

Even later kwamen Emma met haar ouders en Sjors met zijn broertje en ouders door het hek.

"Hey, Skye!" riep Sjors. "Hoi Skye." zei Emma vrolijk. Ze liepen naar haar toe en ze omhelsde haar. "Lang niet gezien." zei Skye grijnzend tegen Emma. "Nee, he?" zei Emma lachend. "Ik heb een plaatsje gezocht." zei ze tegen Sjors en Emma. Ze ging hen voor naar de coupé in de Zweinsteinexpress. Zij deden ook hun bagage in de rekken en liepen toen terug naar hun ouders.

Terwijl de ouders stonden de praten, praatten Skye, Sjors en Emma ook met elkaar. Skye luisterde naar haar twee vrienden en keek naar hun blikken. _Zouden ze... Het ziet er naar uit... Nee, vast niet._

De Wemels, Harry en Hermelien kwamen te voorschijn. Emma had het door."Heej Hermelien!" Hermelien keek om zich heen, en zag het groepje staan. Ze liep er naar toe, en Harry en Ron volgden haar.

"Hoi Emma, Skye en Sjors!" zei ze vrolijk. Emma en Skye omhelsden Hermelien. En glimlachten naar Harry en Ron. Hermelien, Harry en Ron werden geroepen door mevrouw Wemel, en ze spraken nog snel af dat ze elkaar in de trein zouden opzoeken. Ze liepen naar hun eigen ouders, en namen afscheid.

"Dag mam." zei Skye, terwijl ze haar moeder omhelsde. "Dag lieverd, veel plezier!" "Dag, pap." ze gaf haar vader een kus en toen liepen ze de Zweinsteinexpress in.

Ze zochten hun coupé op en gingen zitten. Emma naast Sjors en Skye had de bank voor haar alleen.

Skye pakte haar koffer en zocht haar gewaad. Tijdens het zoeken stootte ze per ongeluk tegen het Monsterlijke Monsterboek, die wild begon te grommen en bewegen. "O, o." mompelde Skye en ze deed snel een paar stappen achteruit. Emma zag het, pakte het boek en aaide over de rug van het boek. Ze haalde de riem er vanaf en aaide nog een keer. Het boek ging spinnend open. "Wauw, Emma. Slim bedacht." zei Skye bewonderend. "Dank je." zei Emma. "Mag ik even op zoek naar die wolf?" vroeg ze. Skye knikte. Emma begon door het boek te bladeren en Skye haalde haar gewaad uit de koffer. Ze ruimde de koffer op en de trein begon te rijden. Skye keek uit het raam, en zwaaide naar haar ouders. Ze draaide zich naar Sjors en Emma. Ze zag dat Emma een beetje tegen Sjors aangeleund zat, en dat ze beiden in het boek keken. Ze grinnikte. _Ze zien er echt uit alsof ze iets hebben._

De deur ging open en Fred en George kwamen binnen. "Heej!" zei Skye en Fred ging naast haar zitten. Ze zag dat George even verbaast naar Sjors en Emma keek, en dat Emma opzij schoof, een stukje van Sjors af. Fred gaf Skye een kus op haar wang. Skye leunde tegen hem aan en George ging naast Fred zitten. Hij knoopte een gesprek aan met Sjors en Emma, die nog steeds door het boek bladerde. Skye begon een gesprek met Fred en de tijd vervloog snel.

Na een tijdje zei George: "Fred, ik denk dat we naar Leo moeten gaan." Fred knikte, gaf Skye een kus op haar wang en verliet samen met George de coupé.

Emma pakte het boek weer, en begon te lezen, terwijl Skye en Sjors aan het praten waren. Later op de middag kwam Draco ook nog langs met zijn trollenvriendjes. "Hallo Skye." zei hij koel. Skye knikte naar hem. Hij draaide zich naar Emma en Sjors. Emma zat met haar rug tegen Sjors' schouder, en ze had het boek op haar knieën liggen. Ze keek op, en glimlachte vrolijk naar hem. "Hoi Draco!" Draco knikte star. _Volgens mij is hij nog steeds op Emms..._ Dacht Skye. _Hij kan er gewoon niet tegen dat ze bij een jongen is._ Ze zag hoe hij naar Sjors keek. Sjors trok niets van hem aan. "Hmm... We gaan weer." zei Draco vaag. Hij en zijn trollenvriendjes liepen weg uit de coupé. Skye zuchtte. Hij deed soms ook zo vreemd... "Zullen we ons maar omkleden?" stelde Sjors voor. De meiden knikten, en ze kleedden zich om.

"Zullen we even naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien gaan?" stelde Emma later voor. Skye knikte en Emma sloot het boek en deed de riem er weer om. Ze gaf het boek aan Skye, die het weer in haar koffer stopte. Emma keek uit het raam. "Het is wel donker, hé?" Skye en Sjors keken ook. "Ja, het is me eigenlijk niet opgevallen." zei Skye. In de trein waren alle lampen aangedaan. Opeens minderde de trein vaart. "Zijn we er al?" vroeg Sjors verbaast. "Dat kan volgens mij niet." zei Emma. "Waarom stoppen we dan?" vroeg Skye. De trein remde steeds meer af. De regen en de wind beukten steeds harder tegen de ramen. Emma, die dicht bij de deur stond, keek naar buiten op de gang. De trein kwam me een schok tot stilstand, en daardoor viel de bagage uit de rekken. Met een schel gepiep viel de koffer van Emma op de grond terecht. Emma, Sjors en Skye staarden er verbaast naar. "Was... Was dat mijn koffer?" vroeg Emma verbaast. Sjors knikte. Emma boog zich, en deed haar hutkoffer open. Er sprong wat blonds op haar, waardoor ze op de grond viel. "Snuf?" zei Skye verbaast. "Hoe kan hij nou in je koffer komen?" vroeg Sjors. "Geen idee..." zei Emma, terwijl ze Snufs kop aaide. "Het is wel een erg slimme hond." zei Sjors grinnikend. "Ja." zei Emma lachend. "Maar ik wil wel graag weten waarom we getopt zijn." zei Skye serieus. Emma en Sjors knikten. Opeens gingen zonder enige waarschuwing alle lichten uit en werd het aardedonker. "Wat gebeurd er?" vroeg Skye angstig. Ze was doodsbang in het donker. Ze tastte voor zich en greep iemands mouw. "Skye ben jij degene die mijn mouw vastheeft?" voer Sjors. "Ja." antwoordde Skye een beetje bibberig.

_"Lumos."_ fluisterde Emma, en Skye zag Emma's hoofd oplichten. "Zo, nou zie ik weer wat." zei Emma. Ze stond op, en liep richting het raam. "Er stappen mensen in..." Skye voelde Snuf langs haar naar Emma toe lopen. Sjors' toverstok lichtte ook op. Skye zocht haar eigen toverstok en zei ook: _"Lumos."_ Het was al ietsje lichter in de coupé, je kon elkaar tenminste zien.

Plotseling werd het ijskoud. Skye begon rilde. "Ligt het aan mij, of word het hier steeds kouder?" vroeg Emma. Skye zag haar donkere omtrek beven. Sjors liep naar haar toe, en Skye volgde hem angstig. Hij sloeg een arm om Emma heen, en om Skye. Sjors was erg warm. "Heb jij het niet koud?" vroeg Skye bibberend. "Een beetje."

Het werd steeds kouder. Ze hoorden dat bij de coupe tegenover hun de deur open ging. De deur van hun eigen coupe stond op een kier. Ze hoorden iets rochelend ademhalen, en Skye voelde zich vreselijk worden, alsof ze nooit meer gelukkig zou worden. Ze voelde dat Emma haar hand greep. Ze gaf angstig een kneepje in de hand van Emma. Ze hoorden een doffe "Bonk!", en er scheen een fel licht onder de deur. Ze voelden het langzaam warmer worden.


	7. Chapter 7 Terug op Zweinstein

**Hoofdstuk 7 terug op Zweinstein**

**POV Skye**

Na een tijdje gingen de lichten weer aan. Skye ging langzaam op de bank zitten, en zuchtte. Gelukkig was het vreselijke gevoel weg. Snuf kwam naast haar zitten, en ze aaide hem over zijn kop. Ze keek naar Sjors en Emma, die nog steeds tegen elkaar aanstonden. "Wat zou er in de coupe tegenover ons gebeurd zijn?" vroeg Emma, die niets doorhad. _Wat deden we voordat dit gebeurde? Oh ja, we gingen naar Hermelien, Harry en Ron._ "Zullen we kijken?" vroeg Sjors. Emma keek hem aan, besefte dat ze in een omhelzing met Sjors stond, en stapte van hem af. "Goed idee. Skye, Ga je mee?" Skye knikte en ze liepen de coupe uit, en Snuf volgde hun.

Emma klopte op de coupédeur, en deed de deur open. Ze botste tegen een man aan, die uit de coupe kwam. _Dat is vreemd, ik heb verder dan het dametje met het snoepkarretje nog nooit een ander volwassenen gezien..._ De man maakte zijn excuses, en liep door. "Emma?" zei Ron verbaast. Skye wendde haar blik van de man af, en ging ook de coupe binnen. "Skye en Sjors?" "Hallo Ron." zei Emma kalm. Skye keek de coupe rond. Ginny zat in een hoekje, Harry's gezicht zat onder het zweet, en Marcel was nogal bleek. Snuf was naar Harry toegelopen, en begon hem te likken. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Sjors. "Dat wil ik ook wel weten." zei Harry, die Snuf aaide.

"Nou, dat ding, die Dementor-" Hermelien werd onderbroken door Sjors. "Wat?" riep hij verbaast. "Kwam daar de kou vandaan?" Hermelien knikte. "Hij stond daar en keek om zich heen - dat denk ik tenminste, want ik kon z'n gezicht niet zien- en jij .. jij... " "Ik dacht dat je een soort toeval kreeg." zei Ron angstig. "Je werd helemaal stijf en je viel op de grond en begon te stuiptrekken..." "En toen stapte professor Lupos over je heen en liep op die Dementor af en pakte z'n toverstok." zei Hermelien. _Professor Lupos? _ "Wie is dat?" vroeg Emma. "De man die uit de coupe kwam. " antwoordde Hermelien. "Hij zei: 'Niemand van ons houdt Sirius Zwarts verborgen onder zijn mantel. Ga.' Maar die Dementor verroerde zich niet en toen mompelde Lupos iets en schoot er een zilverachtig ding uit zijn toverstok en de Dementor draaide zich om en gleed weg..." _Dus dat was het felle licht..._

"Het was afschuwelijk." zei Marcel met een hogere stem dan normaal. "Voelden jullie ook hoe koud het werd toen hij binnenkwam?" "Ik voelde me heel vreemd,' zei Ron. "Alsof ik nooit meer blij zou zijn..." "Ik voelden het ook." zei Emma en Skye en Sjors knikte. "Wij ook."

"Wij hebben de coupe tegenover jullie." Voegde Emma eraan toe, toen ze Ron vragend zag kijken.

Ginny, die ineengedoken in een hoekje zat en er bijna net zo beroerd uitzag als Harry, snikte zacht. Hermelien liep naar haar toe en sloeg een troostende arm om haar heen. Het beef even stil, en Harry verbrak als eerste de stilte. "Van wie is deze hond?" Skye keek Emma glimlachend aan. "Van mij." zei Emma onschuldig. "Maar honden mogen toch niet op Zweinstein?" vroeg Hermelien streng. "Hij is in mijn koffer gekropen." zei Emma verdedigend. "Slimme hond." zei Ron bewonderend. Emma begon te lachen. "Dat had ik ook door."

"Maar is er verder niemand, op de grond gevallen?" vroeg Harry na een tijdje. "Nee." zei Ron, die ongerust naar Harry keek. "Ginny zat wel vreselijk te rillen..." Harry keek naar Skye, Emma en Sjors. "Nee, bij ons ook niet." "Van wie is die kat?" vroeg Emma, die een rode kat aaide. "Van mij." zei Hermelien stralend.

Professor Lupos kwam de coupe binnen. Hij bleef even in de deuropening staan, keek om zich heen en zei glimlachend: "Ik heb die chocola echt niet vergiftigd, hoor." Skye zag dat de anderen een stukje chocola hadden, en er voorzichtig een hapje van namen. Lupos glimlachte vriendelijk naar Skye, Emma en Sjors en draaide zich naar de rest. "Over tien minuten zijn we bij Zweinstein." zei hij. "Gaat het weer een beetje, Harry?" Harry knikte en mompelde: "Ja, prima."

Na een tijdje gingen Skye, Emma, Sjors en Snuf weer terug naar hun eigen coupe. Ze zeiden niet veel, en uiteindelijk stopte de trein op het stationnetje van Zweinsveld en verdrongen de leerlingen zich in de gangen in hun haast om buiten te komen; uilen krasten, katten mauwden, Snuf die weer in de koffer zat jankte, en Marcels pad kwaakte luid onder zijn pet. Het was ijskoud op het piepkleine perronnetje en de regen striemde in ijzige vlagen op hen neer. "Eerstejaars hiereen!" hoorde Skye Hagrid roepen.

Skye, Emma en Sjors volgden de andere leerlingen naar een modderig karrenspoor waar minstens honderd koetsen stonden te wachten. Ze werden voortgetrokken door niets dacht Skye, maar toen ze in de koets stapten, gingen de koetsen uit zichzelf op weg, hotsend en slingerend, in een lange stoet. Het rook vaag naar schimmel en stro in de koets. Skye werd daar een beetje misselijk van.

Ze keek stiekem naar Emma en Sjors. Ze had iets bedacht, ze zou Emma en Sjors koppelen! Terwijl de koets naar een prachtig hek rolde, geflankeerd door stenen zuilen met gevleugelde everzwijnen erop, zag Skye twee reusachtige, in mantel en kap gehulde Dementors aan weerszijden van het hek op wacht staan. Ze huiverde.

De koets begon sneller te rijden toen ze het hek gepasseerd waren, boog Emma uit het kleine raam en keek hoe de vele torens en torentjes van Zweinstein dichterbij kwamen.

Uiteindelijk kwam de koets wiegend tot stilstand en stapten ze uit. Ze voegden zich bij de massa leerlingen die het bordes opstroomden naar de reusachtige eiken deuren en de enorme, galmende hal, die verlicht werd door vlammende toortsen en waar een schitterende marmeren trap naar de bovenverdiepingen leidde.

Rechts stond de deur naar de Grote Zaal open, ze volgden de rest van de leerlingen, en gingen aan hun afdelingstafel zitten, toen een stem riep: "Potter! Griffel! Ik wil jullie spreken!" Verbaast keek Skye hoe Hermelien en Harry met professor Anderling meeging. De afdelingsceremonie verliep normaal, alle nerveuze eerstejaars werden ingedeeld, en Skye juichte mee als er eentje in Griffoendor werd ingedeeld. Ze hoopte dat ze snel eten kreeg, en luisterde ongeduldig naar de toespraak van Perkamentus. Professor Anderling liep met grote passen naar haar plaats aan de oppertafel en Harry en Hermelien liepen zo onopvallend mogelijk in de tegenovergestelde richting, naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Het gerucht dat hij was flauwgevallen door toedoen van de Dementor had snel de ronde gedaan. Harry en Hermelien gingen aan weerszijden van Ron zitten, die twee plaatsjes had vrijgehouden. Skye glimlachte naar Hermelien, ze hadden een plekje tegenover hun.

"Welkom!" zei Perkamentus. Het kaarslicht glimde in zijn baard. "Welkom voor een nieuw schooljaar op Zweinstein. Ik heb een paar mededelingen en een daarvan is nogal ernstig. Het lijkt me beter om die maar meteen te doen, voor iedereen beneveld raakt door dit uitmuntende feestmaal..."

Perkamentus schraapte zijn keel en vervolgde: "Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld weten, omdat ze de Zweinsteinexpres al hebben doorzocht, verblijven enkele Dementors van Azkaban op ons schoolterrein, in opdracht van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Ze zijn bij alle ingangen van het terrein gestationeerd, en ik wil benadrukken dat, zolang ze hier zijn, niemand de school zonder toestemming mag verlaten. Dementors laten zich niet foppen door trucs of vermommingen, en zelfs niet door Onzichtbaarheidsmantels." voegde hij er terloops aan toe, terwijl Skye en Emma elkaar aankeken. "Een Dementor is ongevoelig voor smeekbeden of excuses. Zo is zijn aard. Daarom waarschuw ik iedereen: geef ze geen aanleiding om iemand kwaad te doen. Ik vertrouw erop dat de klassenoudsten en onze twee nieuwe Hoofdmonitors, zowel bij de jongens als de meisjes, ervoor zorgen dat er geen leerlingen met de Dementors in aanvaring komen." Perkamentus zweeg opnieuw even; hij liet zijn blik ernstig door de zaal gaan en niemand verroerde zich of gaf een kik. "Om op een wat vrolijker onderwerp over te stappen." zei hij. "Zou ik graag twee nieuwe leraren in ons midden willen verwelkomen. Om te beginnen professor Lupos, die bereid was om de vacante post van leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op zich te nemen."

Hier en daar werd geapplaudisseerd, maar erg enthousiast klonk het niet. Alleen de leerlingen die in dezelfde coupe hadden gezeten als professor Lupos klapten hard, plus Skye, Emma en Sjors. "Kijk eens naar Sneep!" fluisterde Emma in Skye's oor.

Professor Sneep, staarde naar professor Lupos, die een eindje verder aan de oppertafel zat. Skye schrok van de uitdrukking op Sneeps gezicht; dat was niet vertrokken van gewone woede, maar van pure walging.

"Wat de tweede benoeming betreft." vervolgde Perkamentus toen het zachte applaus was weggestorven. "Moet ik jullie helaas meedelen dat professor Staartjes, onze leraar Verzorging van Fabeldieren, aan het eind van vorig schooljaar met pensioen is gegaan om meer tijd te kunnen doorbrengen met zijn resterende ledematen. Tot mijn genoegen zal zijn plaats echter worden ingenomen door niemand minder dan Rubeus Hagrid, die erin heeft toegestemd om naast zijn werk als jachtopziener ook deze baan als leraar op zich te nemen."

Skye, Emma en Sjors sloten zich toen aan bij het donderende applaus dat vooral aan de tafel van Griffoendor opklonk. Skye boog zich naar voren om Hagrid te kunnen zien, die zo rood was als een biet en naar zijn enorme handen staarde. Zijn brede grijns ging half schuil achter zijn warrige zwarte baard. Skye grinnikte. Ze kende Hagrid niet zo heel goed, maar wist wel dat hij dit baantje graag wilde.

Het applaus viel langzaam weg en het werd weer stil in de Grote Zaal.

"Geniet van dit heerlijke feestmaal!" zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Het eten verscheen en Skye viel op feestmaal aan, en Emma en Sjors lachten. "Honger, Skye?" vroeg Sjors lachend. "Zou je denken?" zei Emma. Skye wierp hen een boze blik toe en Emma en Sjors begonnen lachend te eten.

Na het eten sjokten ze met z'n drieën naar boven. "Niet te geloven dat de school bewaakt word door die Dementors." zei Skye chagrijnig. "Ik vind ze echt drie keer niets. Ze geven mij een naar gevoel." "Dat is de bedoeling van die wezens, Skye." zei Emma. "Hoe weet jij dat?" "Gelezen." zei Emma kortaf. "Oh. In dat... Boek?" Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Oh."

Ze stopten voor het portret van een dikke dame. Er stonden al wat andere leerlingen te wachten op Percy, die dit jaar een Hoofdmonitor was geworden.

"Ik kom eraan!" riep Percy, terwijl hij zich een weg door de menigte wrong. 'Het nieuwe wachtwoord is _Fortuna Major'." _"O, nee." kreunde Marcel. "Marcel, misschien onthoud je dit jaar wel de wachtwoorden." zei Emma hoopvol tegen hem. "Ja vast." zei Marcel triest. Emma keek Skye aan, maar die haalde haar schouders op.

Ze klommen door het gat en Skye ging snel zitten in een van de stoelen bij de haard. Sjors en Emma gingen naast haar op een stoel zitten. _Morgen gaat Missie E hartje S in actie... Misschien moet ik een andere missie naam nemen... Misschien is het beter als ik het gewoon plan E noem. Plan Emma. Weetje, ik ben wel een beetje te oud voor missie namen en dat soort dingen..._

"Skye!" "He? Wat?" Skye schrok op uit haar gedachten. Emma lachte. "Wat?" vroeg Skye weer. "Ik zei..." begon Emma, maar ze stopte met praten. Skye keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Boe!" riep iemand achter haar en ze voelde twee handen op haar schouders. Ze schrok en keek om. "Moest dat! Ik schrok me dood!" zei Skye boos. Fred grinnikte. "Nee hoor, je leeft nog."Skye stak haar tong naar hem uit. Hij kwam naast haar staan en begon haar te kietelen. "Fred! Stop!" giechelde Skye. Fred stopte en zei: "Sorry Skye, maar ik hoorde dat je chagrijnig was." "En daar moest jij je weer mee bemoeien." zei Skye. "Ja, en het heeft geholpen."

Skye voelde plotseling hoe moe ze was en gaapte. "Ik denk dat ik maar naar bed ga, ga je mee Emms?" Emma knikte. Skye kuste Fred op zijn wang en Emma omhelsde Sjors.

Ze liepen naar boven, richting de Meisjesslaapzalen.


	8. Chapter 8 Waarzeggerij

**Hoofdstuk 8 Waarzeggerij **

**POV Emma**

Toen Skye, Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien de volgende ochtend naar de Grote Zaal gingen om te ontbijten, kwamen ze Draco tegen. Op het moment dat ze langs liepen, gaf Draco een vageimmitaie van iemand die flauw viel. Er klonk bulderend gelach van de Zwadderaars die om hem heen stonden.

"Niets van aantrekken." Mompelde Hermelien tegen Harry. " Hij is het niet waard." "Heej, Potter!" krijste Patty Park, een meisje van Zwadderich met een gezicht als een Pekinees. "Potter! De Dementors komen, Potter! Boeeeeeee!"

Ze liepen door en gingen aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Emma ging tegenover George zitten en Skye kwam naast haar zitten.

George gaf de lesroosters door aan Harry en vroeg: "Wat is er, Harry?" "Malfidus." Zei Ron. George keek richting Draco, die net deed alsof hij flauw viel.

"Kleine etter." Zei George kalm. "Gisteravond, toen de Dementors ons deel van de trein doorzochten, had ie niet zo'n grote bek, he Fred?" "Hij deed het bijna in z'n broek. " zei Fred terwijl hij naast Skye ging zitten. "Had ons geroepen." Zei Skye. "Ik had dat wel willen meemaken." "Ik voelde me zelf ook niet zo lekker." Zei George. "Die Dementors zijn echt vreselijk…" "Het is net alsof ze je van binnen bevriezen, he?" "Maar jullie zijn niet van je stokje gegaan." Zei Harry somber. "Maak je niet druk, Harry." Zei George troostend. "Pa moest ook een keer voor z'n werk naar Azkaban, weet je nog wel, Fred? Hij zei dat hij nog nooit in zo'n afschuwelijk oord was geweest. Toen hij terug kwam was hij helemaal slap en trillerig… Dementors zuigen alle geluk weg uit hun omgeving. De meeste gevangenen worden al gauw gek." "En ik wil Malfidus nog wel eens zien lachen na onze eerste partij Zwerkbal." Zei Fred. "Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich is de openingswedstrijd van het seizoen, weet je nog?"

"He fijn." Zei Hermelien. "We beginnen meteen met een paar nieuwe vakken." Emma keek op haar rooster. Als eerst hadden ze Waarzeggerij. Skye die ook op haar rooster keek vroeg: " Waar is dat eigenlijk, Waarzeggerij?" Emma haalde haar schouders op.

"Hermelien," zei Ron, die fronsend over haar schouder keek. "ze hebben een potje gemaakt van je lesrooster. Moet je zien - je staat genoteerd voor tien vakken per dag. Daar heb je gewoon niet genoeg tijd voor."

"O, dat lukt best. Ik heb het geregeld met professor Anderling." "Maar moet je kijken."zei Ron lachend. "Vanochtend, bijvoorbeeld. Negen uur: Waarzeggerij. En daaronder, ook om negen uur: Dreuzelkunde. En..." Ron boog zich vol ongeloof over haar lesrooster. "Moet je zien... daaronder staat Voorspellend Rekenen, ook om negen uur. Ik bedoel, je bent goed, Hermelien, maar niemand is zo goed. Hoe wou je in drie lokalen tegelijk zijn?" "Doe niet zo stom." zei Hermelien kortaf. "Natuurlijk kan ik niet in drie lokalen tegelijk zijn." "Nou dan…" "Geef me de jam eens aan." zei Hermelien. "Maar…" "He Ron, wat kan het jou nou schelen of m'n lesrooster een beetje vol is of niet?' beet Hermelien hem toe. "Ik zeg toch dat ik het heb geregeld met professor Anderling?" Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan. Skye knikte alsof ze Emma's gedachten kon lezen. Ze zouden zo meteen met Hermelien gaan praten.

Op dat moment kwam Hagrid de grote zaal binnen. Hij zwaaide met een dode bunzing, en liep naar hun toe. "Alles kits?" vroeg hij. "Mijn aller aller eerste les is aan jullie, meteen na het middageten! Ik ben al sinds vijf uur vanochtend uit mijn nest om de boel voor te bereiden… Ik hoop dat het goed gaat… Ik een leraar… Wie had dat kennen denken…" breed grijnzend liep hij naar de oppertafel, nog steeds zwaaiend met de dode bunzing. Emma zag Sjors binnenkomen en ze glimlachte. Hij had haar al gezien, en ging naast haar zitten. "Goeie morgen." Zei hij terwijl hij een broodje pakte. "Ik vraag me af wat hij heeft voorbereid." Zei Ron een beetje ongerust. De zaal begon leeg te stromen, en de leerlingen gingen naar hun eerste les. Ron keek op zijn rooster. "Laten we maar al vast gaan, waarzeggerij is in de Noordertoren, daar doen we minstens tien minuten over." Ze aten snel hun ontbijt op, namen afscheid van Fred, George en Sjors, en liepen naar de uitgang van de zaal. Toen ze langs de tafel van Zwadderich kwamen, deed Draco weer alsof hij flauwviel.

Het was een hele wandeling naar de Noordertoren, Emma had niet verwacht dat het zo ver zou zijn. "Er moet een kortere weg zijn!" hijgde Ron toen ze de zevende trap opsjokten en uitkwamen op een onbekende overloop, waar alleen een groot schilderij van een grasveld aan de stenen muur hing.

"Volgens mij moeten we hierheen." zei Hermelien, die naar de uitgestorven gang aan hun rechterkant tuurde.

"Dat kan niet." zei Ron. "Dan ga je naar het zuiden. Kijk maar, je kunt een stuk van het meer zien als je uit het raam kijkt..."

Emma keek naar het schilderij. Een dikke, grijze pony was het beeld in gelopen en stond nu kalm te grazen.

Een paar tellen later kwam een korte, gedrongen, geharnaste ridder kletterend het schilderij rennen, op zoek naar zijn paard. Aan de grasvlekken op zijn metalen knieën te zien, was hij daar net van afgevallen.

"Aha!" riep hij toen hij Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien in de gaten kreeg. "Wat ziet mijn oog? Geboefte, waagt ge het om mijn grondgebied binnen te dringen? Komt ge u wellicht verkneukelen om mijn val? Verdedigt u, schoelje en schorriemorrie!"

Verbijsterd keken ze allemaal toe hoe het riddertje met veel moeite zijn zwaard uit zijn schede sjorde en er vervaarlijk mee zwaaide, op en neer dansend van woede, maar het zwaard was te lang voor hem en na een extra heftige zwiep verloor hij zijn evenwicht en smakte languit tegen het gras.

"Gaat het een beetje?" vroeg Harry en hij liep naar het schilderij toe.

"Achteruit, verachtelijke schavuit! Achteruit, hondsvot!"

De ridder greep zijn zwaard weer en probeerde zichzelf overeind te duwen, maar het lemmet zonk diep in het gras en hoewel hij uit alle macht rukte en trok, kon hij het niet meer loskrijgen. Uiteindelijk plofte hij uitgeput neer en moest zijn vizier opendoen om zijn bezwete gezicht af te vegen.

"Hoor eens." zei Harry, nu de ridder even stil was. "we zijn op zoek naar de Noordertoren. Weet u soms waar die is?"

"Een queeste!" De woede van de ridder verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en hij kwam rammelend overeind. "Volg me, lieve vrienden en dan zullen we ons doel bereiken of anders dapper sneuvelen in de strijd!"Hij gaf een laatste ruk aan zijn zwaard, probeerde al even tevergeefs om weer op zijn dikke pony te klimmen, staakte zijn pogingen en riep: "Dan maar te voet, nobele heren en edele vrouwen! Op pad! Op pad!"

Hij rende naar de linkerkant van de lijst en verdween uit het zicht. Ze volgden hem haastig door de gang en gingen op het geluid van zijn harnas af. Zo nu en dan zagen ze hem een eindje verderop door een ander schilderij rennen.

"Houdt moed, want het ergste moet nog komen!" brulde de ridder en hij draafde langs een groepje geschrokken vrouwen met hoepelrokken op een schilderij dat aan de muur van een smalle wenteltrap hing.

Hijgend klommen Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien de smalle trap op en werden alsmaar duizeliger, tot ze uiteindelijk het gemurmel van stemmen hoorden en wisten dat ze bij het klaslokaal waren.

"Vaarwel!" riep de ridder, die zijn hoofd om de lijst van een schilderij van een sinister groepje monniken stak. "Vaarwel, mijn wapenbroeders! Als ge ooit behoefte hebt aan een nobel hart en gestaalde spieren, schroom dan niet om heer Palagon om hulp te vragen!"

"Zullen we zeker doen." mompelde Ron toen de ridder verdween. "Als we ooit behoefte hebben aan een volslagen idioot!" Emma en Skye lachten. Ze liepen de laatste paar treden op en bereikten een kleine overloop, waar de meeste andere leerlingen al stonden te wachten. Er kwamen geen deuren uit op de overloop. Emma keek om zich heen, op zoek naar een deur en zag dat de anderen naar boven staarden. Ze keek ook naar boven en zag een rond luik, met een kopere naamplaatje erop.

"Sybilla Zwamdrift, lerares Waarzeggerij." las Emma op het bordje. "Maar hoe moeten we boven komen?" vroeg Harry. Het was alsof iemand zijn vraag gehoord had, want op dat moment ging het luik open en kwam er een zilveren ladder naar beneden totaan Harry's voeten. Iedereen werd stil.

"Na jou." Zei Ron grijnzend tegen Harry en Harry klom naar boven. Emma klom ook naar boven.

Ze kwam uit in het vreemdste lokaal dat ze ooit had gezien. Het leek eigenlijk helemaal niet op een lokaal, meer op een kruising tussen een rommelzolder en een ouderwetse tearoom. De ruimte was volgepropt met minstens twintig kleine, ronde tafeltjes, die omringd werden door gebloemde fauteuils en bolle poefjes. Het lokaal werd gevuld door een vaag rood licht. De gordijnen waren dicht en over de vele schemerlampen waren donkerrode doeken gedrapeerd. Het was snikheet en uit het brandende haardvuur onder de overvolle schoorsteenmantel, waar een grote, koperen ketel boven pruttelde, steeg een weeige, zoete geur op waar je een beetje slaperig van werd. De planken aan de ronde muren waren afgeladen met stoffige veren, kaarsstompjes, vele pakken beduimelde speelkaarten, talloze zilverachtige kristallen bollen en een gigantische verscheidenheid aan theekopjes.

De andere leerlingen klommen ook naar boven en praatten fluisterend met elkaar.

Skye ging naast Emma staan.

"Waar is ze?" vroeg Ron. Plotseling klonk er een stem op uit de schaduwen; een zachte, dromerige stem.

"Welkom," zei de stem. "Wat fijn om jullie eindelijk in jullie fysieke verschijningsvorm te zien."

Emma's eerste indruk was die van een groot, glimmend insect. Professor Zwamdrift ging in het licht van het haardvuur staan en ze zagen dat ze broodmager was. Haar enorme bril vergrootte haar ogen diverse keren en ze had een doorschijnende, met pailletjes bespikkelde omslagdoek om haar schouders. Ontelbare kettingen hingen om haar dunne nek en haar armen en handen gingen zowat schuil achter de armbanden en ringen.

"Ga zitten, kinderen, ga zitten." zei ze en Emma ging zitten op een poef. Skye kwam tegenover haar zitten. Harry, Ron en Hermelien gingen samen aan een tafeltje vlakbij hun zitten.

"Welkom bij Waarzeggerij." zei professor Zwamdrift, die in een fauteuil bij de haard was gaan zitten. "Ik ben professor Zwamdrift. Waarschijnlijk hebben jullie me nog nooit gezien. Ik heb gemerkt dat de scherpte van mijn Innerlijk Oog afneemt als ik me te vaak blootstel aan de drukte en herrie in het hoofdgebouw." Professor Zwamdrift deed voorzichtig haar omslagdoek goed en vervolgde: "Dus jullie hebben besloten om Waarzeggerij te bestuderen, de moeilijkste van alle toverkunsten? Laat ik jullie meteen waarschuwen dat ik je, als je het Zicht niet hebt, maar weinig zal kunnen leren. Op mijn vakgebied hebben boeken slechts beperkte waarde..." Emma en Skye grinnikte en keken naar Hermelien, die zo te zien behoorlijk geschrokken was van de mededeling dat ze bij dit vak niet veel aan boeken zou hebben.

"Veel heksen en tovenaars die wellicht getalenteerd zijn op het gebied van stank, harde knallen en plotselinge verdwijningen, zijn desondanks niet in staat om de geheimen van de toekomst te ontrafelen." vervolgde professor Zwamdrift terwijl haar ogen van het ene gezicht naar het andere gleden. "Dat is een Gave die slechts aan weinigen wordt verleend. Jij daar, jongen-" zei ze plotseling tegen Marcel, die haast van zijn poef viel. "- is alles goed met je grootmoeder?" "Ik dacht van wel." zei Marcel trillerig. "Daar zou ik maar niet zo zeker van zijn, liefje." zei professor Zwamdrift en het schijnsel van het haardvuur werd weerkaatst door haar lange oorbellen. Marcel slikte moeizaam, maar professor Zwamdrift vervolgde kalm: "Dit jaar houden we ons met de basismethoden van de Waarzeggerij bezig. Het eerste semester is gewijd aan het ontraadselen van de theebladeren. Volgend semester gaan we dan verder met handlezen. O ja, liefje, voor ik het vergeet..." zei ze opeens tegen Parvati. "Hoed je voor een roodharige man!" Parvati keek geschrokken naar Ron, die vlak achter haar zat en schoof haar stoel een eindje weg.

"Tijdens het zomersemester stappen we over op de kristallen bol." zei professor Zwamdrift. "Als we dan tenminste al klaar zijn met de voortekens in het vuur. Helaas zullen er in februari enkele lessen uitvallen door een griepepidemie. Zelf zal ik mijn stem kwijtraken. En rond Pasen zullen we iemand uit deze klas voorgoed moeten missen." Er volgde een stilte na die uitspraak, maar daar scheen professor Zwamdrift zich niet van bewust te zijn. "Zou je iets voor me willen doen, liefje?" vroeg ze aan Belinda

Broom, die het dichtst bij haar zat en zo ver mogelijk achteruit deinsde. "Zou je me de grootste zilveren theepot willen aangeven?" Belinda stond op, pakte een enorme theepot van een plank en zette hem op het tafeltje van professor Zwamdrift.

"Dank je, liefje. O, tussen haakjes - datgene waar je zo bang voor bent zal op vrijdag 16 oktober plaatsvinden." Belinda huiverde.

"Goed. Ik wil dat jullie je opsplitsen in paren. Pak een theekopje van de plank en kom naar mij, dan schenk ik het vol. Ga dan zitten en drink de thee op, tot alleen de droesem nog over is. Laat die met je linkerhand drie keer ronddraaien, keer je kop om op het schoteltje, wacht tot de laatste thee is weggelekt en geef je kopje dan aan je partner, zodat die de bladeren kan lezen. Jullie interpreteren de voortekenen aan de hand van pagina 5 en 6 uit Ontwasem de Toekomst. Ik loop door de klas en geef hulp en advies. O ja, liefje –" ze pakte Marcel bij zijn arm toen hij wilde opstaan. "zou je een blauwgebloemd kopje willen pakken als je het eerste gebroken hebt? Aan het roze ben ik nogal gehecht."

En inderdaad, Marcel had zijn hand nog maar nauwelijks uitgestoken naar de plank met theekopjes of er klonk gerinkel van brekend porselein. Professor Zwamdrift liep naar hem toe, gaf hem stoffer en blik en zei: "Dus nu graag een blauw kopje, als je het niet erg vindt... dank je..."

Emma en Skye pakte allebei een kopje, lieten die volschenken door Zwamdrift en liepen toen terug naar hun tafeltje.

Emma keek naar haar kopje en trok een gezicht. Skye zag het en begon te lachen. Emma hield helemaal niet van thee, maar dronk het toch op.

Ze lieten de droesem ronddraaien, zoals professor Zwamdrift had gezegd en ruilden toen van kopje.

Emma sloeg haar boek open en Skye volgde haar voorbeeld. "Wat zie je in mijn kopje?" vroeg Skye.

"Nou, veel bruine smurrie." zei Emma en Skye grinnikte.

"Zet de deuren van jullie geest open en probeer door het Aardse heen te kijken, liefjes!" riep professor Zwamdrift. _Dat mens wordt met de minuut vreemder… _

" Ik begin wel…" zei Skye ongeduldig. "Ik zie…" Skye keek even in het boek. "Een cirkel en dat betekend…" ze keek weer in het boek. "Liefde!" riep Skye uit. "Wat?! Laat eens zien." Zei Emma, die de blik op Skye's gezicht niet vertrouwde. Emma griste het kopje uit Skye's handen en keek erin.

"Echt niet het is een driehoekje." Zei Emma en ze gaf het kopje terug aan Skye.

"O, eh… Dan heb ik me vergist." Zei ze vaag.

Emma keek in het boek. "Dat betekend 'onverwachte gebeurtenis', dat is heel wat anders!" "Maar als je het zo bekijkt is het een slang." Emma begon te lachen. "Dat betekend dat een vriend je heeft bedrogen!" Skye kreeg een rood hoofd en zei: "En wat is er in mijn kopje?" Emma keek even goed. "Een cirkel." Ze grinnikte. "Liefde voor jou." Voegde ze er plagerig aan toe. Skye werd weer rood. Ze begonnen weer te lachen, en Zwamdrift keek hun kant op, waardoor ze hun lachen smoorden. Ze liep naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien toe, en ze stopten met lachen, en deden, net als de rest, het zwijgen toe en keken naar hun. Professor Zwamdrift staarde naar het kopje en draaide het rond, tegen de wijzers van de klok in. "Een valk... beste jongen, je hebt een doodsvijand." Emma keek naar Skye, die rolde met haar ogen. "Dat weet iedereen." zei Hermelien op doordringende fluistertoon. Professor Zwamdrift staarde haar aan. "Nou, dat is toch zo?" zei Hermelien. "Iedereen weet hoe het zit met Harry en Jeweetwel."

Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan. Zo hadden ze Hermelien nog nooit tegen een leraar horen praten. Professor Zwamdrift deed echter alsof ze niets gehoord had. Ze richtte haar reusachtige ogen weer op Harry's kopje en bleef het ronddraaien.

"Een knots... dat wijst op fysiek geweld. O jee, o jee, dit is niet bepaald een vrolijk kopje..." "Ik dacht dat het een bolhoed was." zei Ron schaapachtig. "Een schedel... gevaren op je pad, liefje..."

Iedereen staarde gefascineerd naar professor Zwamdrift, die het kopje nog een keer liet ronddraaien, naar adem snakte en een gil slaakte. Emma schrok daarvan, en staarde haar met grote ogen aan. Opnieuw klonk gerinkel van brekend porselein; Marcel had zijn tweede kopje laten vallen. Professor Zwamdrift zonk in een lege fauteuil neer, met gesloten ogen en haar fonkelende hand tegen haar hart gedrukt.

"Ach, arme jongen... arme, lieve jongen... nee... ik kan het beter niet zeggen... nee... vraag me alsjeblieft niet..." "Wat is er, professor?" vroeg Daan Tomas onmiddellijk. Iedereen was overeind gesprongen en verzamelde zich rond het tafeltje van Harry en Ron, waar ze zich verdrongen rond de stoel van professor Zwamdrift om Harry's kopje beter te kunnen zien. Emma en Skye stonden op, liepen naar Harry en Ron toe, maar gingen niet zoals de anderen naast Zwamdrift staan.

"Beste jongen…" zei professor Zwamdrift, die haar enorme ogen plotseling dramatisch opensperde. "Je hebt de Grim!" "De wat?" zei Harry. Emma keek niet-begrijpend naar Skye, die Zwamdrift geschokt aanstaarde. Ze zag dat ze niet de enige was die het niet begreep; Daan Tomas haalde zijn schouders op en Belinda keek verbaasd, maar verder sloeg iedereen vol afschuw zijn hand voor zijn mond.

"De Grim, beste jongen, de Grim!" riep professor Zwamdrift, die zo te zien nog het meest geschokt was dat Harry dat niet direct begreep. "De reusachtige spookhond die kerkhoven onveilig maakt! Beste jongen, dat is het allerergste voorteken… Een voorteken… Van de dood!"

Emma keek geschrokken naar Zwamdrift, en daarna naar Harry. _Wat?_ Belinda drukte nu ook haar handen tegen haar mond. Iedereen staarde naar Harry, iedereen behalve Hermelien, die was omgelopen en achter de stoel van professor Zwamdrift was gaan staan. "Ik vind helemaal niet dat het op een Grim lijkt." zei ze kortaf. Professor Zwamdrift staarde Hermelien aan alsof ze gek was. "Neem me niet kwalijk dat ik het zeg, liefje, maar ik bespeur bij jou maar heel weinig aura. Heel weinig ontvankelijkheid voor de resonanties van de toekomst."

Simon Filister boog zijn hoofd eerst naar links en toen naar rechts. "Zo lijkt het inderdaad op een Grim…" zei hij, met zijn ogen half dichtgeknepen. "Maar als je je hoofd zo houdt, lijkt het meer op een ezel." voegde hij eraan toe en hij boog zijn hoofd weer naar links. "En, hebben jullie al besloten of ik binnenkort doodga of niet?" zei Harry, en Emma schrok van zijn uitbarsting. Niemand staarde hem meer aan.

"Hier kunnen we het voor vandaag beter bij laten." zei professor Zwamdrift met haar vaagste stem. "Ja... als jullie je spullen nu op zouden willen ruimen..." Zwijgend gaven de leerlingen hun kopjes aan professor Zwamdrift terug, pakten hun boeken en deden hun tassen dicht.

"Moge het geluk met jullie zijn tot we elkaar opnieuw treffen." murmelde professor Zwamdrift. "O ja, liefje…" ze wees op Marcel. "Volgende keer kom je te laat, dus zou je vast extra hard willen werken om dat in te halen?"


	9. Chapter 9 Hermeliens geheim

**Hoofdstuk 9 Hermeliens geheim**

Emma en Skye daalden zwijgend de ladder en de wenteltrap af en gingen naar het lokaal van professor Anderling voor hun les Gedaanteverwisselingen. Het duurde zo lang voor ze haar lokaal gevonden hadden dat ze maar net op tijd waren, ook al was Waarzeggerij eerder afgelopen dan normaal. Emma en Skye gingen voor Harry, Ron en Hermelien zitten, die al achterin de klas zaten. Emma had door dat de andere leerlingen steeds stiekem naar Harry keken, alsof hij elk moment dood kon neervallen. Ze luisterde gefascineerd naar wat professor Anderling vertelde over Faunaten, tovenaars die de gedaante van een dier konden aannemen, en ze keek hoe ze in een cyperse kat veranderde, met brilvormige strepen rond haar ogen.

"He, wat hebben jullie toch vandaag?" zei professor Anderling, die met een ploppend geluidje weer in een mens veranderde en de leerlingen aanstaarde. "Niet dat het er iets toe doet hoor, maar dit is de eerste keer dat er niemand geklapt heeft na mijn transformatie." Iedereen keek naar Harry maar niemand zei iets, tot Hermelien haar hand opstak. "Professor, we hebben vandaag onze eerste les Waarzeggerij gehad en toen we de theebladeren moesten lezen…" "Ach, natuurlijk." zei professor Anderling, die haar voorhoofd fronste. "Ik weet genoeg, juffrouw Griffel. Wie van jullie gaat er dit jaar dood?" Iedereen staarde haar aan. "Ik." zei Harry ten slotte. "Aha," zei professor Anderling, die Harry doordringend aankeek met haar kraaloogjes. "Dan is het misschien prettig om te weten, Potter, dat Sybilla Zwamdrift sinds haar aanstelling aan deze school jaarlijks de dood van minstens één leerling heeft voorspeld. Niet eentje is ook werkelijk gestorven. Sterfsignalen zien is haar favoriete manier om een nieuwe klas te begroeten. Het is dat ik nooit kwaadspreek over collega's…" Professor Anderling deed er abrupt het zwijgen toe en ze zagen dat haar neusvleugels bleek waren. Op kalmere toon vervolgde ze: "Waarzeggerij is een van de onnauwkeurigste onderdelen van de toverkunst en jullie mogen gerust weten dat ik er weinig mee op heb. Ware Zieners zijn uiterst zeldzaam en professor Zwamdrift…"

Ze zweeg weer even en zei toen nuchter: "Ik vind je er kerngezond uitzien, Potter, dus neem me niet kwalijk dat ik je vandaag gewoon huiswerk geef. Mocht je onverwacht doodgaan, dan hoef je het niet in te leveren." Emma en Skye moesten lachen, net als Hermelien. Maar Emma zag dat niet iedereen was overtuigd; Ron keek nog steeds ongerust en Belinda fluisterde: "Maar dat kopje van Marcel dan?" Toen Gedaanteverwisselingen erop zat, voegden ze zich bij de rumoerige massa leerlingen op weg naar de Grote Zaal voor het middageten. Ze gingen tegenover Hermelien, Harry en Ron zitten, en Sjors kwam naast Emma zitten.

"Kijk niet zo somber, Ron." zei Hermelien, terwijl ze hem een terrine met stamppot toe schoof. "Je hoorde toch wat professor Anderling zei?" Ron schepte op en pakte zijn vork, maar at niet. "Wat hebben jullie net gehad?" vroeg Sjors nieuwsgierig. "Waarzeggerij." Zei Emma zuchtend. "Wie is er bij jullie tot de dood veroordeeld?" vroeg hij nuchter. Ze keken hem met grote ogen aan. "Harry." Antwoordde Skye. "Geen zorgen Harry, ik ben zelf ook al vaak tot dood veroordeeld, ze zeurt me elke keer aan mijn kop dat ik voorzichtig moet zijn." Harry glimlachte opgelucht. Emma zag Ron naar Harry toebuigen en wat naar Harry fluisteren. Emma keek glimlachend naar Sjors. "Gelukkig leef je nog." Zei ze. Sjors moest lachen. "Ik geloof haar zo langzamerhand niet meer."

Opeens liet Ron zijn vork kletterend vallen. "Waarschijnlijk gewoon een zwerfhond." zei Hermelien kalm. Ron staarde Hermelien aan alsof ze stapelgek was geworden. "Hermelien, als Harry een Grim heeft gezien dan is… dan is dat heel erg." zei hij. "M'n… m'n oom Virus heeft er ook een gezien en… en vierentwintig uur later was hij dood!" "Toeval." zei Hermelien luchtig en ze schonk een glas pompoensap in. "Je weet niet waar je het over hebt!" zei Ron, die kwaad begon te worden. "De meeste tovenaars schrikken zich een ongeluk als ze een Grim zien!"

"Zie je wel?" zei Hermelien neerbuigend. "Ze zien die Grim en schrikken zich dan letterlijk dood. Die Grim is geen voorteken, maar de doodsoorzaak! En Harry leeft nog omdat hij, toen hij dat beest zag, niet zo stom was om te denken, o jee, nu kan ik maar beter de pijp uitgaan!" Ron staarde met open mond naar Hermelien, die haar tas opendeed, haar nieuwe boek van Voorspellend Rekenen tevoorschijn haalde en dat tegen de sapkan zette. Emma dacht na. _Een grote hond, maar zwart… Ik heb een grote blonde hond of wolf gezien, maar is dat dan hetzelfde?_

"Sjors," fluisterde Emma. "Kunnen Grim's ook blond zijn?" Sjors keek haar met grote ogen aan, en zei toen: "Nee, ze zijn alleen zwart." Emma zuchtte. "Oke."

Ze schrok op toen Hermelien haar boek met zo'n klap op tafel smeet dat de stukjes vlees en wortel hen om de oren vlogen. "Als goed zijn in Waarzeggerij betekent dat ik net moet doen alsof ik fatale voortekens zie in klonters theeblaadjes, dan denk ik dat ik dat vak gauw laat vallen! Het was puur natte-vingerwerk, vergeleken met Voorspellend Rekenen!" Ze griste haar tas van de grond en liep met nijdige passen weg. Ron keek haar fronsend na. "Waar heeft ze het over?" zei hij tegen Harry. "Ze heeft nog helemaal geen Voorspellend Rekenen gehad!" Emma schoot wat te binnen, en keek Skye aan, die opstond. "Tot later." Zei Emma tegen Sjors, en ze liepen snel Hermelien achterna. Ze zagen Hermelien al naar Hagrid lopen, en haalden haar snel in. "Hermelien?" Hermelien draaide zich om, zag dat het Skye en Emma waren, en zuchtte. "Mogen we weten wat er aan de hand is?" vroeg Emma. "Waarom je al Voorspellend Rekenen hebt gehad, terwijl dat het eerste uur was?" voegde Skye er aan toe. "Jullie mogen het wel weten, denk ik." Zei Hermelien vertwijfeld. "Maar tegen niemand vertellen!" voegde ze er waarschuwend aan toe. Emma en Skye knikten, en Hermelien ging op een steen zitten. "Ik heb een Tijdverdrijver van professor Anderling gehad, zodat ik alle lessen kon volgen. Ik moest zweren dat ik het tegen niemand mocht vertellen." Zei ze bleek. "Wij zijn je vriendinnen, we vertellen niets door." Zei Emma met een waarschuwende blik op Skye. Ze had soms wel wat dingetjes die geheimen waren, door verteld, maar Emma wist zeker dat Skye dit niet door zou vertellen. Skye knikte. "Wat is een tijdverdrijver eigenlijk." Vroeg Emma, toen ze realiseerde dat ze het eigenlijk niet wist. "Een tijdreismachine. Je kan er mee terug in de tijd. Zo kan ik dus het eerste uur volgen, als ik van een andere les kom." Skye en Emma knikten. Emma zag in de verte de eerste leerlingen naar buiten komen, en ze liep samen met Skye en Hermelien naar Hagrids huisje, voor de eerste les Verzorging van Fabeldieren.


	10. Chapter 10 Hippogriefen

**Hoofdstuk 10 Hippogriefen**

**POV Emma**

Ron en Hermelien praatten niet meer tegen elkaar. Harry liep zwijgend naast hen, net als Skye en Emma, terwijl ze over de glooiende gazons naar Hagrids huisje aan de rand van het Verboden Bos wandelden. Emma zag het achterhoofd van Draco en zijn Trolvriendjes. Ze had besloten ze gewoon zo te noemen. Ze hadden dus samen les met Zwadderich.

Hagrid wachtte de leerlingen bij de deur van zijn huisje op. Hij droeg zijn lange jas van mollenvel en Muil stond naast hem. Zo te zien was hij nogal ongeduldig. "Vooruit, opschieten!" riep hij toen de leerlingen kwamen aanlopen. "Ik heb iets hartstikke leuks voor jullie! 't Wordt echt een fijne les! Is iedereen d'r? Oké, kom mee!" Een onaangenaam moment dacht Emma dat Hagrid hen zou meenemen naar het Verboden Bos, daar had Emma veel enge dingen van gehoord dat ze er niet graag heen wilde, maar Hagrid wandelde langs de bosrand en vijf minuten later kwamen ze bij een omheind stuk wei. Er was geen beest te bekennen.

"Iedereen bij het hek!" riep Hagrid. "Ja, mooi zo… Ken iedereen 't zien…? Oké, sla eerst je boek open…" "Hoe?" zei Draco kil. "He?" zei Hagrid. "Hoe moeten we dat boek openslaan?" herhaalde Draco. Hij liet zijn exemplaar van Het Monsterlijke Monsterboek zien, dat hij had dichtgebonden met een stuk touw. Andere mensen lieten hun boek ook zien; sommigen hadden er, net als Skye, een riem omheen gedaan, anderen hadden ze in kleine tasjes gepropt en weer anderen hielden ze gesloten met behulp van zware clips. Emma had er niets om heen, omdat ze het boek gewoon rustig kon krijgen.

"Heb… Heb niemand z'n boek open kennen krijgen?" zei Hagrid, die nogal beteuterd keek. Alle leerlingen schudden hun hoofd, maar Emma stak haar hand op. Hagrids gezicht klaarde op. "Wil je laten zien hoe je het gedaan hebt?" vroeg hij gretig. Emma pakte het boek, aaide rustig over de rug van het boek, dat rilde, openviel en stilletjes bleef liggen. "Goed zo, tien punten voor Griffoendor." "O, wat dom van ons!" sneerde Draco. "We hadden ze moeten aaien! Dat we daar zelf niet aan gedacht hebben!" Emma keek hem geschrokken aan, en Skye mompelde kwaad: "Bek dicht Draco."

"Ik… Ik vond ze wel geinig…" zei Hagrid onzeker tegen Hermelien. "Ja, vreselijk geinig!" zei Draoc. "Echt ontzettend geinig, om ons boeken te laten kopen die je vingers proberen af te bijten!" "Hou je kop, Malfidus!" zei Harry zacht. Hagrid leek erg terneergeslagen en Emma vond het erg zielig voor hem dat zijn eerste les al meteen zo ging. "Nou, oke." zei Hagrid, die blijkbaar de draad even kwijt was. "Dus… dus jullie hebben je boek en… en nou motten die fabeldieren nog komen. Ja. Oke, ik ga ze halen. Effe wachten..." Hij liep met grote passen het bos in en verdween uit het zicht.

"Allemachtig, de school gaat echt naar de haaien." zei Draco luid. "Dat die sukkel ons les mag geven! M'n vader krijgt een rolberoerte als hij dat hoort…" "Hou je kop, Malfidus." herhaalde Harry. "Pas op, Potter, er staat een Dementor achter je…" "Ooooooh!" piepte Belinda en ze wees naar de andere kant van het omheinde stuk wei.

Een stuk of twaalf van de bizarste wezens die Emma ooit had gezien liepen op een drafje in hun richting. Ze hadden het lichaam, de staart en achterpoten van een paard, maar de voorpoten, vleugels en kop van een reusachtige adelaar, met wrede, staalkleurige snavels en grote, feloranje ogen. De klauwen aan hun voorpoten waren minstens vijftien centimeter lang en zagen er vervaarlijk uit. De dieren hadden allemaal een dikke leren halsband om, waar een lange ketting aan was bevestigd, en de uiteinden van die kettingen werden vastgehouden door de enorme knuisten van Hagrid, die achter de wezens aanholde naar de omheining.

"Hola!" brulde hij. Hij schudde aan de kettingen en loodste de dieren naar het hek waar de leerlingen stonden. Iedereen deinsde achteruit toen Hagrid de wezens aan het hek bond. "Hippogriefen!" bulderde Hagrid vrolijk en hij gebaarde naar de wezens. "Wat een prachtbeesten, he?" Emma snapte wat Hagrid bedoelde. Zodra je bekomen was van de eerste schok die de aanblik van iets wat half paard en half vogel was veroorzaakte, zag je hoe mooi de glanzende vachten van de Hippogriefen waren, die vloeiend overgingen van veren in haar. Ze waren allemaal verschillend van kleur: stormachtig grijs, bronskleurig, rozeachtig bruin, glanzend kastanjebruin en pikzwart. Ze zagen er krachtig, en mooi uit.

"Nou…" zei Hagrid, die in zijn handen wreef en glunderend om zich heen keek. "Als jullie wat dichterbij komen…" Daar voelde blijkbaar niemand iets voor. Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen voorzichtig naar het hek. Skye volgde Emma met tegenzin. "Kijk, 't eerste wat je van Hippogriefen mot weten is dat ze hartstikke trots zijn." zei Hagrid. "Hippogriefen hebben verdomd lange tenen. Wees nooit zo stom om d'r eentje te beledigen, want dat zou best wel es 't laatste kennen wezen wat je doet."

Draco, en zijn Trolvriendjes luisterden niet; ze stonden te smoezen en Emma had het gevoel dat ze bedachten hoe ze de les het beste konden verpesten. "Je mot altijd wachten tot de Hippogrief 't initiatief neemt." vervolgde Hagrid. "Da's beleefd, snappie? Je loopt naar hem toe en dan maak je een buiging en wacht af. Als hij ook buigt, mag je hem aanraken. Als ie niet buigt maak je dat je wegkomt, want die klauwen bennen niet mals. Oke, wie wil als eerste?"

De meeste leerlingen reageerden door nog verder terug te deinzen. Zelfs Emma had haar bedenkingen. De Hippogriefen zwaaiden met hun felle koppen en bewogen hun enorme vleugels; ze vonden het blijkbaar maar niets dat ze vastgebonden waren. "Niemand?" zei Hagrid, die de leerlingen smekend aankeek. "Ik ga wel." zei Harry. _Als Harry niets had gezegd, had ik gegaan._ Dacht Emma. Ze had haar mond opengedaan, maar Harry was haar voor geweest. Achter haar hoorde ze mensen naar adem snakken en zowel Belinda als Parvati fluisterde: "Oooh, Harry, denk aan je theebladeren!" Harry negeerde hen en klom over de omheining.

"Zo mag ik 't zien, Harry!" brulde Hagrid. "Oké… es kijken of je met Scheurbek overweg ken." Hij maakte een van de kettingen los, trok de grijze Hippogrief weg bij zijn soortgenoten en deed zijn leren kraag af. De leerlingen aan de andere kant van het hek hielden hun adem in. De ogen van Draco waren boosaardige spleetjes.

"Kallempies aan, Harry…" zei Hagrid zacht. "Zoek oogcontact... probeer niet te knipperen... Hippogriefen hebben 't niet op lui die te veel met hun ogen knipperen..." Emma zag dat Harry's ogen meteen begonnen te tranen, maar hij hield ze opengesperd. Scheurbek had zijn grote, vervaarlijke kop omgedraaid en staarde Harry met een feloranje oog aan. "Zo gaat ie goed." zei Hagrid. "Zo gaat ie goed, Harry... en nu buigen…" Harry maakte een kleine buiging, en keek weer op. De Hippogrief staarde hem nog steeds hooghartig aan. Hij verroerde zich niet.

"Oei…" zei Hagrid nogal ongerust. "Oké… Loop langzaam achteruit, Harry, rustig an…" Tot Emma's verbazing zakte de Hippogrief echter plotseling door zijn geschubde knieën en zonk hij neer in een onmiskenbare buiging. "Hartstikke goed, Harry!" zei Hagrid opgetogen. "Oké… nou ken je hem aanraken! Aai hem maar over z'n snavel!" Harry liep langzaam naar de Hippogrief en stak zijn hand uit. Hij klopte diverse keren op de snavel van de Hippogrief en die sloot loom zijn ogen, alsof hij ervan genoot. Emma klapte, net als alle andre leerlingen, behalve Draco en zijn Trolvriendjes, die zwaar teleurgesteld leken. "Oke, Harry." zei Hagrid. "Volgens mijn mag je 'm wel berijden! Klim maar op z'n rug, net achter 't vleugelgewricht. En zorg dat je geen veren uittrekt. Dat vindt ie niet geinig..." Harry zette zijn voet op Scheurbeks vleugel en hees zichzelf op zijn rug. Scheurbek stond op.

"Vooruit met de geit!" bulderde Hagrid, die een klap op het achterwerk van de Hippogrief gaf. Het dier ontvouwde links en rechts van Harry een lange vleugel; hij had nog net tijd om zijn armen om de nek van de Hippogrief te slaan voor ze omhoogwiekten. Scheurbek maakte een rondje boven de omheinde wei en daalde toen weer. Harry leunde achterover toen Scheurbek zijn hals liet zakken. Met een zware, doffe dreun kwamen de vier slecht bij elkaar passende poten op de grond, maar Harry slaagde er op het nippertje in om zijn evenwicht niet te verliezen en ging weer recht overeind zitten.

"Tof, Harry!" bulderde Hagrid toen iedereen behalve Draco en zijn Trolvriendjes juichte. "Wie wil d'r ook een keer?" Aangemoedigd door Harry's succes klommen de overige leerlingen behoedzaam over de omheining. Hagrid maakte de Hippogriefen een voor een los en al gauw stond iedereen nerveus te buigen. Emma en Skye hadden een rozeachtig bruine. "Ga jij eerst?" vroeg Skye nerveus. Emma knikte, en ging voor de Hippogrief staan. Ze knipperde niet met haar ogen, en maakte oogcontact, zoals Hagrid had gezegd. Ze boog door haar knieën en keek op. De Hippogrief boog door zijn knieën, nog voordat Emma recht was gaan staan. "Wauw, Emms, knap gedaan!" zei Skye bewonderend, en Emma aaide glimlachend de kop van het dier, die zijn ogen dicht had. "Jouw beurt." Zei ze. "Het is niet eng, het zijn erg lieve dieren." Voegde ze er aan toe, toen ze zag dat Skye nogal benauwd keek. Skye aarzelde, maar boog toen.

Emma keek om zich heen en zag dat Draco en zijn Trolvriendjes Scheurbek hadden overgenomen. Ze zag hoe Draco boog, en hoe de Hippogrief zijn voorbeeld volgde.

"Niks aan." zei Draco lijzig terwijl hij het dier op zijn snavel klopte. "Dat dacht ik al. Als Potter het kan... ik wil wedden dat je helemaal niet gevaarlijk bent, he?" zei hij tegen de Hippogrief. "Of wel soms, lelijk rotbeest?" Het gebeurde in een snelle flits van klauwen. Draco slaakte een hoge gil en een tel later deed Hagrid snel de leren halsband om de nek van Scheurbek, die nog steeds probeerde bij Draco te komen. Draco lag dubbelgevouwen op het gras en het bloed stroomde over zijn gewaad.

"Ik ga dood!" gilde Malfidus terwijl de andere leerlingen in paniek toekeken. "Ik ga dood! Dat beest heeft me vermoord!"

"Je gaat helemaal niet dood!" zei Hagrid, die doodsbleek was. "Iemand mot effe helpen… ik mot 'm weg zien te krijgen.." "Draco!" riep Skye en ze rende naar hem toe. Emma volgde haar en zag dat Draco een lange, diepe snee in zijn arm had.

Hermelien holde naar het hek en deed dat open terwijl Hagrid Draco zonder moeite optilde. "Wat gaan jullie doen?" krijste Patty Park. "Hij is mijn neefje." Zei Skye nors, en ze rende samen met Emma achter Hagrid en Draco aan, die een spoor van bloed achter lieten.


	11. Chapter 11 Hagrid

**Hoofdstuk 11 Hagrid**

**POV Emma **

Emma liep samen met Skye de Ziekenzaal binnen. Draco lag op een van de bedden, met madame Plijster om hem heen. Hagrid keek op een afstand toe.

Draco jammerde luid, en madame Plijster verbond de wond. Emma en Skye liepen naar hem toe en Skye mompelde: "Ietstje minder overdrijven mag ook wel, Draco."

"Ik was bijna dood!" Jammerde hij. "Hagrid zei toch dat je een Hippogrief niet moet beledigen." Zei Skye, terwijl ze naast hem op bed gingen zitten.

Madame Plijster liep weg en Draco's arm was nu verbonden en hing in een mitella. Draco jammerde nu niet meer, maar klaagde nu luidkeels over Hagrid. "Ze moeten hem meteen ontslaan. Mijn vader gaat dit niet leuk vinden…" en zo ging hij nog even door. Emma werd het zat, net als Skye, want die stond op en zei: "Ik ga naar de Grote Zaal, ga je mee, Emms?" Emma knikte. "Dag Draco." Ze liepen naar de deur en verlieten de Ziekenzaal. Emma keek nog een keer achterom en zag Draco hun heel onschuldig na kijken.

Toen ze arriveerden in de Grote Zaal, zaten de meeste leerlingen er al. Emma en Skye gingen bij Hermelien, Harry en Ron zitten.

"Je denkt toch niet dat ze hem ontslaan?" zei Hermelien ongerust

"Het is ze geraden van niet." zei Ron, maar erg overtuigend klonk het niet.

Emma keek naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Een grote groep leerlingen, waaronder de Trolvriendjes van Draco, hadden de koppen bij elkaar gestoken en praatte druk met elkaar. Emma wist bijna zeker dat ze hun eigen versie van hoe Draco gewond was geraakt aan het bespreken waren.

"Nou, je kunt niet zeggen dat het geen interessante eerste schooldag was." zei Ron somber.

Na het eten gingen ze naar de drukke leerlingenkamer en probeerden het huiswerk te maken dat professor Anderling ze had opgegeven, maar Emma kon zich niet concentreren.

Skye zag dat, zuchtte en schoof haar gemaakte huiswerk naar Emma toe. Emma keek haar dankbaar aan en schreef het over.

"Het kan zijn dat ik foutjes heb..." zei Skye. Emma haalde haar schouders op.

Harry, Hermelien en Ron legden om de minuut hun veren neer en keken dan snel even uit het torenraampje.

"Er brandt licht bij Hagrid." zei Harry plotseling. Ron keek op zijn horloge.

"Als we een beetje opschieten kunnen we gauw even bij hem langsgaan. Het is nog vroeg."

"Ik weet niet..." zei Hermelien langzaam en ze keek Harry aan.

"Ik mag wel op het schoolterrein komen." zei hij. "Sirius Zwarts is toch niet langs die Dementors gekomen, of wel?"

Harry, Ron en Hermelien borgen ze hun schoolspullen op en klommen ze door het portretgat. "Zullen wij..." Emma keek Skye vragend aan. Skye zuchtte. "Nee, jij mag gaan, maar ik blijf hier. Ik moet nog huiswerk maken voor Banning."

Emma besloot om wel te gaan. "Succes met je huiswerk!" riep ze en ze ging op weg naar Hagrids huisje.

Ze was blij dat ze op weg naar de voordeur niemand tegenkwam, want ze wist niet honderd procent zeker of ze wel buiten mocht zijn.

Het gras was nat en leek haast zwart in de schemering. Toen ze bij Hagrids huisje was, klopte ze zachtjes op de deur en er gromde een stem: "Kom d'rin."

Hagrid zat aan zijn schoongeschrobde houten tafel en Muil, zijn wolfshond, lag met zijn kop op Hagrids schoot.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien stonden om Hagrid heen.

Zo te ruiken en te zien had Hagrid gedronken; een tinnen kroes ter grootte van een kleine emmer stond op tafel en het kostte hem blijkbaar de nodige moeite om scherp te zien. Bovendien stonk het enorm naar de drank.

"Je bent toch niet ontslagen, Hagrid?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Nog niet." zei Hagrid en hij nam een enorme slok van wat-er-ook-in-zijn-kroes-zat. "Maar da's een kwestie van tijd... die Malfidus..."

"Hoe gaat het met hem?" vroeg Ron en ze gingen allemaal zitten. "Het viel wel mee, he?"

"Madam Plijster heb hem zo goed mogelijk opgelapt." zei Emma. "Hij zegt dattie vergaat van de pijn... een en al verband... steunen en kreunen..." zei Hagrid. "Hij stelt zich aan. Dat zegt Skye ook." zei Emma.

"Madame Plijster kan bijna alles genezen. Vorig jaar heeft ze ongeveer de helft van m'n botten laten teruggroeien. Natuurlijk probeert Malfidus het zo erg mogelijk te laten lijken." zei Harry.

"'t Schoolbestuur weet d'rvan." zei Hagrid neerslachtig. "Ze zeggen dat ik te hard van stapel ben gelopen. Ik had die Hippogriefen voor later motten bewaren... eerst motten beginnen met iets makkelijkers... Flubberwurmen of zo... ik dacht gewoon dat 't een leuke eerste les zou wezen... m'n eigen stomme rotschuld..." Emma had geen idee wat Flubberwurmen waren.

"Het is de schuld van Malfidus, Hagrid!" riep Hermelien.

"Wij waren getuige." zei Harry en Emma knikte. "Je zei dat Hippogriefen agressief kunnen worden als je ze beledigt. Het is de schuld van Malfidus dat hij niet heeft opgelet. Wij zeggen wel tegen Perkamentus hoe het werkelijk gegaan is."

"Ja, maak je geen zorgen, Hagrid. Je kunt op ons rekenen." zei Ron.

Tranen biggelden uit Hagrids ooghoeken. Hij greep Harry en Ron beet en omhelsde hen zo stevig dat hun botten kraakten. Emma glimlachte.

"Volgens mij heb je meer dan genoeg gedronken, Hagrid." zei Hermelien. Ze pakte de kroes en nam hem mee naar buiten om hem leeg te gooien.

"Misschien heb ze gelijk." zei Hagrid. Hij liet Harry en Ron los, die wankelend over hun zere ribben wreven. Hagrid hees zich moeizaam overeind en volgde Hermelien slingerend naar buiten. Ze hoorden een hoop geplons.

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Harry nerveus, toen Hermelien met de lege kroes terugkwam.

"Hagrid die z'n hoofd in de regenton stak." zei Hermelien en zette de kroes weg.

Hagrid kwam terug. Zijn lange haar en baard waren kletsnat en hij veegde het water uit zijn keverzwarte ogen.

"Da's beter." zei hij, terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde als een hond en iedereen doorweekte.

"Hoor 'ns, 't was heel lief van jullie om te kommen. Ik vin echt..."

Hagrid deed er abrupt het zwijgen toe en staarde naar Harry, alsof hij nu pas besefte dat hij er was. "WAT MOT DAT HIER?" bulderde hij plotseling, zodat ze alle vier bijna een halve meter in de lucht sprongen van schrik. "JE MAG NA DONKER NIET BUITEN KOMMEN, HARRY! EN DAT DAT VAN JULLIE DRIEEEN MAG!"

Hagrid liep met grote passen naar Harry, greep hem bij zijn arm en sleurde hem naar de deur.

"Kom op!" zei Hagrid boos. "Ik breng jullie terug naar school en ik wil niet dat jullie na donker nog een keer naar mijn toe kommen. Dat ben ik niet waard!"

Emma, Harry, Hermelien en Ron verlieten het huisje met Hagrid achter hun aan.

"Ik heb Hagrid nog nooit zo gezien." fluisterde Harry. "Wij ook niet." zei Hermelien en ze liepen zwijgend terug naar de Leerlingenkamer.


	12. Chapter 12 Toverdranken

**Hoofdstuk 12 Toverdranken**

**POV Skye**

Pas donderdagochtend laat, toen de Zwadderaars en Griffoendors er de helft van hun blokuur Toverdranken op hadden zitten, liet Draco zich weer in de klas zien. Hij kwam arrogant de kerker binnen lopen, met zijn verbonden rechterarm, alsof hij de heldhaftige overlevende van een vreselijke veldslag was.

"Hoe is het ermee, Draco?" vroeg Patty Park met een kleffe glimlach. _Ieuw! _Skye deed alsof ze kokhalsde, en Emma lachte.

"Doet het nog erg pijn?" voegde ze eraan toe.

"Ja." zei Draco met een dappere grimas. _Je liegt dat je barst..._

"Kom binnen, kom binnen." zei Sneep tolerant.

Skye snoof. Als zij te laat was gekomen, zou Sneep niet gewoon 'kom binnen' hebben gezegd, maar haar direct strafwerk hebben gegeven. Maar Draco had altijd ongestraft zijn gang kunnen gaan tijdens Toverdrankles; Sneep was hoofd van Zwadderich en trok zijn eigen leerlingen onbeschaamd voor. En een van de dingen waar Skye niet tegen kon was dat.

Ze waren die ochtend met een nieuwe toverdrank begonnen, een Slinksap. Draco zette zijn ketel vlak naast die van Skye en dichtbij Harry, Emma en Ron, zodat ze hun ingrediënten aan dezelfde tafel bereidden.

"Professor." riep Draco. "Professor, iemand moet me helpen die madeliefjeswortels klein te snijden. M'n arm..."

"Wemel, snij de wortels van Malfidus klein." zei Sneep zonder op te kijken.

Ron werd vuurrood. "Er mankeert niks aan je arm!" siste hij tegen Draco, die hem grijnzend aan keek.

"Je hebt professor Sneep toch gehoord, Wemel? Snij die wortels klein."

Ron greep zijn mes, maar Skye hield hem tegen. "Ik doe het wel." Ron keek haar dankbaar aan. Ze veegde de wortels van Draco naar zich toe en begon ze klein te hakken.

"Professor." zei Draco. "Hou je kop!" siste Skye. "Ik doe het tenminste zonder je Toverdrank te verpesten..." Draco zweeg, maar trok al snel weer z'n mond open.

"En iemand moet m'n Schrompelvijg schillen, professor."

"Collins, schil de Schrompelvijg van Malfidus." zei Sneep.

Emma zuchtte en greep de Schrompelvijg van Draco terwijl Skye de laatste wortels sneed.

Draco glimlachte breed en vroeg zacht aan Harry en Ron:

"Hebben jullie de afgelopen dagen nog iets van jullie maatje Hagrid gehoord?""Gaat je niks aan." zei Ron schokkerig en zonder op te kijken.

"Ik ben bang dat hij niet lang meer leraar zal zijn." zei Draco met geimiteerde spijt. "Vader was niet bepaald blij dat ik naar de ziekenzaal moest..."

"Ga zo door, Malfidus en dan lig je dadelijk heel wat langer op de ziekenzaal." snauwde Ron. Skye zuchtte. _Waarom, Draco? Waarom toch..._

"Hij heeft geklaagd bij het schoolbestuur. En het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Vader heeft een hoop invloed, weet je. En in het geval van zulk blijvend letsel..." hij sloeg een gemaakte, droevige toon aan. "Het is maar de vraag of ik m'n arm ooit weer normaal zal kunnen gebruiken." "O, Draco. Stel je toch niet zo aan." zei Skye terwijl ze in haar ketel roerde.

"Hou je kop, Skye." snauwde Draco. "Doe het zelf." zei ze kalm.

"Dus je speelt toneel, omdat je wil dat Hagrid ontslagen word?" vroeg Harry. Skye rolde met haar ogen. _Dat is toch duidelijk._

"Tja," fluisterde Draco. "voor een deel, Potter. Maar het heeft ook andere voordelen. Wemel, hak die rupsen 'ns fijn, wil je?" Ron zuchtte en Skye stelde dit keer niet voor om het over te nemen, ze had het te druk met opletten wat er verderop gebeurden.

Een paar ketels verderop was Marcel in de problemen. Marcel raakte altijd in paniek tijdens Toverdrankles; het was zijn slechtste vak en zijn angst voor professor Sneep maakte het er nog tien keer erger op. Zijn sap, dat eigenlijk fel gifgroen had moeten zijn, was...

"Oranje, Lubbermans." zei Sneep, die een lepel opschepte en weer in Marcels ketel goot, zodat iedereen het kon zien. "Oranje! Dringt er dan werkelijk nooit iets door die dikke schedel van je, jongen? Heb je me niet luid en duidelijk horen zeggen dat je maar een rattenmilt nodig had? Heb ik niet omstandig uitgelegd dat een scheutje bloedzuigersap voldoende was? Hoe kan ik je in vredesnaam iets aan je minieme verstand brengen, Lubbermans?"

Marcel was rood en bibberig en stond zo te zien op het punt om in tranen uit te barsten.

"Alstublieft professor,"zei Hermelien. "ik kan Marcel helpen om zijn drank goed te krijgen...'

"Ik geloof niet dat ik u gevraagd heb om de grote geleerde uit te hangen, juffrouw Griffel." zei Sneep ijzig en Hermelien werd even rood als Marcel. _Dat is echt gemeen!_

"Aan het eind van de les zullen we een paar druppels van je drank aan je pad voeren en kijken wat er gebeurt, Lubbermans. Misschien let je de volgende keer dan beter op." K_an en mag dat zomaar? Niet te geloven!_

Sneep liep verder en liet Marcel ademloos van angst achter.

"Help me!" kreunde hij tegen Hermelien.

"Zeg Harry," zei Simon Filister, die zich voorover boog om Harry's koperen weegschaal te lenen. "heb je het gehoord? Volgens de Ochtendprofeet is Sirius Zwarts gesignaleerd." Skye spitste haar oren, maar deed alsof ze het niet gehoort had en ging verder met haar toverdrank.

"Waar?" vroegen Harry en Ron in koor.

Skye keek even naar Draco en zag dat hij ook meeluisterde

"Niet zo ver hiervandaan." zei Simon opgewonden. "Hij is gezien door een Dreuzel. Natuurlijk begreep die het niet echt. Dreuzels denken dat hij een gewone misdadiger is, he? Daarom belde ze het speciale telefoonnummer en tegen de tijd dat het Ministerie van Toverkunst arriveerde, was hij verdwenen."

"Niet zo ver hiervandaan..." herhaalde Ron.

"Wat nou weer, Malfidus? Moet er iets geschild worden?" vroeg Ron geërgerd.

De ogen van Draco blonken venijnig en staarden naar Harry. Hij boog zich over tafel.

"Was je van plan om Zwarts eigenhandig te grazen te nemen, Potter?"_Jeetje Draco, laat hem toch eens met rust._

"Ja, natuurlijk." zei Harry nonchalant.

Draco's lippen krulden om in een valse glimlach.

"Als ik in jouw schoenen had gestaan, had ik allang iets ondernomen." zei hij zacht. "Dan was ik niet braaf op school gebleven. Nee, dan was ik naar hem op zoek gegaan."

"Waar heb je het over, Malfidus?" vroeg Ron kortaf._ Weet Ron het niet?_

"Weet je het dan niet, Potter?" fluisterde Draco. Zijn bleke ogen waren spleetjes.

"Wat?"

_Harry weet het niet! Maar hou zou hij het ook kunnen weten..._

Draco lachte zacht en schamper.

"Misschien heb je geen zin om je nek uit te steken." zei hij. "Je laat het liever aan de Dementors over, he? Nou, als ik jou was, zou ik wraak willen. Dan zou ik hem persoonlijk opsporen."

"Waar heb je het over?" zei Harry kwaad, maar op dat moment riep Sneep: "Iedereen hoort nu alle ingrediënten te hebben toegevoegd. Deze drank moet een tijdje sudderen voor hij gedronken kan worden; ruim jullie spullen op terwijl de drank opstaat en dan testen we dadelijk die van Lubbermans."

De Trollenvriendjes van Draco lachten en keken hoe een zwetende Marcel koortsachtig in zijn ketel roerde. Hermelien mompelde zachtjes aanwijzingen uit haar mondhoek, zodat Sneep het niet zou merken.

Skye borg haar overige ingrediënten op en waste haar handen en lepel in de stenen wasbak in de hoek.

"Wat bedoelde Malfidus?" mompelde Harry tegen Ron terwijl hij zijn handen onder de straal hield die uit de bek van een waterspuwer stroomde. "Waarom zou ik wraak willen nemen op Zwarts? Hij heeft me tenslotte niets misdaan... nog niet."

"Hij zei maar wat." zei Ron woedend. "Hij wil gewoon dat je iets stoms doet..."

Skye zuchtte. "Dat is niet waar." Ron trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nou, dat tweede wat je net zei wel, maar eerste niet..."

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Harry. Skye wilde antwoord geven, maar Sneep riep: "Iedereen in een kring. Dan kunnen jullie zien wat er met de pad van Lubbermans gebeurt. Als hij erin geslaagd is Slinksap te maken, krimpt hij tot een kikkervisje. Als hij er een zooitje van heeft gemaakt, wat me heel wat waarschijnlijker lijkt, heb je grote kans dat zijn pad vergiftigd wordt."

De Griffoendors keken angstig toe, maar de Zwadderaars leken eerder opgewonden.

Sneep pakte Willibrord, de pad van Marcel, met zijn linkerhand beet en doopte een klein lepeltje in de drank van Marcel, die inmiddels groen was. Hij liet een paar druppels in de bek van Willibrord vallen.

Er volgde een angstige stilte terwijl Willibrord slikte. Toen klonk er een zacht, ploppend geluidje en wriemelde Willibrord het kikkervisje op de handpalm van Sneep.

De Griffoendors klapten uitbundig en een zuur kijkende Sneep haalde een flesje uit de zak van zijn gewaad en goot een scheutje op Willibrord, die plotseling weer groot werd.

"Vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor!" zei Sneep. _Wat! Waar slaat dat nou weer op!_

_"_Had ik niet gezegd dat u niet mocht helpen, juffrouw Griffel? Jullie kunnen gaan."

Skye en Emma verlieten samen de kerkers en loepen de trap op naar de hal.

Ze liepen de Grote Zaal binnen en gingen aan de afdelingstafel zitten. Emma naast Sjors en Skye ging tegenover hun zitten.

Ze keek van de een naar de ander. Vorig jaar was ze een beetje verliefd op Sjors geweest. Maar Emma paste veel beter bij hem en zij vind Fred bovendien leuker...

Fred kwam naast haar zitten en propte meteen een broodje naar binnen. "Hebben jullie al Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gehad?" vroeg Sjors. Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Dat is echt kikke, he George?" zei Fred. Skye grinnikte. "Kikke?" Fred grijnsde.

"Ja, die Lupos mag er dan wel wat sjovel uitzien, maar les geven kan hij goed!" zei George terwijl hij naast Fred ging zitten. "Dat hebben we straks, en daarna zijn we vrij." zei Emma. "Uitgezonderd huiswerk." mompelde Skye.


	13. Chapter 13 VTZK

**Hoofdstuk 13 Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten**

**POV Skye **

Professor Lupos was niet in de klas toen ze arriveerden voor hun eerste les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Iedereen ging zitten, legde zijn boeken, veren en perkament neer en zat te kletsen tot hij eindelijk binnenkwam. Lupos glimlachte vaag en zette zijn oude, haveloze koffertje op zijn bureau. Hij zag er nog even sjofel uit als in de trein maar ook ietsje gezonder, alsof hij een paar keer goed had gegeten.

"Goeiemiddag." zei hij. "Zouden jullie je boeken weer willen opbergen? We beginnen vandaag met een praktijkles. Jullie hebben alleen je toverstaf nodig." Skye keek Emma aan. Ze hadden nog niet vaak praktijk gehad, de eerste en laatste keer was ook meteen de vreselijkste geweest. Skye's haar was daardoor groen-blauw geworden, en nu pas was het er weer bijna uit. Ze had nu een donkerblauwe kleur, met een beetje groen.

"Goed." zei professor Lupos toen iedereen klaar was. "zouden jullie me willen volgen?"

Verbaasd maar geinteresseerd stonden de leerlingen op en volgden hem naar buiten. Hij ging hen voor door de verlaten gang en toen ze de hoek omgingen zagen ze Foppe de klopgeest, die ondersteboven in de lucht zweefde en het dichtstbijzijnde sleutelgat volstopte met kauwgom.

Foppe keek pas op toen professor Lupos op een halve meter afstand was. Toen wiebelde hij met zijn kromme tenen en begon te zingen: "Leipe linke Lupos, leipe linke Lupos, leipe linke..."

Foppe was vrijwel altijd grof en onhandelbaar, maar had meestal toch enig respect voor de leraren. Iedereen keek naar professor Lupos om te zien hoe hij zou reageren, en tot hun verbazing glimlachte hij alleen.

"Ik zou die kauwgom maar uit dat sleutelgat halen als ik jou was, Foppe." zei hij vriendelijk. "Anders kan meneer Vilder niet bij zijn bezems."

Foppe deed alsof hij professor Lupos niet gehoord had en maakte een geluid alsof hij een harde, natte wind liet.

Professor Lupos zuchtte en pakte zijn toverstok.

"Dit is een nuttig spreukje." zei hij over zijn schouder tegen de leerlingen. "Let goed op."

Hij hief zijn stok op, zei: _"Gommibommi!"_ en richtte hem op Foppe.

De kauwgom schoot uit het sleutelgat en verdween in Foppes linkerneusgat. Foppe keerde zich om, zodat hij weer recht hing en zoefde vloekend weg. _Die moet ik onthouden! Kan ik Draco mee treiteren..._

"Cool, professor!" zei Daan Tomas verbaasd.

"Dank je, Daan." zei professor Lupos, die zijn toverstaf weer wegstopte. "Zullen we verdergaan?"

Ze liepen door, maar de leerlingen keken met veel meer respect naar die sjofele professor Lupos. Hij ging hen voor door een tweede gang en bleef staan bij de deur van de lerarenkamer.

"Naar binnen, graag." zei professor Lupos, die de deur opendeed en opzij stapte.

De lerarenkamer, een lang vertrek met donkere lambrisering en een hoop niet bij elkaar passende stoelen, was verlaten, op één leraar na. Professor Sneep zat in een lage fauteuil en keek om toen de leerlingen binnenkwamen. Zijn ogen fonkelden en er speelde een onaangename grijns om zijn mond. Toen professor Lupos ook binnenkwam en de deur dicht wilde doen zei Sneep: "Laat maar open, Lupos. Ik ben hier liever geen getuige van."

Hij stond op en beende met wapperend zwart gewaad langs de leerlingen naar de deur. In de deuropening draaide hij zich om en zei: "Misschien ben je nog niet gewaarschuwd, Lupos, maar in deze klas zit een zekere Marcel Lubbermans. Ik raad je aan om hem vooral niets moeilijks te laten doen, tenzij juffrouw Griffel constant aanwijzingen in zijn oor sist." Skye keek Sneep vijandig aan.

Professor Lupos trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Ik had juist gehoopt dat Marcel me zou assisteren tijdens de eerste fase van de les en ik weet zeker dat hij dat naar volle tevredenheid zal doen." zei Lupos. Sneeps bovenlip krulde om, maar hij ging naar buiten en trok de deur met een klap achter zich dicht.

"Goed," zei Lupos, die gebaarde dat de leerlingen moesten meekomen naar de verste hoek van de kamer, waar een oude kleerkast stond. Lupos ging naast de kast staan, die plotseling begon te schommelen en tegen de muur sloeg. Skye deinsde geschrokken achteruit, net als Emma.

"Maak je geen zorgen." zei professor Lupos kalm. "Er zit een Boeman in."

Skye vond dat weldegelijk iets om zorgen over te maken. En ze was niet de enige. Marcel keek professor Lupos doodsbenauwd aan en Simon Filister staarde geschrokken naar de rammelende deurkruk.

"Boemannen houden van donkere, besloten ruimtes." zei Lupos. 'Kleerkasten, de ruimte onder het bed, gootsteenkastjes... Ik heb er zelfs eentje meegemaakt die zich in een staande klok had weten te wurmen. Dit exemplaar heeft zich gisteren in deze kast genesteld en ik heb het schoolhoofd gevraagd of het personeel hem wilde laten zitten, zodat ik m'n derdejaars erop los kon laten. De eerste vraag die we ons moeten stellen is: wat is een Boeman precies?"

Hermelien stak haar hand op.

"Een wezen dat van gedaante kan veranderen. Het neemt de vorm aan van wat ons volgens hem de meeste angst inboezemt." zei Hermelien.

"Ik had het zelf niet beter kunnen zeggen..." zei Lupos met een glimlach en Hermelien glunderde. "Dus de Boeman die daar in het donker zit, heeft nog geen gedaante aangenomen. Hij weet nog niet waar degene die de kast opendoet bang voor is. Niemand weet hoe een Boeman eruitziet als hij alleen is, maar als ik hem loslaat, verandert hij in wat wij het meeste vrezen." Lupos negeerde Marcels sputterende geluidje van angst en vervolgde: "En dat betekent dat we direct een groot voordeel hebben tegenover die Boeman. Weet jij welk voordeel, Harry?"

"Eh... omdat we met zoveel zijn, weet hij niet wat voor vorm hij moet aannemen?"

"Precies."zei Lupos. "Het is altijd verstandig om iemand bij je te hebben als je met een Boeman te maken hebt. Dan raakt hij in de war. Moet hij nou een onthoofd lijk worden of een vleesetende slak? Ik heb ooit een Boeman gezien die precies die fout maakte... hij probeerde twee mensen tegelijk bang te maken en veranderde in een onthoofde slak. Daar schrok natuurlijk niemand van. De bezwering om een Boeman af te weren is eenvoudig, maar vereist veel wilskracht. Wat voor een Boeman fataal is, is namelijk gelach. Jullie moeten hem dwingen om een vorm aan te nemen die jullie grappig vinden. Laten we die bezwering eerst oefenen zonder toverstokken. Zeg me na... _Ridiculus!"_

_"Ridiculus!"_ zeiden de leerlingen in koor. "Dit is best wel mallotig." fluisterde Skye richting Emma. Emma grinnikte.

"Goed zo." zei Lupos. "Heel goed. Maar dat was het gemakkelijke gedeelte. Het woord alleen is niet genoeg. Zoals jij nu gaat demonstreren, Marcel."

De kast schudde weer, maar lang niet zo erg als Marcel, die naar voren sjokte alsof hij op weg was naar het schavot.

"Goed, Marcel," zei Lupos. "Om met het begin te beginnen: waar ben je het aller- allerbangst voor?"

Marcels lippen bewogen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit.

"Sorry, Marcel, ik verstond je niet." zei professor Lupos.

Marcel staarde verwilderd om zich heen, alsof hij de anderen om hulp smeekte, maar fluisterde toen nauwelijks hoorbaar: "Professor Sneep."

Bijna iedereen lachte en zelfs Marcel grijnsde verontschuldigend, maar Lupos keek bedachtzaam en Skye vond het eigenlijk ook niet grappig.

"Professor Sneep... hmmm... je woont bij je grootmoeder, nietwaar Marcel?"

"Eh - ja," zei Marcel nerveus. "Maar- maar ik wil ook niet dat die Boeman in m'n oma verandert."

"Nee, nee, dat bedoelde ik niet." zei Lupos glimlachend. "Zou je ons willen vertellen wat voor kleren je grootmoeder meestal draagt?"

Marcel keek hem stomverbaasd aan, maar zei toen: "Nou... altijd dezelfde hoed. Een hoge, met een opgezette gier erop. En een lange jurk... groen, normaal gesproken... en soms een stola van vossenbont..." "En een tas?" spoorde Lupos hem aan.

"Ja, een grote rode." zei Marcel.

"Prima," zei professor Lupos. "Kun je die kleren voor je zien, Marcel? Kun je ze voor je geestesoog halen?" "Ja," zei Marcel onzeker. Het was duidelijk dat hij zich angstig afvroeg wat de volgende stap zou zijn.

"Als die Boeman uit de kast springt en jou ziet, Marcel, zal hij de vorm aannemen van professor Sneep." zei Lupos. "En dan hef jij je toverstok op - zo - en roep je _'Ridiculus!' _- en concentreer je je uit alle macht op je grootmoeders kleren. Als alles goed gaat, zullen we zien dat professor Boeman Sneep plotseling die hoed met die gier opheeft, die groene jurk draagt en die grote rode tas in zijn hand heeft."

Iedereen schaterde van het lachen en de kleerkast schommelde nog heftiger heen en weer.

"Als Marcel succes heeft, zal de Boeman waarschijnlijk zijn aandacht een voor een op de anderen richten." zei Lupos. "Ik wil dat jullie nu vast bedenken waar jullie het aller bangst voor zijn en hoe jullie dat er dan komisch uit kunnen laten zien..."

Het werd stil in de kamer. Skye dacht na over waar ze bang voor was. _De duisternis... Maar hoe zou dat eruit zien en hoe kan je dat nou grappig maken!_

"Is iedereen klaar?" vroeg Lupos.

"Nee, professor." zei Skye. "Oké, nou, denk je dan nog even na, maar dan gaan we wel alvast beginnen." zei Lupos.

"Marcel, wij gaan een stukje achteruit, Zodat jij de ruimte hebt, ja? Ik zeg wel wie als volgende aan de beurt is... achteruit, iedereen, zodat Marcel goed kan mikken."

De andere leerlingen schuifelden achteruit en gingen tegen de muren staan, zodat Marcel eenzaam achterbleef bij de kleerkast. Hij zag er bleek en angstig uit, maar had de mouwen van zijn gewaad opgestroopt en hield zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Ik tel tot drie, Marcel." zei Lupos, die met zijn eigen stok op de knop van de kast wees. "Een... twee... drie... af!"

Een vonkenstraal spoot uit de punt van Lupos' toverstaf naar de deurknop. De kleerkast vloog open en professor Sneep stapte naar buiten. Zijn fonkelende ogen staarden dreigend naar Marcel.

Marcel deinsde achteruit, met opgeheven toverstok en lippen die geluidloos bewogen. Sneep stapte op hem af en stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad.

"R-r-ridiculus!" piepte Marcel.

Er klonk een geluid als een zweepslag. Sneep struikelde; hij droeg plotseling een lange, met kant afgezette jurk en een torenhoge hoed met een mottige gier erbovenop. Aan zijn hand bungelde een enorme, vuurrode tas.

Iedereen schaterde; de Boeman bleef verward staan en professor Lupos riep: "Parvati! Jouw beurt!"

Parvati stapte vastberaden naar voren. Sneep keerde zich dreigend naar haar toe; er klonk opnieuw een knal en in plaats van Sneep stond er nu een bebloede, in windsels gehulde mummie. Zijn oogloze gezicht was op Parvati gericht en hij begon heel langzaam op haar af te lopen, met slepende voeten en stijve armen die traag werden opgeheven..."

_"Ridiculus!"_ riep Parvati.

Een beenwindsel van de mummie ging los; zijn voeten raakten verstrikt, hij viel met een smak op de grond en zijn hoofd rolde weg. "Simon!" brulde Lupos.

Simon liep om Parvati heen.

** Beng!**

Waar de mummie had gelegen, stond nu een vrouw met zwart haar tot op de grond en een uitgemergeld, groenachtig gezicht, die Skye meteen herkende als een feeks. Ze sperde haar mond open en een akelig geluid galmde door de kamer. Skye drukte haar handen tegen haar oren.

_"Ridiculus!"_ riep Simon.

De feeks maakte een rasperig geluid en greep naar haar keel; ze was haar stem kwijt.

Beng! De feeks veranderde in een rat, die in een kringetje achter zijn eigen staart aan rende en toen... **beng!.**..

in een ratelslang die rond gleed en kronkelde voor hij...

**beng!... **

een enkele, bloederige oogbol werd.

Nu was Emma aan de beurt. Ze stapte naar voren en de oogbol veranderde in een grote blonde wolf. De wolf gromde en Emma trilde. "_Ridiculus!" _

De wolf veranderde in een kleine puppy.

"Hij is in de war!" riep Lupos. "We zijn er bijna! Daan!"

** Beng! **

De puppy werd een afgehakte hand, die zich omdraaide en

als een krab over de grond begon te kruipen.

_"Ridiculus!"_ schreeuwde Daan.

Opnieuw een knal en de hand werd gevangen in een muizenval. "Uitstekend. Ron, jij bent!" Ron sprong naar voren.

** Beng!**

Er werd flink gegild en Skye huiverde. Een reusachtige, harige spin van wel twee meter groot kwam op Ron af, met dreigend klikkende kaken. Ze had niet zulke goeie herinneringen aan spinnen, maar ja, wie wel...

_"Ridiculus!" _De poten van de spin verdwenen; hij rolde om en om en Belinda Broom slaakte een kreetje en sprong haastig achteruit. De spin bleef vlak bij Harry liggen en die hief zijn staf op, maar...

"Hier!" riep professor Lupos, die plotseling toesnelde.

** Beng!**

De pootloze spin was verdwenen. Even staarde iedereen verwilderd om zich heen en keek waar hij was gebleven, maar toen zagen ze een zilverwitte bol in de lucht hangen, voor de ogen van Lupos, die haast loom _"Ridiculus!"_ zei.

** Beng!**

"Kom op! Skye, geef hem de genadeklap!" zei Lupos, toen de Boeman in de vorm van een kakkerlak op de grond plofte.

** Beng! **

Het werd helemaal donker in de lerarenkamer.

"Professor? Ik kan hem niet zien." zei Skye trillerig. "_Lumos!" _hoorde ze Emma zeggen, en Skye zag een donkere gedaante bij de lichtknop en riep: "_Ridiculus!" _

De boeman verdween en veranderde in haar vader die deed alsof hij een kikker was.

Iedereen schaterden van het lachen.

De Boeman ontplofte, spatte in duizend rooksliertjes uiteen en was verdwenen.

"Uitstekend!" riep professor Lupos en iedereen klapte. "Uitstekend, Skye. Goed gedaan... eens kijken... vijf punten voor Griffoendor voor iedereen die de Boeman heeft aangepakt... tien voor Skye omdat ze hem de genade klap heeft gegeven... en vijf punten voor Hermelien en voor Harry."

"Maar ik heb niks gedaan." zei Harry.

"Jij en Hermelien hebben m'n vragen aan het begin van de les correct beantwoord, Harry." zei Lupos luchtig. "Goed gedaan, allemaal, een prima les. Huiswerk: lees het hoofdstuk over Boemannen en maak een samenvatting... maandag inleveren. Dat was het voor vandaag."

Opgewonden pratend verlieten de leerlingen de lerarenkamer.

"Hoe kwam je op je vader?" vroeg Emma lachend. "Mijn vader deed dat altijd als ik chagrijnig of verdrietig was." zei Skye, terwijl ze de trappen opliepen.


	14. Chapter 14 Snuf

**Hoofdstuk 14 Snuf**

**POV Emma**

Binnen de kortste keren was Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten vrijwel iedereens lievelingsvak. Alleen Draco en zijn Zwadderaars hadden iets op professor Lupos aan te merken.

"Moet je dat gewaad van hem zien!" zei Draco vaak op doordringende fluistertoon als professor Lupos langskwam. "Hij loopt er net zo bij als onze oude huiself." Skye had dan vernietigende blikken op hem geworpen, omdat zijn huiself nu de hare, voor geld, was. Verder kon het niemand iets schelen dat de gewaden van professor Lupos gerafeld waren. Zijn volgende lessen waren even interessant als de eerste. Na de Boeman bestudeerden ze Roodkopjes, akelige, koboldachtige wezentjes die zich schuilhielden op plaatsen waar bloed vergoten was, zoals in de kerkers van kastelen of in kuilen op verlaten slagvelden, waar ze wachtten om verdwaalde reizigers neer te knuppelen. Na de Roodkopjes gingen ze verder met Kappa's, griezelige waterbewoners die eruitzagen als geschubde apen, en handen met zwemvliezen hadden die jeukten om argeloze pootjebaders in hun vijvers te wurgen.

Emma hoopte dat Toverdranken leuker werd, omdat dat nu het ergst was. Sneep was de laatste weken in een extra wraakzuchtige bui en iedereen wist waarom. Het verhaal dat de Boeman de vorm van Sneep had aangenomen en dat Marcel hem de kleren van zijn grootmoeder had aangetrokken, had als een lopend vuurtje de ronde gedaan. Sneep kon er blijkbaar de humor niet van inzien. Zijn ogen schoten vuur als hij ook maar de naam van professor Lupos hoorde en hij blafte Marcel erger af dan ooit.

Waarzeggerij werd ook steeds vreemder bij de uren in de verstikkende torenkamer van professor Zwamdrift, waar zij en Skye vormeloze omtrekken en symbolen ontcijferde. Ze werd erg moe van de lucht in die kamer, waardoor ze vaak bijna in slaap viel. Professor Zwamdrift werd door veel leerlingen met groot ontzag, ja zelfs verering behandeld. Parvati en Belinda hingen tegenwoordig vaak met lunchtijd in de torenkamer van professor Zwamdrift rond en keken altijd ergerlijk superieur als ze terugkwamen, alsof zij op de hoogte waren van dingen die de anderen niet wisten. Emma, Skye en Hermelien snapten daar echt niets van. Maar de meiden begonnen ook op een soort eerbiedige fluistertoon tegen Harry te praten, alsof hij al op zijn sterfbed lag.

Emma vond Verzorging van Fabeldieren nogal saai worden, terwijl ze die les met de Hippogriefen eigenlijk fantastisch vond. Hagrid had blijkbaar al zijn zelfvertrouwen verloren en ze leerden nu les na les hoe ze Flubberwurmen moesten verzorgen, die zo ongeveer de saaiste wezens waren die je je kon indenken.

"Waarom zou iemand zo'n ding willen hebben?" vroeg Skye, nadat ze weer een uur lang fijngehakte sla in de slijmerige kelen van de Flubberwurmen hadden gepropt.

Het werd begin oktober, en op een avond, toen Emma uit de bieb kwam en terugkeerde naar de Leerlingenkamer,klonk er opgewonden geroezemoes in de leerlingen kamer. Ze liep naar Skye, die de bank voor haar alleen had, en nog aan Astronomie bezig was. Zo te zien moest ze moeite doen om zich te concentreren, want ze zat te wippen op haar plek. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma. "Het eerste weekend dat we naar Zweinsveld mogen!" riep Skye enthousiast. Emma keek naar een briefje dat op het prikbord was verschenen. "Eind oktober, Halloween!" Emma zag dat Harry en Fred door het portret kwamen, en draaide zich naar Skye. "Leuk!" Emma plofte naast Skye neer, en ze begonnen te verzinnen wat er allemaal zou zijn, en wat ze zouden kopen. Toen kwam Sjors naast Emma zitten, en vroeg: "Eerste keer Zweinsveld?" Emma en Skye begonnen te lachen. "Ja." zei Emma vrolijk. "Zullen we met z'n drietjes gaan?" Skye knikte meteen, nog voordat Emma had kunnen nadenken. _Skye deed de laatste tijd ook vreemd... Ze heeft toch geen plan?_ Dacht Emma geschrokken, en ze keek Skye wantrouwend aan. Skye, die niets door had, was aan het praten met Sjors. Emma haalde haar schouders op en pakte haar Astronomie huiswerk.

Emma kon zich niet zo goed concentreren, maar ze wist niet waardoor het kwam. Het kwam of door Skye, die tegen haar aankletste, of door Sjors, die tegen haar aanleunde, en antwoorden in haar oor fluisterde.

Toen Emma klaar met haar huiswerk was, zat Skye nog steeds aan haar huiswerk. Emma schoof haar huiswerk naar Skye toe. "Deze heb je nog tegoed." zei Emma met een knipoog. Emma leunde tegen Sjors aan en kletste met hem.

Opeens brulde Ron "He!", waardoor ze schrokken. Ze keken naar Ron, die zijn tas greep terwijl Knikkebeen er zijn klauwen in zette en verwoed begon te krabben. "DONDER OP, STOM ROTBEEST!" Ron probeerde de tas weg te grissen, maar Knikkebeen klampte zich blazend en klauwend vast.

"Doe hem geen pijn, Ron!" piepte Hermelien. Alle leerlingen in de kamer keken. Ron zwaaide zijn tas in het rond, maar Knikkebeen bleef zich verwoed vastklampen. Opeens vloog Schurfie eruit.

"GRIJP DIE KAT!" schreeuwde Ron terwijl Knikkebeen zijn klauwen loshaakte uit de restanten van de tas, over de tafel sprong en achter de doodsbange rat aan joeg.

George dook naar Knikkebeen, maar miste; Schurfie stoof tussen twintig paar benen door en schoot onder een oude ladekast; Knikkebeen kwam slippend tot stilstand, zakte half door zijn kromme poten en begon woedend met zijn voorpoot onder de kast heen en weer te maaien.

Ron en Hermelien holden erheen; Hermelien greep Knikkebeen om zijn middel en trok hem weg; Ron gooide zich op zijn buik neer en wist Schurfie met de grootste moeite aan zijn staart onder de kast uit te trekken.

"Moet je hem zien!" zei hij woedend tegen Hermelien, terwijl hij Schurfie voor haar gezicht liet bungelen. "Hij is vel over been! Zorg dat die rotkat bij hem uit de buurt blijft!" "Knikkebeen snapt niet dat dat verkeerd is!" zei Hermelien met trillende stem. "Alle katten jagen op ratten, Ron!" "Er is iets raars aan dat beest!" zei Ron, die een heftig tegenspartelende Schurfie in zijn borstzak probeerde te duwen. "Hij hoorde me zeggen dat Schurfie in m'n schooltas zat!" "Wat een onzin!" zei Hermelien ongeduldig. "Knikkebeen rook hem gewoon, Ron. Hoe denk je dat hij anders-" "Die kat heeft het op Schurfie gemunt!" zei Ron, zonder zich iets aan te trekken van de mensen om hem heen, die begonnen te gniffelen. "En Schurfie was er eerder en hij is nog ziek ook!"

Ron stampte de kamer uit en de trap op naar de jongensslaapzalen. Emma keek hem na. _Arme Shurfie..._ Er klonk gelach en geroezemoes bij de ingang van de meisjesslaapzalen en Emma keek erheen. Een groep meisjes stond in een cirkel om iets heen. Emma keek naar Sjors, die zijn wenkbrauwen optrok. "Wat is daar aan de hand?" vroeg Emma aan Skye en Sjors. Die haalden hun schouders op en keken verbaast naar de meisjes. Opeens klonk er geblaf en Snuf rende naar de bank en sprong bij Emma op schoot. De meisjes liepen lachend weg. "Heej Snuf. Hoe ben je ontsnapt?" vroeg Emma. Ze begon te lachen toen Snuf haar begon te likken. "Volgens mij heb je de deur niet goed dichtgedaan." Zei Skye lachend. Belinda kwam haastig aanlopen. "Sorry Emma. Ik dacht dat ik de deur goed had dichtgedaan." Zei ze verontschuldigend. "Geeft niets, dan ziet hij nu ook wat meer." Antwoordde Emma glimlachend. Belinda liep opgelucht naar Parvati. Belinda en Parvati wisten het ook, omdat ze bij haar op de kamer sliepen.


	15. Chapter 15 Zweinsveld

**Hoofdstuk 15 Zweinsveld**

**POV Emma**

Ron bleef kwaad op Hermelien, wat ze soms ook vervelend vond. Maar ze was blij dat ze haar hart kon luchten bij Emma en Skye.

De dag van Zweinsveld kwam steeds dichterbij.

Ze stonden in de rij bij het klaslokaal Gedaanteverwisselingen, toen ze zagen dat Belinda huilde. Parvati had haar arm om haar heen en legde iets uit aan Simon en Daan, die heel ernstig keken. "Wat is er Belinda?" vroeg Emma bezorgd. "Ze heeft vanochtend een brief gehad van thuis." fluisterde Parvati. "Binkie, haar konijn, is opgegeten door een vos." "Oh wat vreselijk." Zei Emma meelevend. "O." zei Hermelien, die samen met Harry en Ron achter Emma en Skye was verschenen. "Wat erg voor je, Belinda." "Ik had het kunnen weten!" zei Belinda tragisch. "Weet je wat voor dag het vandaag is?" "Zestien oktober?" zei Skye."Datgene waar je zo bang voor bent zal op zestien oktober plaatsvinden!' Weet je nog wel? Ze had gelijk, ze had gelijk!"

De hele klas stond nu om Belinda heen. Simon schudde ernstig zijn hoofd. Hermelien aarzelde even en zei toen: "Was… was je bang dat Binkie gedood zou worden door een vos?" "Nou, niet per se door een vos." zei Belinda, die Hermelien met betraande ogen aankeek. "Maar ik was natuurlijk wel bang dat hij dood zou gaan. Dat spreekt voor zich." _Ik zou hetzelfde voelen als Snuf er niet meer was…_

"O." zei Hermelien. "Was Binkie een oud konijn?" vroeg Skye plots. "N-nee!" snikte Belinda. "H-hij was nog maar een jonkie!" Parvati omhelsde Belinda extra stevig. "Waarom was je dan bang dat hij dood zou gaan?" zei Hermelien. Parvati keek haar nijdig aan. "Nou ja, laten we wel wezen." zei Hermelien tegen de overige leerlingen. "Ik bedoel, Binkie heeft niet eens vandaag het loodje gelegd. Nee toch? Belinda heeft het vandaag alleen gehoord…" Belinda jammerde luid "… en ze kan er niet bang voor zijn geweest, want het was een schok voor haar…"

"Luister maar niet naar Hermelien, Belinda." riep Ron. "Die vindt de dieren van andere mensen gewoon niet zo belangrijk." Emma liep naar Belinda toe, en legde een hand op haar schouder. Op dat moment deed professor Anderling de deur van het lokaal open, wat misschien maar goed was; Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar vuil aan en toen ze binnen waren, gingen ze aan weerszijden van Harry zitten en zeiden de hele les geen woord tegen elkaar. Emma en Skye gingen voor hen zitten. Professor Anderling bracht Emma later aan het einde van de les, op het idee van Zweinsveld.

"Momentje!" riep ze toen de leerlingen aanstalten maakten om de klas te verlaten. "Omdat jullie allemaal tot mijn afdeling behoren, zou ik graag willen dat jullie je bezoekformulier voor Zweinsveld voor Halloween bij mij inleveren. Geen formulier betekent ook geen bezoek aan het dorp, dus denk eraan, niet vergeten!" Marcel stak zijn hand op. "Professor, ik… ik geloof dat ik niet meer weet waar…" "Je grootmoeder heeft je formulier rechtstreeks aan mij opgestuurd, Lubbermans." zei professor Anderling. "Ze dacht blijkbaar dat dat veiliger zou zijn. Goed, dat was het. Jullie kunnen gaan." Emma en Skye ruimden hun spullen op, en zagen dat Harry naar Anderling liep.

Emma en Skye liepen naar de volgende les, en kletsten over wat ze in Zweinsveld zouden doen. Emma had door dat Skye er niet helemaal bij was. "Wat?" zei ze weer eens. "Ik vroeg of je nog ideeën hebt waar we nog meer heen konden." "Eh… Nee." Zei Skye vaag.

Op de ochtend van Halloween werd Emma vrolijk wakker, en liep tevreden naar beneden, samen met Skye. Sjors zat op de bank, en glimlachte toen hij de meiden naar beneden zag komen. Emma plofte naast hem neer, en Skye werd geroepen door Fred. "Zin in Zweinsveld?" vroeg Sjors. Emma knikte. Ze keek naar Skye die met Fred stond te praten. Ze wachtten samen op Skye die in een opperbest humeur naar hun terug liep. "Sorry, vinden jullie het erg om met z'n tweetjes te gaan?" vroeg Skye onschuldig. Emma keek haar verbaast aan. "Nee hoor." Antwoordde Sjors. "Oké, want ik ga met Fred." Zei Skye met een rood hoofd. Emma grinnikte. Ze snapte het wel. Alleen had ze zo'n vermoeden dat Skye dit gehoopt had. Ze vond het toch niet zo erg om met Sjors te gaan. Fred voegde zich bij hun en sloeg een arm om Skye heen. "Zullen we gaan?" vroeg hij glimlachend. Ze knikten en liepen met z'n viertjes naar de uitgang.

Toen ze in Zweinsveld waren, gingen Fred en Skye meteen een winkel in. Sjors en Emma liepen samen verder. "Waar wil je heen?" vroeg Sjors. "Maakt mij niet uit." zei Emma glimlachend.

Het was super. Ze gingen vele winkels in, omdat Emma veel wilde zien, en omdat het koud was. Ze kwamen met zakken vol met snoep uit Zonko's, en liepen naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Emma voelde Sjors' hand langs de hare gaan, en kreeg een warm gevoel van binnen. Ze had het gevoel dat ze Sjors de laatste tijd méér dan aardig vond.

De vingertoppen van Sjors raakten haar vingers. Ze voelde dat Sjors haar hand pakte, en Emma keek hem aan. Sjors glimlachte naar haar en gaf een kneepje in haar hand.

_Zijn ogen… _

Emma zuchtte. "Wat is er?" vroeg Sjors glimlachend.

"Niets…" zei Emma en ze liepen De Drie Bezemstelen binnen.

Sjors begeleidde haar naar een tafeltje en schoof de stoel voor haar naar achter.

"Dank je." Zei Emma glimlachend en ze ging zitten. Hij schoof de stoel weer aan en zei: "Ik bestel wel."

Hij liep weg en Emma keek hem na.

Even later kwam hij terug met twee glazen met een oranje vloeistof en met een dikke, witte schuimlaag erop.

"Wat is dat?" vroeg Emma. "Boterbier." Zei hij glimlachend. Hij zette de glazen op de tafel en schoof er een naar Emma toe. Hij ging op de stoel naast Emma zitten.

Emma pakte het glas en keek er eerst naar. Het zag eruit alsof het een koude drank was.

Ze bracht het glas naar haar lippen en liet wat Boterbier in haar mond glijden.

Het was het lekkerste drinken wat Emma ooit had geproefd. Het was warm en zoet en verder had Emma er geen woorden voor.

Ze zette het glas weer op tafel en keek Sjors aan. Hij keek haar ook aan. "Lekker?" vroeg hij. Emma knikte. Sjors pakte de hand van Emma.

De deur van het café ging open, en Skye en Fred kwamen binnen. Skye plofte tegenover Emma en Sjors op een stoel neer, en Fred ging naast haar zitten. "Heej." Zei Skye vrolijk. "Hoi." Zei Emma. "Fijne dag gehad?" fluisterde Skye richting Emma, terwijl Fred opstond om wat voor hem en Skye te bestellen.

Emma keek haar aan. "Eh, ja. Leuk." Zei Emma een beetje verbaast. "Fantastisch, he? Zweinsveld?" "Ja." Zei Emma en Fred kwam terug met nog twee glazen Boterbier. Hij zette die op de tafel en ging weer zitten.

"Hoe was jullie dag?" vroeg Emma plagerig. "Leuk." Zei Fred en hij kuste Skye op haar wang. Skye werd rood en Sjors en Emma lachten.

Ze praatten nog even over hun dag, dronken hun Boterbier op en daarna vertrokken Skye en Fred weer.

"Dag, Emms." Zei Skye en ze knipoogde.

Emma en Sjors bleven alleen achter.

Emma leunde tegen Sjors aan. Sjors streelde haar haar. Zijn handen voelden warm.

Ze keek hem aan. Hij glimlachte.

Haar hoofd was dichtbij de zijne.

Opeens raakte Sjors' lippen die van haar. Zijn lippen voelde zacht en warm. Ze kuste hem terug en sloot haar ogen.

Toen ze elkaar weer loslieten zag ze Skye in door de ramen gluren, met Fred naast haar.

Ze glimlachten beide.

Emma besefte dat Skye daarom zo vreemd deed. Ze probeerde haar te koppelen met Sjors!

Ze keek Sjors aan, en hij keek haar aan. Hij glimlachte breed en zij glimlachte terug.

_Dit was de beste, leukste en liefdevolste eerste keer Zweinsveld…_


	16. Chapter 16 De Dikke Dame

**Hoofdstuk** **16** **De** **Dikke** **Dame**

**POV** **Skye**

Skye liep arm in arm met Fred richting het kasteel. Haar plan was gelukt. Emma en Sjors waren samen.

Fred vertelde wat moppen en Skye lachte af en toe.

Op een gegeven moment zei Fred: "Skye, wat is er?" Skye keek hem onschuldig aan. "O, kom op Skye,"zei Fred een beetje geïrriteerd. "Ik weet dat je niet echt luistert…" Hij stond stil en Skye ook.

"Nou…" zei Skye langzaam. "Ik heb geprobeerd Emma en Sjors te koppelen…" Fred grijnsde. "Dat heb ik gemerkt… en je plannetje is gelukt." Skye glimlachte en ze liepen verder.

Skye merkte na een tijdje dat ze vlak bij de Dementors waren, want ze kreeg het plots ijskoud.

Fred drukte haar dicht tegen zich aan en ze liepen snel langs die vreselijke wezens.

"Zullen we meteen naar de Grote Zaal gaan?" stelde Skye voor. "We zijn eigenlijk al een beetje laat…" "Nou en." Zei Fred en hij kuste haar. Dit was de eerste keer dat Fred haar op haar lippen kuste. Ze beantwoordde zijn kus en ze legde haar hand in zijn nek.

Fred liet haar los en zij hem. Ze giechelde ongewild.

"Kom." zei hij en samen liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal.

De Zaal was versierd met meer dan honderd pompoenen met kaarsen erin, met een zwerm rondfladderende vleermuizen en met knaloranje linten die traag kronkelend onder het stormachtige plafond dreven, als een soort slangen.

Ze gingen zitten en even later verschenen Emma en Sjors ook.

Skye grijnsde breed naar Emma, die naast haar kwam zitten.

"Jouw wil ik straks nog spreken..." zei Emma met een gemaakte boosheid.

"En?" fluisterde ze terug. "Kan ie goed zoenen?" "Skye!" riep Emma uit en Skye lachte. "Wat is er met jou gebeurd? Heb je soms last van... Vlinders in je buik?"

Fred had het zo te zien gehoord en drukte een kus op Skye's voorhoofd. "Dat hoop ik wel..." zei hij.

Het eten was heerlijk. Skye had zich vol gepropt met snoep, die ze voor een deel van Fred had gehad, maar schepte toch twee keer op.

Het feestmaal eindigde met een voorstelling door de spoken. Ze kwamen plotseling uit de muren en tafel te voorschijn, en Skye had geen honger meer, nadat Haast Onthoofde Henk door haar bord omhoog was komen zweven.

Hij had veel succes met het naspelen van zijn eigen mislukte onthoofding, wat Skye persoonlijk niet zo'n fijn gezicht vond, maar zo te zien vonden Fred en George het wel... Leuk.

Skye stond op om de Zaal te verlaten, net als Emma en Sjors.

"Ga je mee?" vroeg Skye aan Fred.

Hij knikte en stond ook op.

George klopte Fred op de rug, alsof hij hem succes wenste.

"Kom." zei Fred en hij sloeg een arm om Skye's middel.

Sjors sloeg een arm om Emma's nek heen, en Skye glimlachte naar haar.

Toen ze in de gang kwamen die naar de Dikke Dame leidde, stond die helemaal vol met leerlingen. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Emma.

Sjors haalde zijn schouders op.

Fred tuurde langs de leerlingen, maar zonder succes.

"Laat me erdoor!" riep Percy, terwijl hij zich een weg door de menigte wrong.

"Wat is dat voor opstopping? Jullie zijn toch niet allemaal het wachtwoord vergeten... opzij, ik ben Hoofdmonitor..."

Plotseling viel er een stilte.

"Haal professor Perkamentus. Vlug!" riep Percy op een scherpe toon.

Even later verscheen professor Perkamentus. De Griffoendors gingen opzij om hem door te laten, zodat hij bij het portret kon komen.

"O hemel..." zei Hermelien, die samen met Harry en Ron achter hun waren verschenen.

Skye boog zich in hun richting en zag dat de

Dikke Dame uit haar portret was verdwenen. Het portret was zo toegetakeld dat hier en daar repen linnen op de grond lagen. Grote stukken van het doek waren compleet weggerukt._ O nee... Dat is absoluut niet goed..._

Perkamentus wierp een blik op het vernielde schilderij en draaide zich toen somber om, op het moment dat Anderling, Lupos en Sneep ook haastig kwamen aanlopen."We moeten haar vinden." zei Perkamentus. "Professor Anderling, zoudt u meneer Vilder willen halen en zeggen dat hij elk schilderij in het kasteel moet afzoeken naar de Dikke Dame?"

"Dat zal niet meevallen!" zei een kakelende stem.

_Rot toch op Foppe. Je doet niets anders dan onrust zaaien. Niemand zal je missen._

Blijkbaar was de irritatie op haar gezicht te lezen, want Fred grinnikte even.

Foppe zweefde op en neer boven de menigte en leek erg blij, zoals altijd als er sprake was van schade of vervelende gebeurtenissen.

"Hoe bedoel je, Foppe?" zei Perkamentus rustig en Foppes grijns werd minder.

Op een kruiperige toon die niet beter was dan zijn vorige toon zei hij: "Ze schaamt zich dood, Uwe Schoolhoofdheid. Ze wil niet dat iemand haar ziet, zo vreselijk is ze toegetakeld. Ik zag haar tussen de bomen door rennen op dat landschap op de vierde verdieping. Ze huilde tranen met tuiten." zei hij opgewekt. Skye keek hem woedend aan. Oké, het was maar een schilderij, maar de toverschilderijen hebben ook gevoelens, net als echte mensen.

"Arme stakker." voegde hij er niet overtuigend aan toe.

"Zei ze ook wie het gedaan had?" vroeg Perkamentus kalm.

"Welzeker, geachte Hoofdprof." zei Foppe, alsof hij op het punt stond een grote bom tot ontploffing te brengen. "Hij ging vreselijk tekeer toen ze hem niet binnen wilde laten, ziet u."

Foppe ging op zijn kop staan en grijnsde tussen zijn benen door naar Perkamentus. "Een slechtgehumeurd heerschap, die Sirius Zwarts."

Skye keek Emma aan, die zo te zien geschokt was.

"Allemaal naar de Grote Zaal!" riep Perkamentus.

"Kom op!" riep Percy. "Jullie hebben professor Perkamentus gehoord!"

Skye, Emma, Sjors en Fred liepen met z'n vieren naar beneden en liepen de Grote Zaal binnen. Even later kregen de Griffoendors gezelschap van de Huffelpuffers, Ravenklauwers en Zwadderaars.

Draco, Korzel en Kwast.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Draco aan Skye, de rest negerend. "Sirius Zwarts heeft ons portret toegetakeld." zei Emma. Draco keek haar kil aan. "Had ik jouw wat gevraagd, Modderbloedje?" Sjors keek hem boos aan. "Draco!" riep Skye. "Zoiets zeg je niet en helemaal al niet tegen mijn beste vriendin, ja?"

"Dus dit zijn nu je vrienden? Jones, Wezel en een Modderbloedje? Laat me niet lachen, Skye." Korzel en Kwast grinnikte dom. Skye kneep in Freds hand.

"Zeg, donder een eind op!" zei Fred. "Zo, zo grote mond Wezel?" vroeg Draco uitdagend. "Zo praat je niet tegen mijn vriendje!" zei Skye boos. Draco keek haar verbaast aan. "Je vriendje? Is Wezel je vriendje? Je bent zeker op je hoofd gevallen, Skye." "Hou je kop." siste Fred. "Rot op!" riep Skye. "Zo, gaan we boos worden?" zei Draco met een kille grjns op zijn gezicht.

"Kom." zei Skye en ze liepen met z'n vieren naar een andere plek in de zaal.

"Stomme eikel." mompelde Skye. "Wind je niet zo op Skye. Het is Malfidus maar." zei Fred. "Ja, maar hij is ook mijn neefje en als familie moet je elkaar respecteren, ondanks mijn vrienden die hij niet mag." "O, is hij je neefje?" vroeg Fred. "Dat heb ik toch gezegd?" vroeg Skye verbaast.

"De leraren en ik moeten het kasteel grondig doorzoeken." zei Perkamentus tegen de leerlingen toen professor Anderling en Banning de deuren van de zaal dichtdeden. "Ik ben bang dat jullie hier moeten overnachten, in het belang van jullie eigen veiligheid. De klassenoudsten bewaken de deuren en de twee Hoofdmonitoren krijgen de leiding. Als er iets gebeurt, moet dat direct aan mij worden gemeld." zei hij tegen Percy, die enorm trots keek.

"Stuur maar een van de spoken met een bericht."

Bij de deur van de zaal bleef professor Perkamentus even staan en zei: "O ja, jullie hebben uiteraard behoefte aan..."

Hij zwaaide achteloos met zijn toverstok en de lange afdelingstafels vlogen naar de zijkanten van de zaal en gingen tegen de wanden staan. Nog een zwaai en de vloer was bezaaid met honderden paarse slaapzakken.

"Welterusten." zei professor Perkamentus en hij deed de deur achter zich dicht.

Onmiddellijk barstte er een opgewonden geroezemoes los.

"Iedereen in een slaapzak!" riep Percy. "Vooruit, geen gepraat meer! Over tien minuten gaat het licht uit!"

Skye, Emma, Sjors en Fred pakte een van de slaapzakken en gingen erop zitten.

Skye hing vermoeid tegen Fred aan, die haar haren streelde.

Emma hing precies hetzelfde als Skye, maar dan tegen Sjors aan.

"Hoe zou hij binnengekomen zijn?" vroeg Sjors.

"Misschien is hij in staat om te Verschijnselen." zei een Ravenklauw die een metertje verderop lag. "Je weet wel, gewoon uit het niets opduiken."

"Ik denk eerder dat hij zich vermomd heeft." zei een leerling van Huffelpuf.

"Hij zou ook naar binnen gevlogen kunnen zijn." opperde Daan.

"Allemaal onzin. Je kan niet verschijnselen op het terrein van Zweinstein. En vliegen, dat ziet een Dementor toch? Net als vermommen." zei Skye geïrriteerd. "Niet zo geïrriteerd, Skye'tje van me." zei Fred en Skye worp hem een boze blik toe. "Noem me alsjeblieft niet zo." zei ze en Fred grinnikte.

"Het licht gaat uit!" riep Percy. "Iedereen in zijn slaapzak en stil zijn!"

Alle kaarsen gingen tegelijk uit. Het enige licht kwam van de zilverachtige, rondzwevende spoken die ernstig met de klassenoudsten spraken, en van het betoverde plafond, waar net als buiten hier en daar sterren straalden.

Skye schrok van de plotselinge verdwijning van het licht en kneep in Freds hand.

"Skye, Wat is er?" fluisterde hij in haar oor.

"Ik... Ik hou niet..." begon ze.

Fred streelde door haar haar en fluisterde: "Ssst. Je houd niet van het donker." Skye antwoordde niet en ging in haar slaapzak liggen, net als Fred.

Ze keerde hem de rug toe en viel in slaap.


	17. Chapter 17 Sneep

**Emma en ik hadden vandaag veel inspiratie. Daarom hebben we drie hoofdstukken geplaatst. Nou ja, we... Ik dan. Ik hoop dat jullie het een leek hoofdstuk vinden.**

**groetjes Skye**

**Hoofdstuk 17 Sneep**

**POV Skye**

Een paar dagen lang kon de school nergens anders over praten dan Sirius Zwarts. De theorieën over hoe hij het kasteel was binnengedrongen werden wilder en wilder en Skye vond alles onzin.

Tijdens hun eerstvolgende les Kruidenkunde vertelde Hannah Albedil van Huffelpuf aan iedereen die maar wilde luisteren dat Zwarts zichzelf in een heester kon veranderen.

Het toegetakelde doek van de Dikke Dame was verwijderd en vervangen door het portret van heer Palagon en zijn dikke pony. Daar was niemand echt blij mee.

Heer Palagon daagde constant mensen uit tot een duel en verzon de rest van de tijd belachelijk ingewikkelde wachtwoorden die hij minstens twee keer per dag veranderde.

"Hij is zo gek als een deur!" mopperde Simon tegen Percy. "Kunnen we niemand anders krijgen?"

"Geen enkel ander schilderij wilde deze baan." zei Percy. "Ze zijn geschrokken van wat er met de Dikke Dame is gebeurd. Heer Palagon was als enige dapper genoeg om zich vrijwillig te melden."

Skye zag Fred bijna niet meer. Als ze geluk had zag ze hem tijdens het eten. De reden dat ze Fred niet zag, was vanwege Zwerkbal. Ondanks het slechte weer trainden het team harder dan ooit, onder toezicht van madame Hooch.

Tijdens het avond eten twee dagen voor de wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich, plofte Fred geïrriteerd naast Skye neer.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ze een beetje bezorgd. "We spelen niet tegen Zwadderich." mopperde Fred. "Waarom niet? Ik had net zo gehoopt dat je een beuker in Draco's richting kon meppen." "Ik ook, maar Malfidus heeft toch _zo'n last_ van zijn arm." gromde Fred.

"Hij stelt zich aan, zoals altijd." zei Skye meteen. "Ik weet dat hij zich aanstelt, het hele team weet het, maar we hebben geen bewijs."

"Tegen wie moeten jullie nu?" "Huffelpuf. Ze hebben een nieuwe aanvoerder, Carlo Kannewasser."

Emma en Sjors kwamen naast hun zitten. Emma giechelde.

"Wat?" vroeg Skye glimlachend. "Dat is die lange, knappe jongen." zei Emma plagerig en Sjors keek haar grijnzend aan. "Bedoel je mij?" vroeg hij en Emma kuste hem.

Skye en Emma liepen de volgende dag naar hun laatste les van deze week: Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten.

Ze stapten het lokaal binnen en zagen in plaats van Lupos, Sneep achter het bureau zitten.

De hele klas, op hun en Harry na was er al.

Ze gingen snel op hun plek zitten en de les begon.

"Goed," zei Sneep. "Ik geef jullie vandaag les, in plaats van professor Lupos." "Waarom?" vroeg Skye. Sneep keek haar kil aan. "Omdat, juffrouw Wizard, professor Lupos zich niet goed genoeg voelt om vandaag voor de klas te staan. En het verbaast mij hoe slecht professor Lupos alles bijhoud..."

Op dat moment werd de deur opengegooid.

Iedereen keek om en zagen Harry, die in de deuropening stond.

"Sorry dat ik te laat ben, professor Lupos, ik..."

"Deze les is tien minuten geleden begonnen, Potter, dus laten we er maar 10 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor van maken. Ga zitten." Harry verroerde zich niet.

"Waar is professor Lupos?" vroeg hij.

"Hij beweerde dat hij zich te ziek voelt om vandaag les te kunnen geven." zei Sneep met een glimlach. "Had ik niet gezegd dat je moest gaan zitten?'"

Maar Harry bleef in de deuropening staan.

"Wat mankeert hem?" Skye zuchtte.

"Niets levensbedreigends." zei Sneep op een toon alsof hem dat speet. "Nog eens 5 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor en als ik nog een keer moet zeggen dat je moet gaan zitten, worden dat er 50." Harry liep langzaam naar zijn plaats en ging zitten. Sneep richtte zich tot de klas.

"Zoals ik net zei alvorens Potter ons stoorde, heeft professor Lupos blijkbaar nergens bijgehouden welke onderwerpen jullie behandeld hebben..."

"We hebben tot dusver Roodkopjes, Boemannen, Kappa's en Wierlingen gedaan." zei Hermelien vlug. "En we zouden beginnen met..."

"Stil!" zei Sneep kil. "Ik vroeg niet om informatie. ik sprak alleen mijn verbazing uit over de bedroevend slechte organisatie van professor Lupos."

"Hij is anders wel de beste leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten die we ooit hebben gehad." zei Skye brutaal en de andere leerlingen mompelden instemmend. Emma knipoogde naar Skye. Sneep keek dreigender dan ooit.

"Dan is een kinderhand inderdaad gauw gevuld. Lupos vergt bepaald niet veel van jullie... Ik zou verwachten dat zelfs een eerstejaars al geen moeite meer heeft met Roodkopjes en Wierlingen. Laten we het vandaag eens hebben over..."

Sneep bladerde hun lesboek door tot hij bij het laatste hoofdstuk was.

"... weerwolven." zei Sneep.

"Maar professor," zei Hermelien, die zich blijkbaar niet kon inhouden. "we zijn nog lang niet aan weerwolven toe. We zouden verdergaan met Zompelaars..."

"Juffrouw Griffel," zei Sneep ijzig. "ik dacht toch echt dat ik hier de leiding had en niet u en ik zeg dat jullie bladzijde 394 moeten opslaan." Hij liet zijn blik opnieuw dreigend door de klas gaan. "Allemaal! Nu!"

Skye pakte zuchtend haar boek uit haar tas, sloeg hem open en bladerde hem langzaam door totdat ze bij het hoofdstuk over Weerwolven was.

"He, Emms," fluisterde Skye. "Misschien komen we die wolf wel tegen die je in de vakantie hebt gezien."

"Juffrouw Wizard, zou u met de klas willen delen wat u zo net tegen juffrouw Collins vertelde?" vroeg Sneep kil. "Nee liever niet, professor." zei Skye. "10 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor, omdat u zo brutale toon aanslaat, juffrouw Wizard." Skye keek hem woedend aan.

"Wie kan me vertellen hoe we een echte wolf van een weerwolf kunnen onderscheiden?" zei Sneep. Hermelien en Emma staken hun hand op. Skye keek haar verbaast aan.

"Niemand?" zei Sneep, die Emma en Hermelien negeerde. Hij glimlachte op een verwrongen manier. "Spijtig."

"Emma en Hermelien weten het, professor." zei Skye.

"Nog eens 10 punten aftrek, en als u nog één keer zo brutaal doet en ongevraagd u mening uit, trek ik er nog 50 punten vanaf, juffrouw Wizard. " Hij glimlachte gemeen. "Goed, Moet ik werkelijk geloven dat professor Lupos jullie niet eens zoiets fundamenteels heeft geleerd als het onderscheid..." "We zeiden toch dat we nog lang niet bij weerwolven zijn?" zei Parvati plotseling. "We zijn pas bij..."

"Stil!" snauwde Sneep. "Wel, wel, wel. Ik had niet gedacht dat ik ooit nog eens een klas vol derdejaars zou tegenkomen die niet eens in staat zijn om een weerwolf te herkennen. Ik zal professor Perkamentus laten weten dat jullie ver achter zijn..."

"Er zijn diverse kleine verschillen tussen de echte wolf en de weerwolf, professor." zei Hermelien, die haar hand nog steeds opgestoken had. "De snuit van de weerwolf..."

"Dat is de tweede keer dat u ongevraagd uw mening spuit, juffrouw Griffel." zei Sneep koeltjes. "Nog eens vijf punten aftrek voor Griffoendor omdat u zo'n onuitstaanbare betweter bent."_ Dit slaat echt nergens op! We zijn al 35 punten kwijtgeraakt in 15 minuten!_

Hermelien werd vuurrood, liet haar hand zakken en staarde naar de grond, met tranen in haar ogen.

"U stelde een vraag en zij gaf antwoord! Waarom vraagt u iets als u toch geen antwoord wilt hebben?" riep Ron luid.

De klas besefte onmiddellijk dat hij te ver was gegaan. Sneep liep langzaam naar Ron toe en iedereen hield zijn adem in.

"Dat wordt strafwerk, Wemel." zei Sneep zacht, met zijn gezicht vlak bij dat van Ron. "En als je nog een keer kritiek hebt op de manier waarop ik lesgeef, zal dat je heel erg berouwen."

De rest van de les gaf niemand een kik. Ze maakten aantekeningen over weerwolven uit hun boek, terwijl Sneep langs de tafeltjes sloop en het werk bekeek dat ze bij professor Lupos hadden gemaakt.

Toen eindelijk de bel ging, gebaarde Sneep dat ze moesten blijven zitten.

"Jullie schrijven een opstel over de manieren waarop je een weerwolf kunt herkennen en doden, en leveren dat bij mij in. Ik wil twee rollen perkament per leerling en wel maandagochtend vroeg. Het wordt hoog tijd dat iemand voor een beetje discipline zorgt in deze klas. Wemel, jij blijft hier. We moeten het nog over je strafwerk hebben."

Skye stond op en was blij dat zij geen strafwerk had gehad. Ze stopte haar boeken in haar tas en liep samen met Emma naar de Grote zaal voor het avondeten.

"Niet te geloven!" riep Skye toen ze naast Fred ging zitten.

"Wat?" vroeg Sjors, die naast Fred zat.

"Door we hebben 35 punten aftrek gekregen! En bijna allemaal door mij!" riep Skye woedend.

Fred grinnikte en kuste Skye op haar wang.

"Bij welke les?" "Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." Fred staarde haar verbaast aan. "Lupos heeft je 50 punten aftrek gegeven?" Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Sneep. Lupos was ziek." "Oh."

"En gaan we morgen winnen?" vroeg Emma.

Fred haalde zijn schouders op.


	18. Chapter 18 Griffoendor tegen Huffelpuf

**Hoofdstuk 18 Griffoendor tegen Huffelpuf**

**POV Skye**

Skye en Fred waren op weg naar het Zwerkbalveld. Het was stormachtig weer, maar de wedstrijd werd niet afgelast. Dat gebeurde nooit vanwege het weer.

Ze zeiden de hele weg niets. Skye wist niets te zeggen en Fred leek nogal zenuwachtig.

Toen ze bij de kleedkamers waren kuste ze Fred vurig. Fred leek verrast door haar vurigheid, maar beantwoordde de kus.

"Doe je voorzichtig?" fluisterde Skye in zijn oor. "Voor jou, altijd." zei hij glimlachend en hij kuste haar nog een keer.

"Succes!" riep Skye en ze liep richting de tribunes.

**POV Emma**

Emma en Sjors zaten naast elkaar op de tribunes. Ze hield Sjors' hand vast.

Skye kwam naast haar en Sjors zitten.

"Fred succes gewenst?" vroeg Emma glimlachend. Skye grijnsde.

De spelers kwamen het veld op en de aanvoerders gaven elkaar een hand.

Madame hoog greep naar haar fluitje, en floot waarschijnlijk alleen kon Emma het niet horen door de wind en regen.

De wedstrijd was begonnen.

De spelers stegen op en vlogen moeizaam rond.

Er vloog een bliksemschicht door de lucht en Plank zoefde naar madame Hooch. Even later kwamen alle sperden naar beneden.

Het stond nu 50-0 voor Griffoendor.

Het leek alsof de Griffoendor druk met elkaar in overleg waren, net als de Huffelpuffers.

Hermelien liep het veld op en liep naar het rode team. Ze tikte op Harry's bril en even later stegen ze weer op.

Harry ontweek steeds Beukers en zoefde van de enen kant naar de andere. Hij dook onder de knappe Carlo Kannewasser door, die net de andere kant opsuisde.

Weer een bliksemflits.

Plots stond Harry midden in de lucht stil. Emma keek naar andere tribunes en zag opeens in een bliksemflits een shilouet van een grote hond. Emma kneep hard in de hand van Sjors. Ze keek snel naar Harry, die het beest ook had gezien. Hij zakte een paar meter. Emma keek weer naar de plek waar de hond zat, maar hij zat er niet meer. Emma keek weer naar Harry, die niet oplette, en de knappe Carlo stoof langs hem. Hij had de Snaai gezien, maar Harry niet.

Harry gooide zich plat op zijn bezem en zoefde naar dezelfde kant als Carlo.

Opeens zag Emma Dementors het veld opkomen.

Het werd koud in het stadion en Emma klampte zich aan Sjors vast. Het leek alsof al het geluk uit haar lichaam vloei.

Het hele stadion werd stil.

Harry keek omlaag en de Dementors omhoog.

En toen viel hij van zijn bezem. Mensen gilde en Emma stond geschrokken op, net als Sjors, Skye en alle andere leerlingen. Harry viel steeds sneller en Perkamentus stormde het veld op. Hij zwaaide met zij toverstok en net voordat Harry op de grond viel, hing hij plotseling stil.

Emma, Sjors en Skye stonden samen met het hele Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor behalve de aanvoerder Plank, Hermelien en Ron voor Harry's ziekenbed. Ze waren allemaal doorweekt, en het Zwerkbalteam zat onder de modder. "Dat was het engste wat ik ooit in m'n leven heb gezien." Zei Emma.

Harry's ogen gingen open. "Harry!" zei Fred doodsbleek. "Hoe voel je je?" "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Harry, en hij ging zo abrupt overeind zitten dat ze allemaal naar adem snakten. "Je viel van je bezem." zei Fred. "Van minstens… wat zal het geweest zijn… vijftien meter hoogte. "We dachten dat je dood was." zei Skye rillend. Hermelien maakte een piepend geluidje. Haar ogen waren rood en bloeddoorlopen.

"En de wedstrijd?" zei Harry. "Hoe is die afgelopen? Wordt hij overgespeeld?"

Niemand zei iets. Het drong langzaam tot Harry door. "We hebben toch niet… verloren?" "Kannewasser wist de Snaai te grijpen." zei George. "Vlak nadat je van je bezem was gevallen. Hij wist niet wat er gebeurd was. Toen hij omkeek en jou op de grond zag liggen, wilde hij de wedstrijd eigenlijk afbreken en laten overspelen, maar ze hebben eerlijk gewonnen... zelfs Plank geeft dat toe." "Waar is Plank?" vroeg Harry.

"Nog steeds onder de douche." zei Fred. "We denken dat hij zich probeert te verdrinken." Harry drukte zijn gezicht tegen zijn knieen en greep naar zijn haar. Fred pakte hem bij zijn schouders en schudde hem door elkaar. "Vooruit, Harry! Kop op! Je hebt de Snaai nog nooit eerder gemist." "Het moest een keertje gebeuren." zei George.

"Het is nog niet voorbij." zei Fred. "We hebben met honderd punten verschil verloren, ja? Dus als Huffelpuf verliest van Ravenklauw en als wij Ravenklauw en Zwadderich verslaan…" "Dan moet Huffelpuf met minstens tweehonderd punten verschil verliezen." zei George. "Maar als ze Ravenklauw verslaan…" "Vergeet het maar. Ravenklauw is veel te goed. Maar als Zwadderich nou verliest van Huffelpuf..." "Het hangt allemaal af van de punten… honderd meer of minder kan net het verschil maken…" _Ze zijn gelukkig positief._Harry was weer gaan liggen en deed er het zwijgen toe. Hij had ook voor de eerste keer een Zwerkbalwedstrijd verloren. Na een minuut of tien kwam madame Plijster binnen, die zei dat het team hem met rust moest laten. "We komen later nog wel even langs." zei Fred. "Maak jezelf geen verwijten, Harry. Je bent nog steeds de beste Zoeker die we ooit hebben gehad."

Het team liep naar buiten, met achterlating van veel modderige voetstappen. Madame Plijster deed met een afkeurend gezicht de deur achter hen dicht en Emma, Skye, Sjors, Ron en Hermelien gingen dichter aan Harry's bed zitten.

"Perkamentus was echt ziedend." zei Hermelien met trillende stem. "Ik heb hem nog nooit zo meegemaakt. Hij rende het veld op toen je viel en zwaaide met zijn toverstok en remde je een beetje af voor je de grond raakte. En toen gebaarde hij met zijn toverstok naar de Dementors en schoot een zilverachtig iets op ze af. Ze gingen direct weg... hij was woest dat ze op het schoolterrein waren gekomen, dat hoorden we hem zeggen…" "En toen toverde hij je op een brancard en liep met je naar school, terwijl jij voor hem uit zweefde." zei Ron. "Iedereen dacht dat je..." Ron zweeg.

"Heeft iemand m'n Nimbus meegenomen?"

Emma, Skye, Sjors, Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar aan.

"Eh …" begon Ron "Wat?"vroeg Harry, die van de een naar de ander keek.

"Nou... toen je viel, werd je bezem weggeblazen door de wind." zei Emma aarzelend.

"En?"

"En toen botste hij tegen… tegen… o Harry, hij botste tegen de Beukwilg!" zei Hermelien.

"En?" vroeg Harry weer.

"Nou, je kent de Beukwilg." zei Ron. "Hij vindt het niet leuk als hij door dingen wordt geraakt." Zei Skye.

"Vlak voor je bijkwam bracht professor Banning dit." zei Hermelien met een klein stemmetje.

Langzaam pakte ze een tas die naast het bed stond, keerde hem om en schudde een stuk of tien splintertjes hout en gebroken twijgjes op het bed, de laatste resten van Harry's bezem.


	19. Chapter 19 De Diliculem

**Hoofdstuk 19 De Diliculem**

**POV Emma **

Emma zat in de Leerlingenkamer. Ze leunde tegen Sjors aan, die de _Ochtendprofeet _las.

"Wat ga jij doen met de Kerstvakantie?" vroeg Emma. Sjors haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee, jij?" "Ik weet het ook nog niet." "Nou, gelukkig hoeven we het nog niet te weten, want we hebben eerst nog Zweinsveld." zei Sjors. Emma knikte en het werd even stil. "Wil je... Eh... met mij gaan?" vroeg Sjors na een tijdje. "Natuurlijk!" zei Emma blij en ze kuste hem. _Ik hoopte al dat hij dat zou vragen._

"Waar is Skye?" vroeg Sjors. Emma haalde haar schouders op. "Geen idee. Waarschijnlijk ergens met Fred." Sjors grinnikte en kuste haar.

Het was weer even stil. Er schoot opeens Emma wat te binnen en ze overwoog om het aan Sjors te vertellen.

"Sjors?" vroeg Emma aarzelend. "Ja?" "Ik zag tijdens de wedstrijd..." Emma aarzelde weer. "Een zwarte hond op de tribunes zitten, en ik was niet de enige, Want Harry zag hem ook."Sjors werd bleek. "Je zag... je zag... Je zag de Grim?" vroeg Sjors benauwd en hij ging met een ruk overeind zitten.

"Ik weet niet of het een Grim was, maar ik zag een zwarte hond, ja." Sjors keek haar bezorgd aan. "Je weet dat... Dat een doods teken is?" Emma knikte. "Weet je zeker dat het een Grim was?" "Ik zeg net dat ik dat niet weet!" riep Emma.

Skye kwam net door het protret gat met Fred en hoorde Emma roepen.

"Wat weet je niet?" vroeg Skye, toen zij en Fred bij hun waren.

"Emma heeft een Grim gezien." zei Sjors. Bijna alle kleur trok uit Skye's gezicht weg en ze staarde Emma met grote ogen aan. Ook Fred keek haar bezorgd aan.

"Wanneer en hoe zag hij eruit?" vroeg Skye. "Het was een zwarte hond, iets groter dan normaal... En ik zag hem tijdens de wedstrijd, voordat de Dementors het veld bestormde." Ze staarden Emma alledrie aan.

"Maar ik was niet de enige die hem zag, vraag maar aan Harry, die heeft hem ook gezien!" vervolgde Emma snel, maar Skye luisterde niet meer. Ze mompelde wat zoals: "Zwart... Sir..."

Ze keken haar allemaal aan.

"Wat?" vroeg Skye toen ze doorhad dat de andere naar haar aanstaarde. "Je mompelde opeens wat." zei Sjors. "Oh, eh, ja. Mag dat dan niet?" vroeg Skye. "Tuurlijk mag dat, maar zou je het met ons willen delen?" vroeg Emma. Skye aarzelde en schudde toen haar hoofd. "Ik zou het wel willen, nee eigenlijk gewoon niet."

_O, Skye! Wat verzwijg je nu weer? Elk jaar opnieuw een geheim hebben. Ga je nog zo vaak je belofte breken, die je voordat het eerste jaar op Zweinstein begon, hebt belooft._

Het was de dag van Zweinsveld.

Emma had er zin in en maakte zich op met wat make-up van Skye.

Ze liep de badkamer uit en ging naast Skye zitten op een van de vele stoelen in de Leerlingenkamer.

Skye zat triest in een boek te bladeren. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma. "Niets." zei Skye zuchttend.

Net toen Emma wat wou zeggen, kwam Sjors eraan.

"Heej Emms!" riep hij. Hij liep naar haar toe en kustte haar op de lippen.

"Zullen we gaan?" Emma knikte. "Zien we je straks nog?" vroeg Emma aan Skye. Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ga niet." zei ze triest en ze gebaarde naar haar boek, als teken dat ze haar huiswerk nog niet af had.

"Oke, nou succes!" riep Emma en Sjors sloeg zijn arm om haar middel. Ze liepen samen naar de Hal, en daarna langs de Dementors, naar Zweinsveld.

"Zullen we als eerst naar Zacharinus gaan?" stelde Emma voor. "Wat jij wilt." zei hij glimlachend en hij kuste haar op haar wang.

De winkel van Zacharinus was een van de lekkerste en drukste winkels in Zweinsveld.

Het was een grote winkel met meer dan 100 soorten snoep die in rekken en stellingen stonden.

_Humm... Misschien kan ik hier mijn cadeau's voor Kerst hier kopen. Maar wat zou Sjors lekker vinden? Mijn ouders en Skye kan ik wel bedenken, maar Sjors... _

"Zeg Sjors, wat vind jij eigenlijk lekker?" vroeg Emma ontschuldig.

Sjors glimlachte.

"Veel." "Daar schiet ik toch niets mee op?" zei Emma lachend. Ze liep naar een van de rekken, en pakte daar wat doosjes met Chocokikkers voor haar ouders en zichzelf.

"Ga je Kerst inkopen doen?" vroeg Sjors. "Ja, jij niet?" Sjors schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb alles al..." zei hij mysterieus. "Hou op! je maakt me nieuwsgierig." "Weet ik." zei hij en hij kuste haar.

Emma kocht uiteindelijk een doos met een mix van snoep voor Sjors en toen gingen ze naar De Drie Bezemstelen.

**POV Skye**

Skye zat zuchtend in de Leerlingenkamer. Ze had al haar huiswerk al lang af, ze had het al af voordat Emma en Sjors naar Zweinsveld gingen.

Ze wilde ze gewoon alleen laten. Zij hadden ook recht op tijd voor met z'n tweeën, zonder dat zij erbij was. Dus zei ze dat ze het te druk had met huiswerk, dan zou Emma zich in iedergeval niet schuldig voelen.

En ze ging niet met Fred, omdat hij nog wat zaakjes regelen moest, vertelde hij haar.

Nou en zin om alleen door Zweinsveld te stekkeren in de sneeuw, had ze ook niet.

Ze sloeg weer een pagina van haar boek om. Ze moest eigenlijk nog een cadeau voor Emma kopen. Nou ja, dat kan ook in de vakantie op de Wegisweg.

Weer een pagina. Ze las het eigenlijk niet eens, maar bekeek wat plaatjes. Ze wierp een blik op een plaatje van een wolf en dacht aan Emma.

Ze begon een willekeurig stukje uit het boek te lezen:

**_Deze wolf, ofwel Diliculem, is niet zomaar een wolf._**

**_De wolf is eigenlijk een mens, en veranderd de avond voor volle maan, tijdens volle maan en de avond na volle maan. _**

**_De wolf is geinfecteerd door een andere Diliculem door middel van een beet. _**

**_Het uiterlijk_**

**_De Diliculem kan alle soorten grootes hebben. Ook kan hij verschillende kleuren vacht hebben. De kleur van de vacht hangt van de kleur van de haarkleur van het slachtoffer van de beet af. _**

Skye stopte met lezen. Haar gedachtens werkten op top snelheid.

_Verschillende grootes... Kleur hangt van het haar af... Veranderd voor, tijdens en na volle maan... Was het niet volle maan, toen Emma die wolf zag?_

"Skye?" Skye schrok op. "Jemig, ik schrik me kapot."

Fred en George kwamen de Leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze grinnikte allebei.

"Moest je niet naar..." vroeg Fred."Zweinsveld? Nee, want ik zit hier nog." zei Skye geergerd en ze wilde verder lezen in het boek over die Diliculem, maar Fred trok het boek uit haar handen, terwijl George naar boven glipte.

Fred wilde het boek dichtslaan. "Nee!" riep Skye en ze stond op om het boek te pakken, maar Fred had het al dichtgeslagen.

Skye keek hem boos aan. "Waarom deed je dat? Ik had net bijna iets ontraadseld..." Verder kwam ze niet. Fred had haar naar zich toegetrokken en kuste haar.

Skye's boosheid verdween in een klap.

Fred liet haar los en vroeg: "Wat had je bijna ontraadseld?" Skye zuchtte. "Emma had toch een wolf gezien, in de vakantie? Nou, ze wist niet wat voor wolf dat was en dat... Ik denk dat ik het antwoord gevonden heb, Fred." eindigde Skye.

"Mijn slimme meid." zei Fred en hij streek wat haar uit Skye's gezicht.

"Ga je naar huis, met de vakantie?" vroeg Skye. Fred haalde zijn schouders op. Skye zuchtte en ging zitten. "Ik wel, alleen mijn ouders zijn er niet de hele vakantie. Ik ben veel alleen thuis, en ik hoopte dat jij wel een keertje zou langskomen..." "Misschien, doe ik dat wel..." zei Fred mysterieus. "Maar gaan Emma en Sjors naar huis?" Skye haalde haar schouders op.

**POV Emma**

Emma ging aan een tafeltje zitten, terwijl Sjors bestelde.

Sjors kwam even later terug met twee Boterbiertjes.

Emma nam een slok en keek Sjors aan. Ze dacht aan de vorige keer en keek even naar het raam.

Ze glimlachte even.

"Wat?" "Oh, ik dacht aan de laatste keer dat we hier waren." zei Emma. Nu glimlachte Sjors ook.

Ze praatten nog even met elkaar en dronken hun Boterbier op totdat Sjors vroeg hoe laat het was.

"Eh, half zeven." zei Emma. "We hebben het avondeten gemist."

Sjors keek opeens heel gestrest en bang.

"Ik moet gaan!" riep hij en hij rende het cafe uit.

Emma staarde hem verbaas na. _Wat heeft hij nou?_

Emma stond ook op en liep naar buiten.

Ze liep alleen door de sneeuw, terug naar Zweinstein.

"Hey, Emma!" Emma draaide zich om. Draco kwam, zonder zijn Trolvriendjes, aan rennen.

"Ben je... Alleen?" vroeg hij. "Ja, maar dat was ik niet." zei Emma kwaad en ze liep verder door de sneeuw. Ze was nog steeds boos op Draco omdat hij haar een Modderbloedje noemde. Draco volgde haar en ging naast haar lopen.

"Wat ga jij met de vakantie doen?" vroeg Draco. "Wat kan jou dat schelen? Ik ben toch maar een Mkdderbloedje."

Draco hied verstandig zijn mond.

Emma wilde niet echt praten en al helemaal niet met Draco. Ze was diep in gedachten over Sjors vreemde gedrag.

Emma keek even naar de donkere lucht boven haar. Volle maan. _Altijd zo prachtig... Jammer dat Sjors dit niet kan zien._

Toen ze in het kasteel waren, liep ze zonder iets tegen Draco te zeggen naar de Leerlingenkamer, opzoek naar Sjors.

In de Leerlingenkamer was het druk, maar Sjors was nergens te vinden.

"Hebben jullie Sjors gezien?" vroeg Emma aan Skye en Fred. "Nee, hoezo?" vroeg Skye. "Nou, hij deed ineens zo vreemd..." "Oh, ik heb hem als laatst bij jou gezien." zei Skye.

"Is het gelukt met je huiswerk?" vroeg Emma. "Jah..." zei Skye vaag en Fred grinnikte. Emma glimlachte, maar keek nog bezorgt om haar heen, op zoek naar Sjors.

"Misschien moest hij wat doen." zei Fred geruststellend. "Een gesprek met Perkamentus bijvoorbeeld. " viel Skye hem bij.

"Of hij heeft het druk met een bepaalde zaak..." zei Skye mysterieus. "Emms? Kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken?" Emma keek haar even aan, en knikte toen.

"Mag ik mijn boek terug, Fred?" "Eerst een kus." zei hij en hij hield een boek hoog in de lucht.

Skye zuchtte, gaf hem vlug een kus, rukte het boek uit zijn handen en liep samen met Emma naar een van de hoeken in het vertrek.

"Ik heb wat onderzoek gedaan... Nou ja, eigenlijk kwam ik het toevallig tegen." Skye sloeg het boek open bij een hoofdstuk over weerwolven ofzo.

"Skye-" "Luister Emms." zei Skye doordringend.

"Ik ben alles nagegaan..." "Wat ben je nagegaan?" "Ik kwam toevallig op dit hoofdstuk terecht, en las een stukje." "Waar heb je het-" "Luister Emma," Emma wilde wat zeggen, maar Skye was haar voor. "Sjors is een weerwolf!" zei ze en een paar mensen keken om.

Emma keek haar verbaast en ongelovig aan.

"Natuurlijk, Skye." zei Emma sarcastisch. "Denk je dat echt?"

Skye keek haar zelfverzekerd aan. "Ja, Emma. Dat denk ik echt."

"Ik geloof je niet." zei Emma. "Dan toch niet." zuchtte Skye geergerd.

_Kon dat wel? Sjors een weerwolf? _

"Luister, hij is een Diliculem, een bepaalt soort weerwolf." "Skye, hou maar op. Erg grappig hoor. Heb je dit met Fred bedacht?" Emma had er meteen spijt van dat ze at had gezegt._ Zo ben ik niet. Waarom doe ik nou ineens zo raar? Zou dat komen doordat Sjors wegging en Skye mijn vriendje beschuldigd van een weerwolf zijn?_

"Sorry Skye, maar ik weet het nog net zo niet, hoor!" Skye haalde haar schouders onverschillig op en gaf het boek aan Emma.

"Als je meer zekerheid wilt, ga je dit boek lezen. Het laatste hoofdstuk." Skye liep weg en Emma keek naar het boek.

_Zal ik het toch even gaan lezen? Nee, ik vertrouw Sjors volkomen. Als hij zoiets had, zou hij het me toch wel vertellen?_


	20. Chapter 20 kerst

**Hoofdstuk** **20 Kerst**

**POV Skye**

Skye ging naast Fred zitten. _Het klopt allemaal..._

Skye dacht terug aan het boek.

**_De Diliculem kan in menselijke gedaante goed omgaan met honden. Zelfs katten vinden hem aardig._**

_Hij moet dit jaar veranderd zijn... Want ineens kon hij goed met honden, zoals Snuf, en katten, zoals Knikkebeen._

**_De Diliculem heeft nog de hersenen van het mens, dat hij voor de transformatie was, alleen word hij sneller boos en hij kent zijn eigen krachten niet. _**

_In de vakantie kwam Sjors een keertje langs, om mij gitaar te horen spelen en om even te boogschieten, maar met boogschieten trok hij de boog kapot, omdat hij hem met zo'n geweld naar achter rukte._

Fred stond op en zei op een mysterieuze manier: "Ik ben zo terug." Skye knikte en Fred liep weg. In zijn plaats kwam Emma naast haar zitten.

"Ga je naar huis, Emms? Met Kerst, bedoel ik?" Emma knikte. "Ja, jij?" "Ik ook, maar ik ben vaak alleen. Mijn ouders zijn tot Kerstavond op zakenreis voor hun werk. En dan zijn ze er met Kerst, en daarna zit ik weer alleen." mopperde ze. "Waarom ga je dan naar huis?" "Ik wil terug naar mijn mooie kamer en zo. Bovendien kan ik even geen Zweinstein meer zien." Emma lachte, maar het lachen verging haar meteen.

Skye snapte wel waarom. Een enorme stank, die alleen maar van Mestbommen konden zijn, verspreidde zich in de Leerlingenkamer.

Skye trok een vies gezicht. "Ieuw, Fred!" riep Skye terwijl Fred en George in een deuk lagen van het lachen.

Skye kneep haar neus dicht en stond op. Emma volgde haar voorbeeld en samen gingen ze naar de Meisjesslaapzalen.

De volgende morgen stonden alle meisjes op hun slaapzaal, de tassen in te pakken. Ze gingen alle vijf naar huis.

Skye keek naar haar tasje. Ze had alleen het zwarte, kleine tasje op haar bed liggen. Alleen die zou ze meenemen. Voor de rest had ze toch alles thuis.

Ze keek voor de zekerheid in haar nachtkastje en zag haar zilveren medaillon liggen. Ze liet hem in haar handen glijden en besloot hem om te doen.

Ze propte haar stok en haar geld in het tasje en ging op haar bed zitten wachten op Emma.

"Bijna klaar!" riep Emma haar toe. "Oke." zei Skye.

Even later liepen ze met z'n tweeën de trap af, naar de Leerlingenkamer.

Sjors stond te praten met Fred en verder was de kamer bijna helemaal leeg.

Toen de jongens hun opmerkte, liepen ze samen naar de Zweinsteinexpress en zochten een coupé.

"Waarom deed je gister nou zo raar, Sjors?" Vroeg Emma toen ze zaten.

"Ik had een afspraak..." zei Sjors vaag.

Skye zuchtte.

"Komen jullie bij mij Kerst vieren? Oh, Sjors jij komt zoiezo. Dat hadden mijn en jouw ouders al geregeld."

Sjors knikte. "weet ik."

"En jij Emms? Je mag je ouders en Snuf meenemen."

Emma haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet niet of ik kan en mag." "Oke, vergeet het dan niet te vragen!"

De treinreis verliep snel.

Ze stapten alle vier uit op het perron.

Skye zag Dobby meteen staan.

Dobby holde op haar af en zei: "Goed u te zien, Wizard mevrouw."

Fred grinnikte.

"Mevrouw? Jeetje Skye je bent veelste oud voor mij!"

Skye trok een gek gezicht en kuste hem. "Zie ik je in de vakantie nog?" "Ga maar uit van niet... Ma zal me wel weer allemaal klusjes geven." Skye glimlachte en omhelsde Emma.

"Doei, Sjors." zei ze, zonder hem te omhelzen. Meestal deed ze dat wel en daarom keek hij haar ook een beetje verbaast aan.

Maar ze vertrouwde Sjors niet zo goed meer, vanwege het weerwolf, Diliculem gedoe.

Ze gaf Dobby haar hand en samen Verschijnselde ze naar haar villa, Villa Wizard.

Ze kwam aan in haar tuin. "Dank je, Dobby. Zou je wat warme chocolademelk willen maken?" "Met slagroom, mevrouw?" Skye knikte, Dobby verdween en ze opende de deur van haar huis met de sleutel.

Haar huis was stil en leeg. Ze zuchtte.

"Welkom thuis, Skye." mompelde ze.

Ze sloot de deur en liep naar haar badkamer om een bad te nemen. Daarna deed ze haar pyjama aan en plofte op haar bed neer.

**POV Emma**

Toen Skye verdwenen was, liepen Sjors en Emma samen door het hek, nar de Dreuzelwereld.

Op het station stonden hun ouders al te wachten.

"Hoi, mam! Hoi pap!" riep Emma vrolijk en ze omhelsde hen.

"Hallo, Emma. Hoe was tot nu toe je schooljaar?" "Er is veel gebeurd." zei Sjors mysterieus. Haar ouders keken Sjors verbaast aan.

"Oh, sorry meneer en mevrouw Collins. Ik ben Sjors. Ik woon vlakbij jullie, en dit zijn mijn ouders en mijn broertje. Ik heb ook nog een broer, maar die zal wel thuis zitten." Emma's ouders gaven die van Sjors een hand.

Samen liepen ze naar de auto's en Emma en Sjors namen afscheid.

"Zie ik je nog bij Skye?" vroeg Sjors. Emma glimlachte. "Waarschijnlijk wel en anders tot over twee weken!" Emma kuste Sjors snel, zodat de ouders het niet zagen, en stapte toen in de auto.

De vakantie verliep snel. Toen het kerst was ging Emma met haar ouders naar Skye.

Villa Wizard was versierd met lichtjes en naast de weg van de oprit stond een kerstboom met vanalles erop en er aan.

Skye stond al bij de deur te wachten en omhelsde Emma toen ze bij de deur was.

"Sjors is er al..." fluisterde Skye. Emma maakte een gebaar alsof ze haar ging slaan en Skye lachte.

Ze begleidde de drie door het huis naar de reusachtige woonkamer.

Voordat Skye de deur die daar naartoe leidde open deed, fluisterde de tegen Emma: "Oh ja, Draco is er ook."

_Oh nee! Ik heb echt geen zin om met hem te praten._

Skye opende de deur en de drie Collins' liepen naar binnen.

Emma zag Sjors op de bank zitten naast een jongen, die zijn broer moest zijn.

"Ah, Grace en Chris!" zei Marcello. "Leuk dat jullie er zijn." zei Eliza terwijl ze opstond om hun een hand te geven.

"Ik hoorde dat jullie al kennis hebben gemaakt met de familie van Sjors?" Emma knikte en keek naar Sjors. Sjors grijnsde net als zijn broer.

"Emma!" riep Jack, het jongste broertje van Sjors, enthousiast. "Ik wist niet dat je ook zou komen!" "Verassing!" zei Emma.

"Ga toch zitten." stelde Marcello voor. Haar ouders gingen zitten en Skye riep: "Komen jullie?"

Emma had geen idee met wie ze jullie bedoelde, maar de anderen blijkbaar wel, want Sjors, Jack, de oudere broer van de jongens en Draco stonden op.

Skye ging hun voor door de lange gang naar een andere kamer, die leek op de woonkamer, maar dan was deze volgeplakt met posters.

Ze gingen allemaal zitten.

"Emma, jij kent Sjors zijn oudste broer nog niet toch?" Emma schudde haar hoofd.

"Emma dit is Brandon, Brandon dit is Emma."

Emma gaf Brandon een hand.

"Willen jullie wat te drinken?" Ze knikten allemaal en Skye riep: "Dobby!"

Met een knal verscheen Dobby naast Skye.

"Had, meesteres mij geroepen?" "Ja, Dobby we zouden graag wat te drinken lusten." "Wat wenst u te drinken?" "Noem me alsjeblieft geen u!" riep Skye geërgerd en Brandon en Sjors grinnikten.

"Doe maar, Boterbier." zei Skye en Dobby verdween.

Skye zuchtte.

Emma knoopte een gesprek aan met Sjors en zijn broer. Brandon bleek bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst te werken en drie jaar geleden was hij afgestudeerd aan Zweinstein.

"Nou, Sjors." zei Brandon. "Je hebt wel een knap meisje uitgekozen, hoor." Emma werd vuurrood.

"Weet ik." zuchtte Sjors en hij gaf Emma een kus.

Emma zag dat Draco naar haar en Sjors staarde en daarna snel iets aan Skye vroeg. Skye knikte en Draco leek teleurgesteld.

Het was een hele gezellige avond, en om middernacht namen ze afscheid van elkaar.

Skye omhelsde iedereen, behalve Draco, die ze niet eens aankeek.

Toen iedereen naar buiten was, en Skye bij de deur de rest uitzwaaide, werden Emma, Sjors, Draco en Jack plots bekogeld met sneeuwballen, die achter de bomen vandaan leken te komen.

Skye liep naar buiten, om te kijken wat er gebeurde en waar de ballen vandaan kwam, en werd toen helemaal bekogeld door Fred, die net tussen de bomen vandaan kwam. Fred werd gevolgd door George.

Het sneeuwbal gevecht begon, maar Draco wilde alleen maar snel weg.

Emma peperde George in, die hard moest lachen. George haalde de sneeuw van zijn gezicht en keek Emma aan. Er ging een tinteling door haar lichaam. Ze wende haar blik af, door te bukken om een nieuwe sneeuwbal te maken in de hele grote hoop zachte sneeuw achter haar. Ze keek op, en zag dat George knikte naar iemand achter haar. Ze keek om, en zag Fred vreemd glimlachen. Ze draaide zich naar George, die opeens haar middel pakte en haar in de sneeuwhoop duwde. Ze overeind, pakte een klomp zachte sneeuw en duwde het in George's gezicht. Ze keek op, en zag dat iedereen naar haar en George keek. Ze stond op, gleed uit, en viel in de armen van Sjors, die naast haar stond. Ze gaf hem snel een kus op zijn koude wang, omdat hij jaloers naar George keek. Er vloog een sneeuwbal langs haar hoofd, die had Skye gegooid. Verontwaardig pakte Emma snel een sneeuwbal en gooide hem naar Skye, en het sneeuwballen gevecht ging weer door, alsof het niet gestopt was.

Ze eindigden met z'n alle in de sneeuw, behalve Draco, die na vier sneeuwballen in zijn gezicht te heben gehad naar huis was gegaan.

Ze maakten allemaal een sneeuwengel, waarvan Eliza een foto van maakte met Skye's camera.

Emma en Sjors kusten elkaar toen de ouders niet keken als afscheid.

Skye grinnikte.

Emma stapte de auto in, terug naar huis.


	21. Chapter 21 Schurfie

**Hoofdstuk 21 Schurfie**

**POV Emma**

De vakantie was voorbij en ze waren weer terug op Zweinstein. Emma en Skye werden begroet door Hermelien, die alleen was, en Harry en Ron zaten in een stoel bij het haardvuur. Toen ze vroegen wat er was, antwoordde Hermelien vaag dat ze een ruzie had gehad met de jongens. Emma keek haar doordringend aan, en Hermelien werd rood. "Oke, ik vertel het wel." Ze liepen naar hun slaapzaal, die leeg was. Hermelien ging op haar bed zitten. "Harry heeft een Vuurflits gehad voor Kerst." Emma's mond viel open. "Wauw, dat is de beste bezem ter wereld." Mompelde ze. Hermelien en Skye keken haar verbaast aan. "Ik zag hem op de Wegisweg." Zei Emma verdedigend. Ze had Zwerkbal altijd al een leuke sport gevonden.

"Nou, Harry wist niet van wie hij hem gekregen had, dus ik dacht dat hij best wel eens van Sirius Zwarts kunnen afkomen. Ik ben naar Anderling gestapt, zodat die hem op vervloekingen kan controleren." "Logisch." zei Skye en Emma knikte. "En nu zijn ze... Ze zijn boos." zei Hermelien verdrietig.

De weken verstreken en Hermelien bleef steeds vaker bij Emma en Skye in de buurt.

Ze zaten in de Leerlingenkamer. Hermelien zat achter een tafel met een stapel boeken naast haar.

"Ik vind het echt knap van je Hermelien." zei Emma bewonderend. Hermelien glimlachte flauwtjes.

Het portret van de Leerlingenkamer ging open en professor Anderling kwam binnen met de Vuurflits in haar handen.

Ze keek even de Leerlingenkamer rond en verliet hem toen weer.

Emma keek Skye verbaast aan, die haar schouders onverschillig ophaalde.

Even later ging het portret weer open. Harry en Ron kwamen binnen en Harry had een Vuurflist in zijn hand.

Alle leerlingen omringde Harry en Ron, om de Vuurflits beter te kunnen zien, behalve Emma, Skye en Hermelien.

"Van wie heb je die, Harry?" vroeg Daan.

"Mag ik er ook een keertje op?" vroeg Simon

"Heb je er al op gevlogen, Harry?" vroeg Marcel.

"Ravenklauw maakt geen schijn van kans, die gebruiken allemaal een Helleveeg 7!" zei Daan.

"Mag ik hem alleen maar even vasthouden, Harry?" vroeg Jessica Westers.

Harry en Ron liepen naar hun toe en Hermelien keek op.

"Ik heb hem terug!" zei Harry grijnzend en hij stak de Vuurflits uit.

"Zie je wel, Hermelien? Er was niks mee aan de hand!" zei Ron.

"Het had best gekund!" ze Skye. "Nu weet je tenminste zeker dat hij veilig is." zei Hermelien.

"Ja, dat zal wel." zei Harry. "Laat ik hem maar naar boven brengen..."

"Dat doe ik wel!" zei Ron gretig. "Ik moet Schurfie toch zijn rattentonicum geven." "Je ratten-wat?" vroeg Emma. "Rattentonicum. Schurfie is ziek." zei Ron. Hij pakte de Vuurflits en droeg hem naar de trap die naar de jongensslaapzaal leidde, zo voorzichtig alsof hij van glas was.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?" vroeg Harry aan Hermelien.

"Ja, waarom niet?" zei Emma en Hermelien haalde een enorme stapel perkament van een stoel.

"Hoe krijg je dat in vredesnaam allemaal gedaan?" vroeg Harry met een blik op Hermeliens huiswerk.

"Ach... je weet wel... hard werken en zo." zei Hermelien vaag.

"Waarom laat je niet gewoon een paar vakken vallen?" vroeg Harry, terwijl Hermelien stapels boeken optilde.

"Dat kan niet!" zei Hermelien geschokt.

"Voorspellend Rekenen lijkt me vreselijk." zei Harry. "Nou je bent niet de enige..." mompelde Skye. "Het lijkt me heel moeilijk." zei Emma.

"Welnee, het is juist fantastisch!" zei Hermelien serieus. "Het is m'n lievelingsvak! Het is..."

Op dat moment klonk er een gesmoorde kreet uit de deuropening die naar de jongensslaapzaal leidde. Het werd doodstil in de leerlingenkamer en iedereen staarde verstijfd naar de deur. Ze hoorden haastige voetstappen, die luider en luider werden en toen kwam Ron de kamer binnenstormen. Hij sleepte een laken met zich mee.

"KIJK DAN!" bulderde hij terwijl hij met grote passen naar het tafeltje liep. Emma deinsde geschrokken achteruit. "KIJK DAN!" schreeuwde hij opnieuw en hij wapperde met het laken onder Hermeliens neus.

"Ron, wat..?" vroeg Hermelien.

"SCHURFIE! KIJK DAN! SCHURFIE!"

Hermelien, die er duidelijk niets van begreep, leunde zo ver mogelijk naar achteren en Emma keek naar het laken. Er zaten rode vlekken op, vlekken die gruwelijk veel leken op...

"BLOED!" verbrak Ron de verbijsterde stilte in de leerlingenkamer. "HIJ IS WEG EN WEET JE WAT ER OP DE GROND LAG?"

"N-nee." zei Hermelien met trillende stem.

Ron gooide een paar rode katterharen op de Runenvertaling van Skye.

Emma staarde naar het hoopje haren.

Knikkebeen had een rode vacht en had een hekel aan Schurfie. _Oh, arme Schurfie! _


	22. Chapter 22 Vuurflits

**Hoofdstuk 22 Vuurflits**

**POV Emma**

Het leek erop dat dat het einde was van de vriendschap tussen Ron en Hermelien. Ze waren allebei zo boos op elkaar dat Emma, Skye en Harry niet konden bedenken hoe het ooit nog goed kon komen.

Ron was woedend omdat Hermelien de pogingen van Knikkebeen om Schurfie op te eten nooit serieus had genomen en omdat ze nog steeds deed alsof haar kat onschuldig was door te zeggen dat Ron beter eerst onder de bedden van de andere jongens kon kijken, om te zien of Schurfie daar niet zat. Hermelien hield op haar beurt boos vol dat Ron geen enkel bewijs had dat Schurfie door Knikkebeen was opgegeten, dat die rode haren daar sinds Kerstmis hadden kunnen liggen.

Emma wist het niet wie gelijk had, dus hield ze zich erbuiten. Ze had medelijden met Ron, en Hermelien was haar vriendin, dus was het beste ze gewoon te laten ruzieen totdat ze stopten.

Harry was het met Ron eens, en toen werd Hermelien ook boos op Harry.

"Ja, natuurlijk, neem het maar voor Ron op. Ik wist het wel!" zei ze. "Eerst die Vuurflits en nu Schurfie! Alles is mijn schuld, he? Laat me alsjeblieft met rust, Harry! Ik heb een hoop te doen." "Hermelien, je hebt ons nog." zei Emma bezorgt en Skye knikte.

Ron was enorm verdrietig door het verlies van zijn rat.

"Kop op, Ron, je zei zelf altijd dat Schurfie zo saai was." probeerde Fred hem op te vrolijken. "En hij voelde zich al een tijd niet goed. Je zag hem gewoon wegkwijnen. Waarschijnlijk is het beter dat hij snel uit z'n lijden is verlost. Een hap... ik denk niet dat hij iets gevoeld heeft."

"Fred!" zei Ginny verontwaardigd.

"Hij deed nooit iets anders dan eten en slapen, Ron. Dat heb je zelf gezegd." zei George. "Ja, Ron. Je had een hekel aan Schurfie." zei Skye. _Skye af en toe ben je best ongevoelig._

"Hij heeft Kwast een keer gebeten." zei Ron verdrietig. "Weet je nog wel, Harry?"

"Ja, dat klopt." zei Harry.

"Zijn moment van glorie!" zei Fred, die zijn lachen niet kon bedwingen totdat Skye hem een por gaf. "Moge het litteken op de vinger van Kwast een permanent gedenkteken voor hem zijn! Kom op, Ron! Ga naar Zweinsveld en koop een nieuwe rat! Wat heeft het voor zin om te kniezen?"

Harry probeerde Ron op te vrolijken en nam hem mee naar de laatste training Zwerkbal voor de wedstrijd van Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw.

"Zeg, Harry? Mogen Emma en ik ook mee?" vroeg Skye en Emma keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Tuurlijk. Geen probleem." zei Harry.

Toen ze naar het veld liepen fluisterde Emma: "Waarom vroeg je of ik ook mee mocht?" "Nou, je bent dol op Zwerkbal!" zei Skye triomfantelijk.

Madame Hooch moest bij alle trainingen aanwezig zijn. Vandaag was ze er ook en ze was even enthousiast als de andere over de Vuurflits.

Skye en Emma gingen op de tribune naast Ron zitten, die niet wachten kon totdat hij mocht vliegen, terwijl madame Hooch de bezem in haar handen nam en bekeek.

Het duurde een hele tijd voordat Harry en zijn team konden beginnen met spelen.

Daarna kreeg Harry zo te zien nog een peptalk door Plank, de aanvoerder, en daarna konden ze eindelijk beginnen.

Harry schoot zo razendsnel over het veld dat je hem bijna niet kon zien. Hij was een rood streepje die zich snel voortbewoog.

Emma vond het fantastisch en moedigde Harry aan, zodra de Gouden Snaai los was.

Harry racete achter een Beuker aan naar de doelpalen. Hij haalde de Beuker moeiteloos in en had de Snaai binnen tien seconden stevig in zijn vuist geklemd.

Het hele team plus Emma, Skye en Ron juichte.

Harry liet de Snaai weer los, gaf hem een minuutje voorsprong, spurtte erachteraan en zigzagde tussen de andere spelers door. Hij zweefde bij de knie van Katja Bel, maakte een moeiteloze looping en greep de Snaai opnieuw.

Het zag er naaruit dat ze de volgende wedstrijd gingen winnen.

Harry en Fred liepen naar de tribune, terwijl de rest van het team naar de kleedkamers liep.

"Je was fantastich Harry!" zei Emma bewonderend. "We gaan zeker winnen!"

Ze gingen allemaal op het veld staan en Harry gaf Ron de Vuurflits.

"Ga je gang." zei Harry.

Met een super blije blik stapte Ron op de bezem en zoefde weg door de invallende duisternis.

"Harry, mag Emma zo ook eens?" vroeg Skye. Emma gaf haar een por.

"Eh, ja hoor." zei Harry een beetje verbaast.

Ron zoefde naar beneden, zodat Emma nog even kon.

"Kom op, Emms! Je kan het!" riep Skye.

Emma pakte de bezem over van Ron en stapte er voorzichtig op. Ze zette zich af en schoot omhoog.

Het voelde fantastich, ze zoefde van hiet naar daar en dat super snel. De bezem voelde licht aan en hij gehoorzaamde zonder morren.

Het was al donker toen Emma daalde en de anderen applaudiseerde.

"Ik wist niet dat je zo goed was." zei Skye en de anderen knikten instemmend.

Plost werd madame Hooch wakker. Ze gaf Emma, Skye, Harry en Ron een uitbrander omdat ze haar niet hadden gewekt en stond erop dat ze direct naar het kasteel terugkeerden.

Harry legde de Vuurflits over zijn schouder en ze liepen over het donkere veld terug naar het kasteel, druk pratend over de voortreffelijke eigenschappen van de bezem, zijn fenomenale acceleratie en ongelooflijke wendbaarheid. Halverwege keek Emma even naar links en schrok zich een ongeluk toen ze twee ogen door het duister zag staren. Emma bleef stokstijf staan, net als Harry en haar hart bonsde in zijn keel.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Ron. "Gaat het?" vroeg Skye.

Harry wees naar de kant waar hij en Emma de ogen hadden gezien. Ron en Skye pakten dnel hun toverstokken en mompelde: "Lumos!"

Een lichtstraal viel op het gras, scheen op de stam van een boom en verlichtte de takken.

Knikkebeen zat ineengedoken tussen de ontluikende bladeren.

"Maak dat je wegkomt!" schreeuwde Ron, die zich bukte om een steen te pakken, maar Emma hield hem tegen. Tegen de tijd dat Ron zich ging verzetten, was Knikkebeen al lang al weg.

"Zie je wel?" zei Ron boos. "Ze laat hem nog steeds vrij rondlopen... waarschijnlijk heeft hij Schurfie net weggespoeld met een paar vogels..."

"He, Ron! Doe toch niet zo flauw. Hermelien mag haar kat toch gewoon loslaten?" zei Skye geïrriteerd.

"Het is een moordenaar, geen kat." snauwde Ron.

Ze liepen verder naar het kasteel. Er werd niets meer gezegd totdat ze het wachtwoord aan heer Palagon moesten geven.


	23. Chapter 23 Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw

**Hoofdstuk 23 Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw**

**POV Emma**

Toen Emma en Skye de volgende morgen naar beneden gingen, werd Harry omringd door allerlei mensen, waarschijnlijk omdat hij zijn Vuurflits bij zich had.

Er klonk een hoop opgewonden gemompel en ze zag Draco verbijsterd naar de Vuurflits kijken. Skye grinnikte. Zij had het ook gezien.

"Leg hem hier maar neer, Harry." zei Plank toen de meiden aan de tafel gingen zitten, om te ontbijten.

Harry legde de bezem in het midden van de tafel en draaide hem zo dat het naamplaatje goed zichtbaar was.

Al gauw kwamen er mensen van Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw kijken, waar Skye zich zichtbaar aan ergerde.

Carlo Kannewasser feliciteerde Harry omdat hij zo'n magnifieke vervanging voor zijn Nimbus te pakken had weten te krijgen en Patricia Hazelaar, de vriendin van Percy, vroeg of ze de Vuurflits eventjes vast mocht houden.

"Kom, kom, Patty, geen sabotage, he?" zei Percy terwijl ze de Vuurflits aandachtig bekeek. "Patricia en ik hebben een weddenschap afgesloten.' zei hij. "Tien Galjoenen op de uitslag van de wedstrijd."

"Zo, Percy," zei Fred verbaast. " niet dat je aan wedden deed! Heb je wel zoveel Galjoenen?"

Percy maakte een zenuwachtige indruk, nadat Fred dat gezegt had.

"Harry, zorg dat jullie die wedstrijd winnen!" fluisterde Percy dringend. "Ik heb geen tien Galjoenen! Ja, ik kom, Patricia!" Hij liep haastig naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, om samen met haar een stukje toast te eten.

Fred grinnikte en Sjors kwam naast Emma zitten.

"Denk je dat je die bezem aankunt, Potter?" zei een kille, lijzige stem.

"Draco, ben je soms jaloers?" vroeg Skye uitdagend.

"Jaloers? Op Potter?" zei hij vol walging. "Laat me niet lachen."

Hij wendde zich tot Harry. "Hij heeft nogal wat snufjes, he?" zei Draco met een boosaardige schittering in zijn ogen. "Jammer dat er geen parachute bij zit, voor het geval je weer te dicht in de buurt van een Dementor komt."

Korzel en Kwast grinnikten dom.

"Jammer dat jij geen extra arm aan je bezem kunt monteren, Malfidus." zei Harry. "Dan kon die de Snaai voor je vangen."

Het team van Griffoendor begon te lachen en Draco beende nijdig weg.

Sjors en Emma liepen hand in hand naar de tribune terwijl Skye Fred succes wensde.

Onder donderend applaus betraden de teams het veld.

Hun Zoeker, Cho Chang, was het enige meisje in het team. Ze was ongeveer een kop kleiner dan Harry en best knap.

De aanvoerders gaven elkaar een hand en er klonk een fluitje.

Ze zag dat Harry zich af zatte. De Vuurflits steeg hoger en sneller dan alle andere bezems. Ze zag Harry door het stadion zoefen, op naar de Snaai , terwijl ze luisterde naar het commentaar dat door Leo Jordaan werd gegeven, een vriend van Fred en George.

"Ze zijn gestart en de sensatie van deze wedstrijd is de Vuurflits waarop Harry Potter voor Griffoendor vliegt. Volgens De Bezemkampioen is de Vuurflits uitverkoren door de landenteams die deelnemen aan het Wereldkampioenschap dat later dit jaar..."

"Jordaan, zou je ons willen vertellen hoe het met de wedstrijd staat?" viel professor Anderling hem in de rede. Emma en Skye lachte even. Leo was de beste in het aanmoedigen van zijn team.

"Ja, natuurlijk, professor... dat was gewoon een beetje achtergrondinformatie. De Vuurflits heeft trouwens een ingebouwde automatische rembezwering en..."

"Jordaan!"

"Goed, goed. Griffoendor is in Slurkbezit en Katja Bel gaat op doel af... Ze scoort!"

Griffoendor juigte.

"Fred, of is het George, schiet de Beuker naar een wachter van Ravenklauw..."

Emma richtte zich tot Harry en zag dat hij gevolgd werd door Cho

Harry maakte meer vaart toen ze om de doelpalen van Ravenklauw heen vlogen en Cho raakte wat achterop.

Harry zette een duikvlucht in. Cho zag wat hij deed en stoof achter hem aan. Harry maakte extra snelheid.

Opeens kwam een Beuker, die een klap had gehad van een van de Drijvers van Ravenklauw, op hem afsuizen. Harry was gedwongen uit te wijken en de Beuker miste hem op een haar.

De fans van Ravenklauw klapten voor hun Drijver. George reageerde zich af door de tweede Beuker recht op de schuldige Drijver af te slaan, die midden in de lucht een koprol moest maken om hem te ontwijken. Emma glimlachte even, en zag dat George naar haar keek. Ze keek snel naar haar knieeen.

"Griffoendor leidt met tachtig punten tegen nul en moet je die Vuurflits eens zien! Potter trapt hem nu echt op z'n staart! Kijk hem eens draaien... daar kan de Komeet van Chang gewoon niet tegenop. De uitgekiende balans van de Vuurflits komt vooral goed tot zijn recht tijdens lange.." Emma keek op.

"JORDAAN! KRIJG JE SOMS BETAALD OM RECLAME TE MAKEN VOOR VUURFLITSEN? HOU JE MET DE WEDSTRIJD BEZIG!"

Ravenklauw had inmiddels drie keer tegengescoord, zodat ze nog maar vijftig punten achterstonden... als Cho de Snaai eerder te pakken kreeg dan Harry, had Ravenklauw gewonnen. Harry daalde een stukje, wist met moeite een Jager van Ravenklauw te ontwijken

En toen zag Emma de Snaai. Hij cirkelde om een doelpaal van Griffoendor!

Harry versnelde weer en keek naar de doelpaal.

Plotseling verscheen Cho en sneed hem de pas af...

Harry was zo te zien de Snaai kwijt en zweefde ongeveer zeven meter boven het veld. Cho volgde hem.

Hij zette opnieuw een duikvlucht in en Cho probeerde hem te volgen. Harry trok abrupt op en Cho schoot langs hem heen. Bliksemsnel steeg hij weer op. Harry maakte snelheid en vele meters lager deed Cho dat ook.

Opeens zag Emma drie grote, zwarte Dementors met mantel en kap, staarden naar Harry omhoog.

Harry stak zijn hand in de halsopening van zijn gewaad, haalde bliksemsnel zijn toverstaf te voorschijn en brulde: "Expecto Patronum!"

Iets zilverwits, iets reusachtigs, schoot uit zijn staf. Het raasde op de Dementors af.

Harry greep het moment en pakte de Snaai.

Het fluitje van madame Hooch ging, Harry keerde en het hele team zakte naar de grond.

Maar Emma had alleen oog voor de Dementors. Op de grond lagen Draco en zijn Trollenvriendjes vast in hun lange, zwarte mantels. Naast hen stond een boze professor Anderling.

"Wat een laffe truc!" riep ze. "Een laaghartige, achterbakse poging om de Zoeker van Griffoendor te saboteren! Voor iedereen strafwerk en vijftig punten aftrek voor Zwadderich! En ik zal dit met professor Perkamentus opnemen, daar kunnen jullie op rekenen! Aha, daar komt hij net aan!"

Emma tikte Skye aan en samen lagen ze dubbelgebogen van het lachen. "Dat zal hem leren!" riep Skye.

"Kom!" riep Sjors en hij trok Emma mee naar de Leerlingenkamer.

In de Leerlingenkamer was het de hele nacht feest. Slechts een iemand vierde niet mee; Hermelien.

Ze kibbelde met Ron en Harry en barstte toen in tranen uit. Ze rende naar de Meisjesslaapzalen met een dik boek in haar armen geklemt.

Emma gaf Skye een por, die druk in gesprek was met Jack, het broertje van Sjors.

Skye snapte wat Emma bedoelde en samen liepen ze naar boven.

"Wat is er, Hermelien?" vroeg Emma bezorgd, toen Skye de deur had gesloten.

"Ik... Ik... Kan er... Toch... Niets aan... Doen dat... Schurfie..!" riep ze tussen het snikken door.

Emma en Skye gingen op haar bed zitten.

"Stil maar." suste Emma haar. "Het komt wel goed." zei Skye.

Parvati en Belinda kwam ook naar binnen.

"Het feest is voorbij." zei Belinda. "We moeten slapen van professor Anderling.""Oh, Oke." Emma en Skye gingen ik hun bedden liggen.


	24. Chapter 24 Sirius Zwarts

**Hoofdstuk 24 Sirius Zwarts**

**POV Emma**

Midden in de nacht schrok Emma wakker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" riep iemand.

"Wat was dat!" riep Skye. Emma stond op en ging samen met Skye naar de Leerlingenkamer. Hermelien was lijkbleek.

"Dat was Ron." zei ze.

De Leerlingenkamer was overvol. Overal stonden leerlingen. Skye en Emma liepen naar Sjors.

Het was stil.

"Weet je zeker dat je het niet gedroomd hebt, Ron?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee, ik heb hem gezien, echt!"

"Wat is dat voor herrie?"

"Professor Anderling zei dat we moesten gaan slapen!"

Er kwamen een paar meisjes de trap af, die geeuwend hun ochtendjassen aantrokken en er kwamen ook steeds meer jongens naar beneden.

"He, prima! Gaan we verder met het feest?" zei Fred opgewekt nadat hij Skye een kus had gegeven.

"Vooruit, iedereen naar boven!" zei Percy, die haastig de leerlingenkamer binnenkwam en zijn Hoofdmonitorbadge op zijn pyjama speldde.

"Percy... Sirius Zwarts was hier!" zei Ron zwakjes. "Op onze slaapzaal! Met een mes! Hij maakte me wakker!"

Het werd doodstil in de leerlingenkamer. Emma keek hem geschrokken aan.

"Onzin!" zei Percy, maar met een verschrikt gezicht. "Je hebt te veel gegeten, Ron... een nachtmerrie..." "Nee, ik zweer je..."

"En nu is het afgelopen!"

Professor Anderling was terug. Ze sloeg het portretgat met een klap achter zich dicht en keek woedend om zich heen.

"Ik ben ook blij dat Griffoendor gewonnen heeft, maar dit loopt de spuigaten uit! Percy, ik had beter van je verwacht!"

"Ik heb hier absoluut geen toestemming voor gegeven, professor!" zei Percy verontwaardigd. "Ik zei net dat iedereen weer naar bed moest! M'n broertje Ron heeft een nachtmerrie gehad en..."

"HET WAS GEEN NACHTMERRIE!" schreeuwde Ron. "PROFESSOR, TOEN IK WAKKER WERD STOND SIRIUS ZWARTS NAAST M'N BED, MET EEN MES IN Z'N HAND!"

Professor Anderling staarde hem aan.

"Doe niet zo idioot, Wemel! Hoe had hij in vredesnaam door het portretgat moeten komen?" "Vraag maar aan hem!" zei Ron, die met een bevende vinger op de achterkant van het portret van heer Palagon wees. "Vraag maar aan hem of..."

Met een nijdige en wantrouwige blik op Ron duwde professor Anderling het portret weer open en ging naar buiten. De hele leerlingenkamer luisterde met ingehouden adem.

"Heer Palagon, hebt u zonet een man binnengelaten in de toren van Griffoendor?"

"Welzeker, edele vrouwe!' zei heer Palagon.

Zowel in de leerlingenkamer als op de gang viel een verbaaste stilte. Emma kneep in Sjors' hand en hij drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd.

"Dus - dus het is waar?" zei professor Anderling. "Maar ... maar het wachtwoord dan?"

"Dat wist hij!" zei heer Palagon trots. "Hij wist ze voor de hele week, edele vrouwe! Hij las ze op van een briefje!"

Professor Anderling klom weer door het portretgat en wendde zich tot de verbijsterde leerlingen. Haar gezicht was krijtwit.

"Welke idioot," zei ze met bevende stem. "welke volslagen hersenloze idioot heeft de wachtwoorden voor deze week opgeschreven en dat papiertje laten slingeren?"

Er volgde een doodse stilte, die verbroken werd door een haast onhoorbaar, angstig, piepend geluidje. Marcel stak langzaam zijn hand op, trillend van top tot teen.

Professor Anderling was woedend op Marcel, net als zijn oma. Zijn oma stuurde hem alsmaar Brulbrieven en hij kreef flink wat strafwerk. Ook mocht Marcel niet meer naar Zweinsveld.

Emma ging samen met Sjors en Skye naar Zweinsveld en het werd een hele leuk dag.

Hermelien was gestopt met Waarzeggerij en Scheurbek moest berecht worden.

De paasvakantie was niet bepaald ontspannend. Alle derdejaars hadden nog nooit zo veel huiswerk gehad.

"En dat noemen ze vakantie!" riep Simon op een middag door de leerlingenkamer. "Het duurt nog eeuwen voor de examens beginnen! Waar zijn ze in vredesnaam mee bezig?"

Maar niemand had het zo druk als Hermelien. Zelfs zonder Waarzeggerij had ze meer vakken dan alle anderen. Ze zat gewoonlijk 's nachts als laatste in de leerlingenkamer en was 's ochtends als eerste weer in de bibliotheek.

Ze scheen constant op het punt te staan om in tranen uit te barsten en Skye en Emma troostte haar zoveel ze konden.


	25. Chapter 25 Zwerkbalfinale

**Hoofdstuk 25 Zwerkbalfinale**

**POV Emma**

**Het vorige hoofdstuk was erg kort, en misschien lijkt hij wel een beetje afgeraffeld. We hopen dat dit hoofdstuk dat weer goed maakt!**

Nog nooit, voorzover iemand zich kon herinneren, had voor de wedstrijd zo'n nare sfeer plaats gevonden. Tegen de tijd dat de vakantie erop zat, kookte de spanning tussen de twee teams en hun afdelingen haast over. Er hadden diverse gevechten plaatsgevonden op de gangen en als klap op de vuurpijl waren een vierdejaars van Griffoendor en een zesdejaars van Zwadderich na een onverkwikkelijk incident naar de ziekenzaal afgevoerd omdat er stengels prei uit hun oren groeiden.

Vooral Harry werd erorm lastig gevallen. Elke keer als hij op weg was naar een les probeerden Zwadderaars hem pootje te lichten, en de twee Trollenvriendjes doken op de meest onverwachte plaatsen op en sjokten teleurgesteld weg als ze zagen dat hij anderen bij zich had. Skye ergerde zich daar enorm aan, omdat zij, Emma, Ron en soms ook Hermelien met hem mee liepen.

De avond voor de wedstrijd lagen alle activiteiten die normaal gesproken in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor plaatsvonden stil. Zelfs Hermelien had haar boeken weggelegd.

"Ik kan niet werken, ik kan me niet concentreren." zei ze zenuwachtig.

Harry was heel ongerust en Emma snapte het wel. Het hing allemaal van hem af. Als hij de Snaai niet te pakken kon krijgen, dan had Zwadderich de cup, en dat zou dan zijn schuld zijn.

"Het gaat allemaal vast goed." zei Hermelien, hoewel ze er zelf doodsbenauwd uitzag.

"Je hebt tenslotte een Vuurflits! zei Ron.

"Ja..." zei Harry.

De volgende morgen stonden Emma en Skye op. Ze liepen samen naar het Zwerkbal veld.

"Waar is Sjors?" vroeg Emma. Skye haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien zit hij er al." Zei Skye. "Ja, misschien." Zei Emma, maar ze betwijfelde het sterk.

Het was heerlijk weer en er stond geen zuchtje wind. Emma en Skye gingen op de tribune zitten en juichte met de andere mee toen het team van Griffoendor het veld op kwam. Emma moest lachen toen Zwadderich het veld op kwam, omdat Skye enorm hard boe riep. Draco keek haar vuil aan, lette niet op en struikelde over iets.

Sjors kwam naast Emma op de tribune zitten en kuste haar, als excuses. "Waar was je?" "Oh, ik moest nog wat doen." Zei hij onverschillig en de wedstrijd begon.

"Op uw bezems!" riep madame Hooch. "Drie... twee... een..."

Het gesnerp van haar fluitje werd overstemd door het gebrul van het publiek toen veertien bezems het luchtruim kozen.

"En Griffoendor is in Slurkbezit! Alicia Spinet heeft de Slurk en gaat recht op de doelpalen van Zwadderich af! Dat ziet er goed uit, Alicia! Aah! O nee… de Slurk is veroverd door Warrel… Warrel van Zwadderich heeft de Slurk en schiet als een speer over het veld… BENG!...mooi stukje Beukerswerk van George Wemel, Warrel laat de Slurk vallen en hij wordt gevangen door… Jansen! Griffoendor heeft de bal weer, kom op, Angelique… ze stuurt Van Beest met een mooie schijnbeweging het bos in… duiken, Angelique, een Beuker! ZE SCOORT! 10-0 VOOR GRIFFOENDOR!"

Angelique stompte in de lucht terwijl ze langs de rand van het veld zoefde. beneden juichte en schreeuwde een zee van rood… "AU!"

Angelique viel bijna van haar bezem toen Marcus Hork tegen haar op knalde.

"Sorry!" riep Hork, terwijl het publiek floot en joelde. "Sorry, ik zag haar niet!"

Het volgende moment smeet Fred zijn Drijversknuppel tegen het achterhoofd van Hork. Zijn neus sloeg met een klap tegen zijn bezem en begon te bloeden. Skye juichte, en Emma en Sjors juichte mee.

"Zo is het welletjes!" schreeuwde madame Hooch, die snel tussen hen in vloog. Strafworp voor Griffoendor wegens een overtreding op hun Jager terwijl de bal niet in de buurt was! Strafworp voor Zwadderich wegens een opzettelijke overtreding op hun Jager!"

"Kom nou toch, madame Hooch!" brulde Fred, maar ze blies op haar fluitje en Alicia vloog naar voren om de strafworp te nemen.

"Zet hem op, Alicia!" schreeuwde Leo en hij verscheurde de stilte die bezit had genomen van het stadion. "JA! DE WACHTER ZIT ERNAAST! 20-0 VOOR GRIFFOENDOR!"

Hork, die nog steeds flink bloedde, vloog naar voren om de strafworp van Zwadderich te nemen. Plank zweefde grimmig en vastberaden voor de doelpalen van Griffoendor.

"Natuurlijk is Plank een voortreffelijke Wachter!" informeerde Leo Jordaan het publiek terwijl Hork op het fluitje van madame Hooch wachtte. "Voortreffelijk! Heel moeilijk te passeren - echt heel moeilijk - JA! NIET TE GELOVEN! HIJ HEEFT HEM!"

Emma juichte wee. _Best vermoeiend, toeschouwer zijn._

"Griffoendor heeft de Slurk weer, nee, Zwadderich… nee… Griffoendor heeft de Slurk en het is Katja Bel, Katja Bel voor Griffoendor die met de Slurk op doel af gaat - DAT WAS OPZET!"

Van Beest, een Jager van Zwadderich, had Katja gesneden en in plaats van de Slurk, haar hoofd beetgegrepen. Katja sloeg over de kop en wist op haar bezem te blijven zitten, maar liet de Slurk vallen.

Het fluitje van madame Hooch snerpte terwijl ze haastig naar Van Beest toe vloog en hem uitfoeterde, en even later had Katja weer een strafworp verzilverd.

"30-0! STEEK DAT IN JE ZAK, STELLETJE VUILE, ACHTERBAKSE…"

"Jordaan, als je geen onpartijdig commentaar kunt geven..!"

"Ik zeg het zoals het is, professor!"

ZOEF!

Een Beuker gierde langs Harry's rechteroor na een klap van Wrakking, een van de reusachtige Drijvers van Zwadderich.

ZOEF!

De tweede Beuker schampte Harry's elleboog en de andere Drijver, Bakzijl, vloog op hem af.

Emma zag dat Wrakking en Bakzijl met opgeheven knuppels op Harrt af kwamen stormden.

Op het allerlaatste moment liet Harry de Vuurflits optrekken en knalden Wrakking en Bakzijl met een doffe dreun tegen elkaar.

"Ha haaa!" schreeuwde Leo Jordaan, terwijl de Drijvers van Zwadderich wankelend wegvlogen en over hun hoofden wreven. "Jammer, jongens! Jullie moeten vroeger opstaan om een Vuurflits te snel af te zijn! En Griffoendor is weer in balbezit. Jansen heeft de Slurk… Hork vliegt naast haar… geef hem een dreun, Angelique! geintje, professor, geintje… o nee… Hork is in balbezit, Hork vliegt naar het doel van Griffoendor, kom op, Plank, stop die Slurk..!"

Maar Hork scoorde; het vak van Zwadderich barstte los in oorverdovend gejuich en Leo vloekte zo erg dat professor Anderling de magische megafoon uit zijn handen probeerde te rukken.

"Sorry, professor, sorry! Zal niet meer gebeuren! Oke, Griffoendor leidt met 30 tegen 10 en Griffoendor heeft Slurkbezit…"

Het werd de smerigste wedstrijd die Emma ooit had gezien. Zwadderich was woedend over de vroege voorsprong van Griffoendor en gebruikte alle mogelijke middelen om de Slurk in bezit te krijgen. Bakzijl sloeg Alicia met zijn knuppel en hield vol dat hij haar voor een Beuker had aangezien. Uit wraak gaf George Bakzijl een elleboogstoot in zijn gezicht. Madame Hooch kende beide ploegen strafworpen toe, maar dankzij een tweede spectaculaire redding van Plank kwam de stand op 40-10 voor Griffoendor.

Katja scoorde: 50-10. Fred en George cirkelden met opgeheven knuppels om haar heen, voor het geval iemand van Zwadderich op wraak zon. Wrakking en Bakzijl benutten de afwezigheid van Fred en George door beide Beukers op Plank af te slaan. Ze raakten hem vlak na elkaar in zijn maag en hij rolde midden in de lucht om, naar adem happend en zich zwakjes vastklampend aan zijn bezem.

Madame Hooch was buiten zichzelf van woede.

"De Wachter wordt niet aangevallen als de Slurk niet in het doelgebied is!" krijste ze tegen Wrakking en Bakzijl. "Strafworp voor Griffoendor!"

Angelique scoorde: 60-10. Een paar tellen later ramde Fred een Beuker in de richting van Warrel. De Slurk werd uit zijn handen geslagen. Alicia greep hem en mikte hem door de doelring van Zwadderich: 70-10. De supporters van Griffoendor schreeuwden zich schor, inclusief Emma, Skye en Sjors. Griffoendor leidde met 60 punten en als Harry nu de Snaai veroverde, hadden ze de beker.

Harry zette een enorme spurt in en hij strekte zijn hand uit, maar plotseling werd de Vuurflits afgeremd, doordat Draco de staart van de bezem vast had gegrepen en probeerde Harry achteruit te trekken.

"Strafworp! Strafworp voor Griffoendor! Wat zijn dit voor tactieken?" krijste madame Hooch en ze schoot omhoog naar Draco, die zich weer op zijn Nimbus 2001 liet glijden.

"ACHTERBAKS STUK ELLENDE!" brulde Leo Jordaan door de megafoon en hij danste gauw buiten bereik van professor Anderling. "VUILE GLUIPERIGE KL …"

Professor Anderling dacht er niet eens aan om hem op zijn kop te geven. Ze schudde zelf met haar vuist naar Draco; haar hoed was van haar hoofd gevallen en ook zij schreeuwde woedende verwensingen.

Alicia nam de strafworp voor Griffoendor, maar ze was zo kwaad dat de Slurk een paar meter naast ging. De spelers van Griffoendor waren buiten zichzelf van woede en de Zwadderaars, die opgetogen waren door de overtreding van Draco, kregen juist nieuwe moed.

"Zwadderich in Slurkbezit, Zwadderich op weg naar het doel…Warrel scoort!" kreunde Leo Jordaan. "70-20 Voor Griffoendor..."

Harry dekte Malfidus nu zo kort dat ze steeds met hun knieen tegen elkaar stootten.

"Angelique Jansen heeft de Slurk voor Griffoendor. Kom op, Angelique! KOM OP!"

Alle spelers van Zwadderich behalve Draco stoven in de richting van Angelique om haar te tackelen.

Bliksemsnel draaide Harry de Vuurflits, boog zich zo laag over de steel dat hij hem haast met zijn neus raakte en maakte snelheid. Hij schoot super snel op de Zwadderaars af.

"AAAAAAAGH !"

Ze stoven weg toen de Vuurflits op hen af raasde. Angelique had vrij baan.

"ZE SCOORT! ZE SCOORT! Griffoendor leidt met tachtig tegen twintig!"

Harry, die zich bijna in volle vaart in de tribune had geboord, kwam slippend en slingerend tot stilstand, keerde en zoefde terug naar het midden van het veld.

Draco maakte een duikvlucht, met een triomfantelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht en daar, misschien een meter boven het gras, zag Emma de Gouden Snaai.

Harry had hem blijkbaar ook gezien en dook zo snel mogelijk omlaag met zijn Vuurflits, maar Draco had kilometers voorsprong.

De afstand tussen Harry en Draco werd steeds kleiner… Harry drukte zich plat tegen zijn bezem toen Bakzijl een Beuker op hem af sloeg... hij was bij de enkels van Malfidus... hij was op gelijke hoogte. Harry wierp zich naar voren, liet zijn bezem met beide handen los, sloeg de arm van Draco opzij en…

Harry had de Snaai! Ze hadden gewonnen! Griffoendor had gewonnen!

Harry vloog een rondje boven de menigte. Hij hield het piepkleine gouden balletje stevig in zijn vuist geklemd.

In een wirwar van armen, elkaar innig omhelzend en schor schreeuwend, daalde het team van Griffoendor omlaag naar het veld.

Emma, Skye en Sjors liepen het veld op,net als alle andere supporters van Griffoendor.

Harry werd naar de tribune gedragen waar Perkamentus met de enorme Zwerkbalbeker klaarstond.

Plank gaf de beker snikkend door aan Harry.

Emma omhelsde Harry. "Fansastich gedaan, Harry!" riep Skye terwijl Fred en George naast haar kwamen staan. Skye kuste Fred en Emma feliciteerde George met de overwinning. George keek haar grijnzend aan en gaf haar toen Sjors even niet keek, een kus op haar wang. Toen gaf hij Emma een knipoog en liep snel weg. Emma raakte ongelovig haar wang aan. _ Voelt hij nog steeds iets voor mij? Voel ik nog steeds iets voor hem? _


	26. Chapter 26 Exames

**Hoofdstuk 26 Exames**

**POV Skye**

Het was examentijd. Iedereen studeerde hard. Zelfs Fred was op werken betrapt. Toen Skye vroeg of hij ziek was, zei hij dat hij hoopte op meer dan een SLIJMBAL (Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens Ijver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen).

Skye bekeek zuchtend haar examen rooster in de Grote Zaal.

Eerst Gedaanteverwisseling, dan lunch, Bezweringen, daarna Oude Runen, vervolgd door Zwaarezeggerij...

Harry had net een briefje gekregen van zijn witte sneeuwuil.

"Van Hagrid." zei Harry en hij scheurde de envelop open. "Het beroep van Scheurbek is op de zesde."

"Dat is de laatste dag van de examens." zei Hermelien, die naar haar boek van Voorspellend Rekenen zocht.

"En ze houden het hier." zei Harry terwijl hij verder las. "Er komt iemand van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en... en een beul!" Hermelien keek verschrikt op. "Wat!" riep Emma. Skye rilde bij de gedachte aan een beul.

"Nemen ze de beul mee naar het hoger beroep? Maar dan ligt hun besluit al vast!" zei Emma.

"Daar lijkt het wel op." zei Harry langzaam.

"Dat mag niet!" brulde Ron. "Ik ben tijden en tijden bezig geweest om al die dingen op te zoeken! Dat kunnen ze toch niet zomaar negeren?"

"Wel als je mijn oom Lucius bent." mompelde Skye.

De examenweek begon en er daalde een onnatuurlijke stilte neer over het kasteel. Maandag rond een uur of twaalf, na het tentamen Gedaanteverwisselingen, vergeleken uitgeputte derdejaars hun resultaten en klaagden over de moeilijkheidsgraad van de opdrachten. Ze hadden onder meer een theepot in een schildpad moeten veranderen en Hermelien irriteerde iedereen mateloos door zich druk te maken over het feit dat haar schildpad eigenlijk meer op een waterschildpad had geleken. "De mijne had een tuit in plaats van een kop! Wat een nachtmerrie!"

"Hoort zo'n schildpad wel stoom uit te blazen?"

"De mijne had een gebloemd schild. Zou dat punten kosten?"

Skye had niets te klagen, zij was, net als Emma, altijd al goed in Gedaanteverwisseling geweest. Zij waren samen met Hermlien de beste en Skye vond dat die van haar best mooi was geworden.

Na een snelle maaltijd moesten ze direct weer naar boven voor hun examen Bezweringen. Professor Banning testte hen op Gniffelspreuken.

Skye's Griffelspreuk was goed gelukt en na een paar seconden lag Emma, die haar partner was, helemaal in een deuk.

Daarna hadden ze Oude Runen. Ze moesten een tekst vertalen over die heksen die voorbestemd waren om Demonen te doden.

Na het avondeten ging iedereen gauw terug naar de leerlingenkamer, niet om te ontspannen maar om snel Verzorging van Fabeldieren, Toverdranken en Astronomie door te nemen voor de volgende dag.

De volgende ochtend, tijdens hun examen Verzorging van Fabeldieren, maakte Hagrid een afwezige indruk. Hij was er absoluut niet met zijn hoofd bij. Hij had voor een grote bak verse Flubberwurmen gezorgd en om te slagen, moest je Flubberwurm na een uur nog leven. Aangezien Flubberwurmen zich het prettigst voelden als er zo min mogelijk met ze gerotzooid werd, was dat het gemakkelijkste examen dat ze ooit hadden gedaan.

's Middags hadden ze Toverdranken. Skye deed enorm haar best, en het lukte haar maar half om haar Benevelingsbrouwsel de goede kleur te krijgen en Sneep, die toekeek met een gezicht waarbij de teleurstelling vanaf droop, krabbelde iets wat leek op een acht in zijn boekje, voor hij verderliep.

Vervolgens kwam Astronomie, om middernacht in de hoogste toren en woensdagochtend Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, dat over heksenverbrandingen ging.

Woensdagmiddag hadden ze Kruidenkunde en moesten ze in de brandende zon in de kassen zwoegen, en toen was het weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Iedereen verlangende aan de volgende middag, want dan zou alles erop zitten.

Hun op een na laatste examen, op donderdagochtend, was Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Lupos had een heel ongebruikelijk examen samengesteld: een soort hindernisbaan in de open lucht. Ze moesten een ondiepe poel oversteken waar een Wierling inschuilde, een reeks kuilen vol Roodkopjes passeren, door een stuk moeras ploeteren, de misleidende aanwijzingen van een Zompelaar negeren en ten slotte in een oude hutkoffer klimmen om de strijd aan te gaan met een Boeman.

Skye vond het aan het begin wel grappig, maar het bleef een examen en na het opnieuw tegen de Boeman op te hebben genomen, hoopte ze dat ze die later nooit tegen zou komen.

Skye, Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen vlakbij het bordes.

Er stond een man op het bordes; Cornelis Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst, lichtelijk bezweet in zijn mantel met krijtstreepje.

Hij schrok toen hij Harry zag.

"Hallo, Harry!" zei hij. "Je hebt zeker net een examen achter de rug? Zit het er bijna op?"

"Ja." zei Harry.

"Wat een prachtige dag." zei Droebel, met een blik op het meer. "Jammer... heel jammer..."

Hij zuchtte diep en keek weer naar Harry.

"Ik kom een onaangename taak verrichten, Harry. Het Comite voor de Vernietiging van Gevaarlijke Wezens heeft een getuige nodig bij de executie van een dolle Hippogrief en omdat ik toch op Zweinstein moest zijn vanwege die toestand met Zwarts, is me gevraagd of ik dat wilde doen."

"Betekent dat dat het hoger beroep al achter de rug is?" viel Ron hem in de rede en hij stapte naar voren.

"Nee, nee, dat is vanmiddag." zei Droebel, die Ron nieuwsgierig aankeek.

"Dan hoeft u misschien geen getuige te zijn van een executie!" zei Ron dapper. "Wie weet wordt de Hippogrief wel vrijgesproken!"

Voor Droebel antwoord kon geven kwamen er twee tovenaars naar buiten. Eentje was zo stokoud dat het was alsof hij voor hun ogen verschrompelde en de ander was juist lang en potig, met een dun zwart snorretje.

Skye wist dat een, eem

vertegenwoordiger was van het Comite voor de Vernietiging van Gevaarlijke Wezens en die met het snorretje was een beul, Vleeschhouwer, omdat haar oom Lucius haar wel eens aan hun voorgesteld had. De oude tovenaar naar het huisje van Hagrid tuurde en bibberig zei: "O jee, o jee, ik word hier echt te oud voor... twee uur, zei je toch, Droebel?"

Vleeschhouwer streelde iets wat aan zijn gordel hing, een bijl.

Ron deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar Hermelien gaf hem een por in zijn ribben en gebaarde met haar hoofd naar de hal.

"Waarom mocht ik niks zeggen?" zei Ron boos terwijl ze naar de Grote Zaal liepen om te eten. "Zag je die vent? Hij had z'n bijl al geslepen! Wou je dat gerechtigheid noemen?"

"Ron, je vader werkt voor het Ministerie. Zulke dingen kun je niet zeggen tegen zijn baas!" zei Hermelien, maar zij was ook van streek.

"Als Hagrid deze keer maar kalm blijft en zijn argumenten duidelijk uiteenzet, kunnen ze Scheurbek onmogelijk terechtstellen..." "Het is gewoon zinloos." zei Skye. "Jullie kennen mijn oom Lucius niet, zoals ik hem ken. Hij dramt gewoon zijn zin net zo lang door totdat hij zijn zin krijgt."

Het laatste examen van Skye, Emma, Harry en Ron was Waarzeggerij en dat van Hermelien Dreuzelkunde. Ze gingen samen de marmeren trap op, maar Hermelien moest op de eerste verdieping zijn en de anderen liepen verder, helemaal tot de zevende, waar een hoop leerlingen uit hun klas al op de wenteltrap naar professor Zwamdrifts lokaal zaten en er op het allerlaatst nog wat dingetjes in probeerden te stampen.

"Ze laat ons een voor een boven komen." zei Marcel toen ze naast hem gingen zitten. Hij had zijn exemplaar van Ontwasem de Toekomst op schoot en staarde naar het hoofdstuk over kristallen bollen. "Hebben jullie ooit wel eens iets gezien in zo'n bol?" vroeg hij. "Wat dan ook?"

"Geen bal." zei Ron. Skye had wel eens wat gezien. Eerst Sjors en toen een wolfachtig beest; De Diliculem, maar dat had ze niet verteld.

Ron keek steeds op zijn horloge en de rij wachtende leerlingen werd langzaam korter. Steeds als iemand de zilveren ladder afdaalde siste de rest van de klas: "Wat vroeg ze? Was het moeilijk?"

Maar niemand wilde iets zeggen.

"Ze zei dat ze in haar kristallen bol had gezien dat ik een vreselijk ongeluk zou krijgen als ik iets zou zeggen!" piepte Marcel toen hij omlaag klauterde.

"Komt dat even goed uit!" snoof Ron. "Ik krijg steeds meer het idee dat Hermelien gelijk had over dat mens." Hij gebaarde met zijn duim naar het luik. "Het is gewoon een ouwe bedriegster."

"Ja." zei Harry. "Ik heb wel eens wat gezien." zei Emma serieus en Skye knikte. "Ja, ik ook."

"Ik wou dat ze een beetje opschoot..." zei Harry geergerd.

Parvati kwam glimmend van trots de ladder af.

"Ze zegt dat er een Ware Zieneres in me schuilt!" zei ze tegen Harry en Ron. "Ik heb van alles en nog wat gezien... nou, veel succes!"

Ze liep haastig de wenteltrap af om het aan Belinda te vertellen.

"Ronald Wemel!" zei de vertrouwde, dromerige stem boven hun hoofd.

Na Ron was Emma, en daarna was Harry. Skye was als allerlaatste.

Harry kwam naar beneden.

"Hoe ging het?" vroeg ze aan hem.

"Ging wel." zei Harry.

"Ik zie je dadelijk wel in de leerlingenkamer." mompelde Harry toen de stem van professor Zwamdrift: "Skye Wizard!" riep.

Het was warmer en benauwder dan ooit in de torenkamer. De gordijnen waren dicht, het haardvuur brandde, en de gebruikelijke, weeige geur maakte Skye aan het hoesten toen ze door de wirwar van stoelen en tafeltjes naar professor Zwamdrift liep, die bij een grote kristallen bol zat te wachten.

"Dag liefje," zei ze zacht. "Als je zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om in de Bol te kijken... neem rustig de tijd... en zeg dan wat je ziet..."

Skye boog zich over de bol en zag een zwarte hond.

"Ik zie, een zwarte hond... En daarna een man, die verdwijnt en een rat word." "Humm, interssant." mompelde Zwamdrift. "Ken je die man?" Skye schudde haar hoofd.

Zwamdrift schreef wat op haar blaadje.

"Sorry, professor, maar het beeld is verdwenen." zei Skye na een tijdje.

"Goed gedaan, meisje. Je kunt gaan."

Skye stond op en pakte haar tas. Toen ze door het luik naar beneden wou klimmen hoorde ze een rauwe stem. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om.

"Vannacht gebeurt het."

Zwamdrift zat stokstijf in haar stoel. Haar ogen staarden nietsziend voor zich uit en haar mond hing open.

"De Heer van het Duister doolt eenzaam rond, verlaten door zijn volgelingen. Al twaalf jaar is zijn trouwe dienaar geketend, maar vannacht, voor middernacht, zal de dienaar zijn ketenen verbreken en op weg gaan om zich bij zijn meester te voegen. Met behulp van zijn dienaar zal de Heer van het Duister herrijzen, machtiger en vreselijker dan ooit tevoren. Vannacht... voor middernacht... zal de dienaar... zich bij zijn meester voegen..."

Het hoofd van Zwamdrift viel op haar borst en ze maakte een soort grommend geluid. Plotseling hief ze met een ruk haar hoofd weer op.

Skye keek haar met grote ogen aan.

"Het spijt me vreselijk, lief meisje." zei ze dromerig. "Het is ook zo warm vandaag... ik moet even ingedut zijn..."

Skye keek haar nog steeds aan.

"Is er iets, liefje?"

"En of!" riep Skye geschrokken.

"U... u zei net dat de... dat de Heer van het Duister op het punt staat te herrijzen... dat zijn dienaar naar hem teruggaat..."

Zwamdrift keek haar verbijsterd aan.

"De Heer van het Duister? Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden? Dat is niet iets om grappen over te maken, liefje .. herrijzen nog wel..." "Ik maak geen grapje!" zei Skye boos. "Dat zei u net!" "Was je niet even ingedut, liefje?" Skye wilde haar hoofd schudden, maar bedacht zich en knikte toen. "Het spijt me, professor. Die examens zijn ook zo vermoeiend."

Zei Skye onschuldig.

"Ga, nu maar liefje." zei Zwamdrift.

Skye daalde de ladder af en liep naar de Leerlingenkamer.

Leerlingenkamer was vrijwel uitgestorven. Alleen Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien zaten in een hoekje.

Ze keken heel verdrietig.

"Wat...?"

"Scheurbek heeft verloren." zei Ron zwakjes. "Hagrid heeft een briefje gestuurd."

"Dan moeten we erheen." zei Skye, die enorme medelijden met Hagrid had. "Zijn we ook van plan, maar van mij moesten we op jou wachten." zei Emma. "Oke, laten we gaan."

"Met zonsondergang..." zei Ron, die glazig uit het raam staarde.

"Daar krijgen we nooit toestemming voor... en jij zeker niet, Harry..." zei Hermelien. Harry liet zijn hoofd in zijn handen rusten en dacht na.

"Hadden we de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel maar!" "Die hebben we!" riep Skye en ze rende naar boven. Ze keerde haar koffer om op zoek naar de mantel. _Nee, verdorie! Ik heb hem thuis laten liggen._

"Sorry jongens hij ligt nog thuis... Waar is Hermelien?"

Het portret zwaaide open en Hermelien kwam met de mantel onder haar arm terug.

"Ik weet niet wat je de laatste tijd bezielt, Hermelien!" zei Ron verbluft. "Eerst Malfidus een optater geven, dan

de les uit lopen bij professor Zwamdrift..." "Optater?" vroeg Skye met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Laat maar." zei Ron.


	27. Chapter 27 Scheurbek

**Hoofdstuk 27 Scheurbek**

**POV Skye**

Ze gingen samen met de andere leerlingen naar beneden voor het avondeten, maar keerden daarna niet terug

naar de toren van Griffoendor.

Ze hielden zich een tijdje schuil in een lege kamer die grensde aan de

hal, tot ze hoorden hoe de laatste twee mensen haastig de hal overstaken en er een deur dichtsloeg. Hermelien keek naar buiten.

"Oke." fluisterde ze. "Niemand te zien... mantel aan..."

Dicht tegen elkaar gedrukt, zodat niemand hen zou zien, liepen ze op hun tenen onder de

Onzichtbaarheidsmantel naar de voordeur en vervolgens het bordes af naar het park. De zon begon al te dalen

achter het Verboden Bos en kleurde de boomtoppen goud.

Toen ze bij Hagrids huisje waren klopten ze aan. Pas na een tijdje deed hij open en keek bleek en beverig naar buiten om te zien wie er was.

"Wij zijn het." siste Harry. "We hebben de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel om. Laat ons binnen, dan kunnen we hem afdoen."

"Jullie hadden niet motten kommen!" fluisterde Hagrid, maar hij deed een stap opzij en ze gingen naar binnen.

Hagrid sloeg snel de deur dicht en Harry deed de mantel af.

Hagrid huilde niet en viel hen ook niet om de hals. Het leek alsof hij nauwelijks besefte waar hij was of wat hij

deed, en die hulpeloosheid was erger om te zien dan tranen.

"Bakkie thee?" vroeg hij. Zijn reusachtige handen beefden toen hij de ketel pakte.

"Waar is Scheurbek, Hagrid?" vroeg Hermelien aarzelend.

"Ik... ik heb 'm buiten gezet." zei Hagrid. Hij morste melk op tafel terwijl hij de kan vulde. "Aan een lijntje in

m'n pompoenveld. Ik vond dat ie nog een keer de bomen most zien en... en een frisse neus halen... voor..." Hagrids hand beefde zo verschrikkelijk dat hij de melkkan aan scherven liet vallen.

"Dat doe ik wel, Hagrid." zei Emma en ze begon de rommel op te ruimen.

"D'r staat er nog eentje in de kast." zei Hagrid. Hij ging zitten en veegde zijn voorhoofd af met zijn mouw.

"Kunnen we dan helemaal niets doen, Hagrid?" vroeg Harry en hij ging naast hem zitten. "Perkamentus..." "Die heb 't al geprobeerd." zei Hagrid. "Hij ken 't Comite niet overstemmen. Hij heb gezegd dat Scheurbek oke

is, maar ze doen 't allemaal in hun broek... je weet hoe Lucius Malfidus is... hij zal hun wel bedreigd hebben... en die beul, Vleeschhouwer, is een maatje van Malfidus... maar t zal in elk geval snel zijn... en ik ben bij hem..." Skye vond het niet fijn dat het over haar oom ging, en wat het nog erger maakte was dat hij het meeste ook veroorzaakt had.

Hagrid slikte. Zijn ogen schoten heen en weer door de kamer. "Perkamentus is d'r ook bij als 't... als 't gebeurt. Hij heb me vanmorgen een brieffie geschreven. Hij zei dat ie ... dat ie bij me wilde zijn. Geweldige vent, die Perkamentus..."

Hermlien smoorde een snik.

"Wij blijven ook bij je, Hagrid." zei Emma, maar Hagrid schudde zijn harige hoofd.

"Jullie motten terug naar 't kasteel. Ik wil niet dat jullie kijken, dat zei ik toch? En jullie mogen hier trouwens niet eens kommen... als Droebel of Perkamentus merkt dat je zonder toestemming de hort op bent zwaait d'r wat voor je, Harry." Er stroomden nu geluidloze tranen over Hermeliens wangen.

Toen Emma de fles pakte om wat melk in de kan te schenken, riep ze plotseling. "Ron! Daar is Schurfie!'

Ron keek haar met grote ogen aan.

"Waar heb je het in vredesnaam over?"

Emma liep naar tafel en keerde hem om. Angstig piepend en verwoed krabbelend, om maar niet te vallen, kwam Schurfie uit de kan glijden.

"Schurfie!" riep Ron wezenloos. "Schurfie, wat doe jij hier?"

Hij pakte de spartelende rat en hield hem in het licht. Schurfie zag er slecht uit. Hij was magerder dan ooit,

grote plukken haar waren uitgevallen zodat hij overal kale plekken in zijn vacht had en hij stribbelde uit alle

macht tegen toen Ron hem oppakte, alsof hij wilde vluchten.

"Niet bang zijn, Schurfie!" zei Ron. "Er zijn geen katten! Niemand kan je kwaad doen!" "Voorizchtig, Ron!" zei Emma. "Hij is al oud."

Hagrid stond plotseling op en staarde uit het raam.

"Ze kommen d'raan..."

Ze draaiden zich allemaal om en zagen in de verte een groepje mensen het bordes voor het kasteel afkomen. Perkamentus liep voorop en zijn zilvergrijze baard glansde in het licht van de

ondergaande zon. Naast hem liep Cornelis Droebel en ze werden gevolgd door het zwakke, bejaarde lid van het Comite en door Vleeschhouwer.

"Jullie motten gaan." zei Hagrid. Hij trilde van top tot teen. "Hun mogen jullie niet zien... vooruit, schiet op..." Ron propte Schurfie in zijn zak en Hermelien pakte de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel.

"Ik laat jullie er wel door de achterdeur uit.' zei Hagrid.

Ze volgden hem naar de deur die naar zijn achtertuin leidde.

"Niks an de hand, Bekkie." zei Hagrid zacht, toen ze naar buiten liepen. "Niks an de hand... Vooruit!" zei hij tegen

het vijftal. "Terug naar 't kasteel."

"Hagrid, we kunnen niet..." begon Harry.

"Wij zeggen wel hoe het werkelijk gegaan is..." zei Emma vastbesloten

"Ze mogen hem niet zomaar doodmaken..." zei Ron.

"Weg!" zei Hagrid fel. "t Is al erg genoeg zonder dat jullie je ook nog es in de nesten werken!"

Hermwlien gooide de mantel over hun heen

Hagrid ging gauw terug naar binnen toen er op de voordeur geklopt werd.

Langzaam liepen ze stilletjes om het huisje heen. Net toen ze

om de hoek kwamen, hoorden ze de voordeur met een klik dichtslaan.

"Loop alsjeblieft een beetje door." fluisterde Emma. "Ik kan hier echt niet tegen." "ik ga echt over mijn nek als ik het zie gebeuren." mompelde Skye.

Ze liepen over het glooiende grasveld in de richting van het kasteel.

Plotseling bleef Ron staan.

"Alsjeblieft, Ron..." zei Skye geergerd.

"Het is Schurfie! Hij wil niet... blijven zitten..."

Ron stond voorovergebogen en deed een verwoede poging om Schurfie in zijn zak te houden, maar de rat was

door het dolle heen. Hij piepte en spartelde wild, maaide met zijn poten en probeerde Ron in zijn hand te bijten. "Ik ben het, Schurfie, stom beest! Ron!" siste Ron.

Achter hen hoorden ze een deur opengaan en mannenstemmen. "O Ron, loop alsjeblieft door, ze gaan het doen!" kreunde Hermelien.

"Oke... blijf, Schurfie."

Ze liepen verder.

Na vijf minuten bleef Ron weer staan.

"Ik houd hem niet... Stil, Schurfie, dadelijk horen ze ons..."

Schurfie piepte, maar niet hard genoeg om de geluiden te overstemmen die opklonken uit Hagrids achtertuin. Eerst hoorden ze het geroezemoes van mannenstemmen, vervolgens een stilte en toen, zonder enige waarschuwing, de onmiskenbare zwiep en doffe klap van een bijl. Skye had het gevoel alsof ze overmoest geven. Skye omhelsde Emma en Hermelien wankelde op haar benen.

"Ze hebben het gedaan! Ik... ik kan het niet geloven. Ze hebben het echt gedaan!" snikte Emma. Skye knuffelde haar, maar kon zelf geen word uitbrengen.

Plotseling hoorden ze een wild gebrul achter zich.

"Hagrid!" mompelde Harry. Hij wilde zich omdraaien en terug lopen, maar Ron en Hermlien hielden hem tegen.

"Niet doen." zei Ron, die lijkbleek was. "Als ze merken dat wij bij hem waren, zit hij helemaal in de puree..."

"Hoe... konden... ze?" zei Hermelien gesmoord. "Hoe konden ze?"

"Kom nou maar." zei Ron.

Ze gingen weer op weg naar het kasteel, langzaam lopend zodat ze verborgen zouden blijven onder de

Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. De schemering vervaagde snel en tegen de tijd dat ze tussen de bomen uitkwamen, daalde de duisternis als een kwaadaardige bezwering over hen neer.

"Blijf zitten, Schurfie!" siste Ron. Schurfie verzette zich uit alle macht. Ron bleef staan en probeerde Schurfie dieper in zijn zak te duwen. "Wat heb je toch, stom beest? Blijf zitten...AU! Hij heeft me gebeten!"

"Wees stil!" fluisterde Skye. "Dadelijk komt Droebel terug ..." fluisterde Hermlien.

"Hij wil... niet... blijven zitten..."

Schurfie was door het dolle heen. Hij spartelde uit alle macht tegen en probeerde zich uit Rons handen los te rukken.

"Wat heeft hij toch?" moperde Ron.

Skye zag Knikkebeen naar hun toe sluipen.

"Knikkebeen!" kreunde Hermelien. "Nee, ga weg, Knikkebeen! Ga weg!"

Maar de kat sloop steeds dichterbij.

"Schurfie... NEE!"

Schurfie was tussen Rons graaiende vingers doorgeglipt en zette het op een lopen. Knikkebeen maakte een enorme sprong en zette de achtervolging in, en voor iemand hem kon tegenhouden had Ron de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel afgegooid en sprintte hij ook weg door het duister.

"Ron!" kreunde Hermelien.

Ze renden allemaal achten hem aan. Skye gooide de mantel van zich af.

"Rot op... maak dat je wegkomt... Schurfie, kom hier..."

Er klonk een plof.

"Hebbes! Donder op, vuile rotkat..."

Ron lag languit op de grond, maar hij had Schurfie weer te pakken en hield beide handen stevig tegen de trillende bolling in zijn zak gedrukt. "Vooruit, Ron...onder de mantel..." hijgde Hermelien. "Perkamentus...de Minister... ze kunnen elk moment terugkomen..."

Skye hoorde het zachte geroffel van enorme poten. Er kwam iets vanuit het duister op hen af rennen... een gigantische, zwarte hond met bleke ogen.

Emma gilde en Skye herkende de gedaante.

De hond sprong op Harry en Skye riep: "Niet doen!" De anderen staarde haar verbaast aan.

De hond keek haar even aan, ging van Harry af en rende naar Ron.

De kaken van de hond sloten zich om Rons uitgestrekte arm. Harry wierp zich naar voren, maar Ron werd moeiteloos meegesleurd, alsof hij een lappenpop was.

"Emma! Skye! pas op!" Skye draaide zich om en een paar meter verder op stond Sjors. Een seconde later werd ze met een enorme kracht naar achter geduwd. Ze viel in het gras en hoorde Hermelien gillen net als Emma.

"Emms! Gaat alles goed?" "Ja." kreunde Emma een eind verder op.

Skye keek op, maar bleef liggen. In het donker zag ze een donkere dikke schaduw.

Skye zocht haar stok en fluisterde: "Lumos."

Ze zag de Beukwilg. Zijn takken kraakten en piepten alsof er een stormwind was opgestoken en zwiepten wild heen en weer om te voorkomen dat ze dichterbij kwamen.

En daar, bij de onderkant van de stam, zag ze de hond, die Ron achterstevoren in een groot gat tussen de wortels probeerde te sleuren... Ron verzette zich uit alle macht, maar zijn hoofd en romp verdwenen langzaam uit het zicht...

"Ron!" hoorde ze Harry schreeuwen.

Ze zag dat Ron verdwenen was onder de stam van de boom.

"We moeten hulp halen..." jammerde Hermelien. Skye probeerde op te staan, maar werd hard onderuit gehaald door de boom, die tegen een van haar benen was gezwiept.

Skye gilde van de pijn en verder op hoorde ze Emma ook gillen.

"Maar zonder hulp komen we nooit langs die boom..." hoorde Skye Hermelien zeggen.

Skye zag dat Sjors naar de boom liep, zonder geraakt te worden. Hij tikte zo te zien ergens op, en de takken stopten met zwiepen.

Hij rendr terug naar Emma en hielp haar overeind.

Skye probeerde op te staan, maar haar been deed te veel pijn. Ze kreunde en liet zich weer op de grond vallen.

Sjors en Emma liepen naar haar toe.

Emma hield haar arm vast, die hefig bloedde.

"Emms, je bloed." zei Skye zwak. "Weet ik, jij ook." zei Emma en zij en Sjors hielpen Skye overeind.

Een eindje verder op stonden Harry en Hermelien.

"Kom!" riep Sjors en Hary en Hermelien kwamen naar hun toe.

Ze bloedden allebei.

Ze liepen samen onder de Beukwilg door.

"Waar is Ron?" fluisterde Hermelien doodsbenauwd.

"Hierheen." zei Sjors, die met gebogen rug achter Knikkebeen aan liep.

"Waar gaat die tunnel naartoe?" vroeg Hermelien ademloos.

"Geen idee..." zei Harry. "hij staat wel op de Sluipwegwijzer, maar Fred en George zeiden dat niemand hem ooit gebruikt heeft. Het uiteinde stond niet op de kaart, maar zo te zien kwam hij ergens in Zweinsveld uit..." "Krijsende Krot." zei Sjors. "Wat?" vroeg Skye. "Dit komt uit in het Krijsende Krot."

"Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg Emma ademloos. "Ik... Eh..." Sjors antwoordde niet en ze liepen door.

Na een lange tijd begon de tunnel omhoog te lopen. een stukje verderop maakte hij een bocht.

Skye zag een schemerig licht door een kleine opening schijnen.

Sjors hief zijn toverstok op, en Skye zag dat er het uit kwam in een kamer, een heel rommelige en stoffige kamer. Het behang hing in flarden van de muren. De vloer zat onder de vlekken en elk stukje meubilair was beschadigd, alsof iemand de boel kort en klein had geslagen. De ramen waren allemaal dichtgespijkerd.

Sjors klom het gat door en de anderen volgde hem.

De kamer was verlaten maar rechts van hun stond een deur open, die naar een donker halletje leidde.

"Dat is niet het werk van spoken." zei Harry langzaam, terwijl hij naar de meubels staarde.

Op dat moment hoorden ze iets kraken. Op de verdieping boven hen had er iets bewogen. Ze keken naar het plafond en Emma pakte Sjors angstig beet.

Sjors keek verbaast en daarna bang naar boven.

Zo stilletjes mogelijk slopen ze naar de hal en de gammele trap op, Sjors voorop gevolgd door Emma, Harry, Hermelien en als laatst door Skye.

Alles zat dik onder het stof, behalve de vloer, waar een brede, glanzende baan aangaf dat er iets naar boven was gesleept. Ze waren nu op de donkere overloop.

"Nox." fluisterden Sjors en de licht aan de punt van zijn toverstaf ging uit.

Er stond maar een deur open. Terwijl ze daar naartoe slopen, hoorden ze binnen iets bewegen. Er klonk zacht gekreun en toen een diep, hard gespin.

Met zijn toverstaf uitgestoken deed Sjors de deur open.

Op een schitterend hemelbed met stoffige gordijnen lag Knikkebeen, die nog harder begon te spinnen toen hij hen zag. En op de grond naast het bed zat Ron, met zijn handen om zijn been, dat er in een onnatuurlijke stand bij lag. Skye maakte een angstig geluidje.

Emma, Sjors, Harry en Hermelien liepen naar hem toe en Skye bleef in de deuropening staan

"Ron...is alles goed met je?" vroeg Emma trillend.

"Waar is de hond?" vroeg Harry.

"Het is geen hond." kreunde Ron. "Harry, het is een valstrik!"

"Wat..?"

"Hij is de hond... hij is een Faunaat..."

Skye werd plotseling bij haar schouders gegrepen. Skye gaf een gil en Emma, Sjors, Hermelien en Harry draaiden zich om.

Sjors werd lijkbleek, net als Emma.

Skye probeerde zich los te rukken, maar het lukte niet. "Laat me los!" riep Skye en ze keek om. Ze keek recht in de ogen van Sirius Zwarts.


	28. Chapter 28 Lupos

**Hoofdstuk 28 Lupos**

**POV Skye**

"laat me los." zei Skye weer. Zwarts liet haar los en gooide de deur dicht.

Lange slierten smerig, klitterig haar hingen tot op zijn ellebogen. Als ze zijn ogen niet hadden zien smeulen in hun ingevallen, donkere kassen had hij net zo goed een lijk kunnen zijn. Zijn wasachtige huid spande zo strak om zijn botten dat zijn gezicht wel een schedel leek. Hij ontblootte zijn gelige tanden in een grijns.

"Expelliarmus!" kraste hij en wees met Rons toverstaf. Alle stokken werden uit de handen van de eigenaars gerukt en kwamen in Zwarts' handen terecht.

"Zo, zo Skye. Ik wist niet dat je bevriend was met Harry." zei Zwarts. Skye wierp hem een boze blik toe en de anderen keken van haar naar Zwarts.

Zwarts wendde zich tot Harry.

"Ik wist wel dat je je vriend zou komen helpen. Je vader zou voor mij hetzelfde hebben gedaan. Heel dapper van je om niet gauw een leraar te halen. Dat waardeer ik... het maakt alles een stuk makkelijker..."

Harry deed een stap naar voren en Hermelien en Sjors hielden hem tegen voordat hij iets kon aanrichten.

"Nee, Harry!" fluisterde Hermelien angstig, maar Ron richtte zich rechtstreeks tot Zwarts.

"Als je Harry wilt vermoorden, moet je dat ook met ons doen!" zei hij fel.

Skye zuchtte geergerd.

"Hij gaat jullie niet vermoorden." zei Skye.

Ze kreeg weer wat verbaaste blikken tegeworpen.

"Ga liggen." zei Zwarts kalm tegen Ron. "Zo wordt dat been er alleen maar erger op."

"Hoor je me?" zei Ron zwakjes, ook al moest hij zich aan Harry vast klampen om overeind te blijven. "Dan moet je ons allemaal vermoorden!" "Jeetje zeg! Ik zeg toch dat hij..." "Stil!" snauwde Zwarts tegen Skye.

"Er wordt hier vanavond maar een moord gepleegd."

"O ja? Hoezo?" snauwde Harry, die zich los probeerde te rukken.

"De vorige keer was je niet zo fijngevoelig. Toen vond je het helemaal niet erg om al die Dreuzels af te slachten, alleen om Pippeling te pakken te krijgen... Wat heb je? Ben je uit vorm geraakt in Azkaban?" "Harry luister..!" riep Skye.

"Hou je mond! HIJ HEEFT M'N OUDERS VERMOORD!" brulde Harry, die zich met een uiterste krachtsinspanning van Hermelien en Sjors losrukte en naar voren stormde.

"Nee, Harry! Luister..."

Harry klemde zijn hand om Zwarts' broodmagere pols en duwde de punten van de stokken opzij. de knokkels van Harry's andere hand schampten Zwarts' slaap en ze vielen samen achterover tegen de muur.

Hermelien schreeuwde. "Harry! Stop!" riep Skye.

Zwarts' vrije hand had Harry's keel gevonden.

"Nee!" siste hij. "Ik heb te lang gewacht..."

Zijn greep werd steviger. Harry hapte naar lucht en zijn bril zakte scheef.

"Sirius, stop!" krijste Skye. Zwarts liet Harry los en keerde zich dreigend tot Skye.

"Nee, Skye. Ik heb te lang gewacht..."

Harry rukte zijn toverstok uit Sirius' handen.

"Uit de weg!" schreeuwde Harry.

Ron kroop naar het hemelbed en viel slap en hijgend neer. Zijn doodsbleke gezicht had nu een groenachtige tint en hij hield zijn gebroken been met beide handen vast, Emma, Sjors en Hermelien gingen naast hem staan.

Sirius lag languit bij de muur en zijn magere borst ging snel op en neer. Harry liep langzaam op hem af, met zijn toverstok recht op Sirius hart gericht.

"Wou je me afmaken, Harry?" fluisterde Sirius.

Harry bleef staan en keek op hem neer, met zijn toverstaf nog steeds op Sirius' borst gericht. Sirius had een lelijke, paarsblauwe plek rond zijn linkeroog en zijn neus bloedde.

"Jij hebt m'n ouders gedood." zei Harry bevend, maar de hand waarmee hij zijn toverstok vasthield beefde niet.

Sirius staarde hem met zijn holle ogen aan.

"Dat kan ik niet ontkennen." zei hij zacht. "Maar..." begon Skye. "Maar als je wist hoe het werkelijk gegaan was..." ging Sirius verder alsof Skye niets gezegd had.

"Werkelijk gegaan?" herhaalde Harry.

"Je hebt ze aan Voldemort verraden! Meer hoef ik niet te weten!" "Nee, Harry." fluisterde Skye. Emma en Sjors keken haar verbaast aan.

"Je moet naar me luisteren!" zei Sirius op dringende toon. "Als je dat niet doet, krijg je daar later spijt van! Je begrijpt het niet..."

"Ik begrijp een hoop meer dan je denkt." zei Harry en zijn stem beefde erger dan ooit. "Jij hebt haar nooit gehoord, he? M'n moeder... toen ze probeerde te voorkomen dat Voldemort me zou vermoorden... en dat was jouw schuld... jouw schuld..."

Voor iemand een woord kon zeggen schoot er iets rossigs langs Harry's benen. Knikkebeen sprong op de borst van Sirius en ging op de plaats van zijn hart liggen. Sirius knipperde met zijn ogen en keek naar de kat.

"Maak dat je wegkomt." zei hij en probeerde Knikkebeen weg te duwen. Maar die haakte zijn nagels in het gewaad van Sirius en weigerde zich te verroeren. Hij keerde zijn lelijke, platgedrukte kop naar Harry en staarde hem aan met zijn enorme gele ogen. Hermelien stootte een droge snik uit.

Harry staarde naar Sirius en Knikkebeen.

Hij hief zijn toverstok op.

De ene seconde volgde op de andere en nog steeds stond Harry daar, roerloos, met zijn toverstok gereed, terwijl Sirius hem aanstaarde en Knikkebeen op zijn borst lag.

Skye hoorde ze een ander geluid... gedempte voetstappen. Er kwam iemand de trap op.

"WE ZIJN HIER!" gilde Hermelien. "Skye keek haar paniekerig aan en schudde met haar hoofd. "BOVEN... MET SIRIUS ZWARTS... SNEL!"

Sirius maakte een geschrokken beweging, zodat Knikkebeen bijna van zijn borst gleed.

De deur vloog in een wolk van rode vonken open en Skye draaide zich snel om en Lupos kwam de kamer binnenstormen. Hij zag asgrauw en hij hield zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

"Expelliarmus!" riep Lupos. Hij ving de stokken behendig op, kwam verder de kamer in en keek Sirius aan. Knikkebeen lag nog steeds beschermend op zijn borst.

Met een stem die trilde van onderdrukte emotie vroeg Lupos: "Waar is hij, Sirius?"

Een paar tellen lang verroerde hij zich niet, maar toen hief hij heel langzaam zijn hand op en wees naar Ron.

"Maar..." mompelde Lupos, die Sirius indringend in de ogen keek, alsof hij zijn gedachten probeerde te lezen. "... waarom heeft hij zich zo lang schuilgehouden? Of..." Lupos sperde zijn ogen open. "...of is hij het geweest... heeft hij jouw plaats ingenomen en heb je dat nooit tegen mij gezegd?" "Mijn vader wist het!" riep Skye. "Hij had gelijk!"

Sirius knikte langzaam en hield zijn holle ogen op Lupos gericht.

"Professor Lupos, wat moet dat..." begon Harry.

Maar die vraag werd nooit afgemaakt, want zijn stem stokte in zijn keel. Lupos liet zijn toverstok zakken, liep naar Sirius toe, pakte zijn hand, trok hem overeind zodat Knikkebeen op de grond viel en omhelsde hem alsof hij een lang verloren gewaande broer was.

Harry had het gevoel dat plotseling de bodem uit zijn maag was gevallen.

"DIT KAN NIET WAAR ZIJN!" gilde Hermelien. Skye liep naar Hermelien toe en zei: "het is niet wat je denkt..."

Lupos liet Sirius los, draaide zich om en keek haar aan.

"U...u..."

"Hermelien..." probeerde Skye.

"U en hij..."

"Kalm, Hermelien..." zei Lupos.

"Ik heb het tegen niemand gezegd!" krijste Hermelien. "Ik heb u nog wel gedekt..."

"Hermelien, luister alsjeblieft!" riep Lupos. "Ik kan het uitleggen..."

"Ik vertrouwde u." schreeuwde Harry met een onbedwingbaar trillende stem tegen Lupos. "maar de hele tijd was u zijn vriend!"

"Jullie vergissen je." zei Lupos. "Twaalf jaar lang zijn Sirius en ik geen vrienden geweest, maar nu weer wel... laat me het uitleggen..."

"NEE!" gilde Hermelien. "Vertrouw hem niet, Harry! Hij heeft Zwarts geholpen om het kasteel binnen te komen! Hij wil je ook dood hebben... hij is een weerwolf!"

Er volgde een galmende stilte. Iedereen staarde naar Lupos, die opmerkelijk kalm leek, hoewel hij nogal bleek was.

"Niet je gebruikelijke niveau, Hermelien." zei hij. "Twee van de drie fout, ben ik bang. Ik heb Sirius niet geholpen om het kasteel binnen te komen en ik wil Harry zeker niet dood hebben..."

Er ging een merkwaardige rilling over zijn gezicht. "Maar ik zal niet ontkennen dat ik een weerwolf ben."


	29. Chapter 29 Sneeps bezoek

**Hoofdstuk 29 Sneep's bezoek**

**POV Skye**

Ron deed een dappere poging om op te staan, maar plofte met een kreet van pijn weer op bed neer. Lupos liep bezorgd naar hem toe, maar Ron zei hijgend: "Blijf uit m'n buurt, weerwolf!"

Lupos bleef stokstijf staan. Hij wendde zich tot Hermelien, al kostte hem dat duidelijk moeite en zei: "Hoe lang weet je dat?"

"Al tijden." fluisterde Hermelien. "Sinds dat werkstuk voor professor Sneep..."

"Dat zal hij fijn vinden." zei Lupos koeltjes. _Ik heb ook wat geleerd, hoor! Sjors is ook een soort weerwolf!_

"Hij heeft jullie expres die opdracht gegeven, in de hoop dat iemand zou beseffen wat mijn symptomen betekenden. Realiseerde je je dat ik altijd ziek werd als het volle maan was? Of besefte je dat die Boeman in de maan veranderde als hij me zag?"

"Allebei." zei Hermelien zacht.

Lupos lachte.

"Je bent de slimste heks van je leeftijd die ik ooit heb ontmoet, Hermelien."

"Helemaal niet." fluisterde Hermelien. "Als ik echt slim was geweest, had ik het direct aan iedereen verteld!"

"Maar ze weten het al." zei Lupos. "De leraren tenminste."

"Heeft Perkamentus u aangenomen terwijl hij wist dat u een weerwolf was?" zei Sjors verbaast. "Is hij gek of zo?" vroeg Ron.

"Dat dachten sommige leraren ook." zei Lupos. "Hij moest heel erg zijn best doen om bepaalde docenten ervan te overtuigen dat ik te vertrouwen was..."

"EN DAT HAD HIJ MIS!" schreeuwde Harry. "WANT AL DIE TIJD HEEFT U HEM GEHOLPEN!" Hij wees op Sirius, die op het hemelbed was neergeploft, met een bevende hand voor zijn gezicht. Knikkebeen sprong ook op bed en stapte spinnend op zijn schoot. Ron schoof zo ver mogelijk van hem vandaan, met een slepend been.

Skye deed niet eens de moeite meer om ze tegen te houden.

"Ik heb Sirius niet geholpen." zei Lupos. "Als je me de kans geeft, kan ik het uitleggen. Kijk.."

Hij haalde de toverstokken van Sjors, Harry, Ron en Hermelien uit elkaar en gooide ze naar hun eigenaars. Verbaast vingen ze hun stok op.

"Alsjeblieft." zei Lupos, die zijn eigen stok in zijn riem stak. "Jullie zijn gewapend en wij niet. Zijn jullie nu bereid om te luisteren?"

"Vertrouw hem." zei Skye vastbesloten. Sjors knikte, net als Emma, maar Harry gaf niet op. "Hoe wist u dat hij hier was als u hem niet heeft geholpen?" zei hij met een woedende blik op Sirius.

"Door de kaart." zei Lupos. "De Sluipwegwijzer. Ik zat er op mijn kamer naar te kijken..."

"Weet u dan hoe u hem moet gebruiken?" zei Harry achterdochtig. "Natuurlijk weet ik hoe ik hem moet gebruiken!" zei Lupos met een ongeduldig gebaar. "Ik heb ooit geholpen om hem te ontwerpen. Ik ben Maanling... zo noemden m'n vrienden me op school."

"Heeft u hem ontworpen?" "Het gaat erom dat ik die kaart vanavond goed in de gaten hield, omdat ik zo'n idee had dat jij, Ron en Hermelien misschien zouden proberen het kasteel uit te glippen om bij Hagrid langs te gaan voor zijn Hippogrief terechtgesteld werd. En dat voorgevoel was juist, nietwaar? Ik had alleen Skye, Emma en Sjora niet verwacht."

Hij ijsbeerde door de kamer en keek hen aan. Stofwolkjes warrelden op rond zijn voeten.

"Harry, Je had dan misschien je vaders Onzichtbaarheidsmantel om..." "Hoe weet u van die mantel?""Hoe vaak ik James daar niet onder heb zien verdwijnen..." zei Lupos, die opnieuw ongeduldig met zijn hand zwaaide. "Het punt is dat je altijd zichtbaar blijft op de Sluipwegwijzer, zelfs als je een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel draagt. Ik zag jullie het terrein oversteken en het huisje van Hagrid binnengaan. Twintig minuten later vertrokken jullie weer en gingen op weg naar het kasteel, maar deze keer waren er nog twee anderen bij."

"Twee anderen?" zei Harry. "Welnee!" "Eh," zei Sjors. "Ik ben jullie gevolgd..." Iedereen straade hem verbijsterd aan. "Ja, oke dat is dan een, maar geen twee." zei Hermelien.

"Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven!" zei Lupos, die nog steeds door de kamer ijsbeerde en Harry's uitroep negeerde. "Ik dacht dat er iets mis was met die kaart. Hoe kon hij in vredesnaam bij jullie zijn?"

"Er was niemand bij ons, behalve Sjors!"zei Harry.

"En toen zag ik nog een stipje, dat razendsnel op jullie afkwam, een stipje met het opschrift Sirius Zwarts... ik zag hoe hij tegen jullie opbotste en twee van jullie meesleurde naar de Beukwilg..."

"Een van ons!' zei Ron boos."Nee, Ron." zei Lupos. "Twee."

Hij was blijven staan en keek Ron aan.

"Zou ik je rat even mogen zien?" vroeg hij kalm.

"Hoezo? Wat heeft Schurfie ermee te maken?" vroeg Ron.

"Alles." zei Skye. "Mag ik hem even zien?" vroeg Lupos.

Ron aarzelde, maar stak toen zijn hand in zijn gewaad en haalde een wild spartelende Schurfie te voorschijn. Ron moest hem bij zijn lange, kale staart pakken om te voorkomen dat hij aan de haal ging. Knikkebeen kwam overeind op de schoot van Sirius en maakte een zacht, blazend geluidje.

Lupos stapte naar Ron toe. Het was alsof hij zijn adem inhield terwijl hij Schurfie aandachtig bestudeerde.

"Wat is er?" zei Ron angstig en hij drukte Schurfie tegen zich aan. "Wat heeft mijn rat met die toestand te maken?"

"Dat is geen rat!" kraste Sirius plotseling.

"Is het..?" begon Skye. Sirius knikte. "Hoe bedoel je... natuurlijk is het een rat..."

"Nee, dat is hij niet." zei Lupos kalm. "Hij is een tovenaar."

"Een Faunaat,"zei Zwarts. "genaamd Peter Pippeling."

"Jullie zijn niet goed bij je hoofd!" zei Ron.

"Belachelijk!" zei Hermelien flauwtjes.

Skye wendde zich tot Sjors en Emma.

"Ze hebben gelijk. Jullie geloven mij toch wel?"

"Geef toe, Skye. Het is wel een beetje raar." Zei Sjors. "Ja dat weet ik, maar jullie moeten me geloven! Alsjeblieft! Emms we zijn beste vriendinnen en Sjors ik ken je al zo lang… Ik lieg bijna nooit tegen jullie!" "Ik geloof je." Zei Emma.

"Maar ik niet! Peter Pippeling is dood!" riep Harry. "Hij heeft hem twaalf jaar geleden vermoord!"

Hij wees op Sirius, wiens gezicht vertrok.

"Dat was ik wel van plan." gromde hij met ontblote, gele tanden. "alleen was die kleine Peter me te slim af... maar deze keer niet!"

Sirius sprong plotseling op Schurfie af en Knikkebeen plofte op de grond. Ron gilde het uit van de pijn toen Sirius met zijn volle gewicht op zijn gebroken been terechtkwam.

"Sirius! Doe voorzichtig met Ron!" riep Skye.

"Sirius, NEE!" schreeuwde Lupos. Hij dook op Sirius en trok hem bij Ron weg. "WACHT! Je kunt het niet zomaar doen... eerst moeten ze het begrijpen... we moeten het uitleggen..."

"Uitleggen komt later wel!" snauwde Sirius, die Lupos af probeerde te schudden en met een hand door de lucht maaide, nog steeds proberend om Schurfie te grijpen. De rat piepte en krijste, en krabde Ron in zijn gezicht en hals in zijn pogingen om te ontsnappen.

"Ze... hebben... het... recht... om... het... te... weten!" hijgde Lupos, die Sirius in bedwang probeerde te houden. "Hij was Rons huisdier! Sommige dingen snap zelfs ik nog niet goed! En Harry... je bent Harry de ware toedracht verschuldigd, Sirius!"

Sirius staakte zijn verzet, maar zijn holle ogen waren nog steeds op Schurfie gericht, die Ron stevig tegen zijn borst drukte met zijn gebeten, geschramde en bebloede handen.

"Goed dan." zei Sirius, die de rat strak in het oog hield. "Vertel ze wat je wilt. Maar haast je, Remus. Ik wil de moord plegen waarvoor ik de bak ben ingedraaid..."

"Jullie zijn allebei zo gek als een deur!" zei Ron.

Nu werd Skye boos. "Ze spreken de waarheid! Mijn vader had over alles gelijk! En ik geloofde hem niet. Hij wist dat Sirius ontschuldig was!"

"Ik ben het zat. De groeten." zei Ron.

Hij probeerde zich overeind te hijsen op zijn goede been, maar Lupos hief zijn toverstok op en richtte hem op Schurfie.

"Eerst luister je naar wat ik te zeggen heb, Ron."zei hij kalm. "En hou Peter goed vast."

"HIJ HEET GEEN PETER MAAR SCHURFIE!" brulde Ron, die de rat in zijn borstzak probeerde te duwen. Schurfie stribbelde zo heftig tegen dat Ron wankelde en zijn evenwicht verloor, maar Harry ving hem op en duwde hem weer op het bed neer.

"Er zijn getuigen die Pippeling hebben zien sterven. Een hele straat vol..." zei Harry tegen Lupos.

"Ze zagen wat ze dachten te zien!" zei Sirius woest, met zijn blik nog steeds op Schurfie, die in Rons handen spartelde.

"Iedereen dacht inderdaad dat Sirius Peter vermoord had." zei Lupos knikkend. "Dat dacht ik zelf ook... tot ik vanavond die kaart zag. De Sluipwegwijzer liegt niet, Harry... Peter leeft en Ron houdt hem in zijn handen."

Opeens zei Hermelien met bevende, geveinsd kalme stem, alsof ze Lupos daardoor kon dwingen om ook redelijk antwoord te geven: "Maar professor Lupos... Schurfie kan Pippeling niet zijn... dat kan gewoon niet, echt niet..." Skye zuchtte geeregerd.

"En waarom niet?" zei Lupos even kalm, alsof ze in de klas waren en Hermelien slechts een probleempje had bij een experiment met Wierlingen.

"Omdat... omdat het bekend zou zijn als Peter Pippeling een Faunaat was geweest. We hebben Faunaten behandeld bij professor Anderling en toen ik mijn huiswerk deed, heb ik ze opgezocht... het Ministerie houdt bij welke heksen en tovenaars in dieren kunnen veranderen. Er is een register waarin staat wat voor dier ze worden en wat voor kenmerken ze hebben en zo... en toen ik professor Anderling opzocht in dat register, zag ik dat er deze eeuw maar zeven Faunaten zijn geweest en daar stond Pippeling niet bij."

"Je hebt alweer gelijk, Hermelien!" zei Lupos lachend. "Alleen weet het Ministerie niet dat er ooit vier ongeregistreerde Faunaten op Zweinstein hebben rondgestruind."

"Schiet een beetje op met je verhaal, Remus." snauwde Sirius, die nog steeds naar de wanhopig spartelende Schurfie staarde. "Ik heb hier twaalf jaar op gewacht en nu is het genoeg geweest.'

"Goed... maar je moet me helpen, Sirius." zei Lupos. "Ik weet alleen hoe het allemaal begonnen is..."

Lupos deed er plotseling het zwijgen toe. Achter hem klonk een luid gekraak en de slaapkamerdeur zwaaide open. Lupos liep naar de deur en stak zijn hoofd om de hoek.

"Niemand..."

"Het spookt hier!" zei Ron bang.

"Welnee." zei Lupos, die nog steeds peinzend naar de deur keek. "Het heeft nooit gespookt in het Krijsende Krot... al dat gekrijs en gehuil dat de dorpelingen hoorden kwam van mij."

Hij streek zijn grijzende haar uit zijn ogen, dacht even na en zei toen: "Daar begint het in feite allemaal mee... toen ik een weerwolf werd. Het zou allemaal nooit gebeurd zijn als ik niet gebeten was... en als ik niet zo roekeloos was geweest..."

Hij maakte een vermoeide en ernstige indruk. Ron wilde hem in de rede vallen, maar Hermelien zei: "Sssst!" Ze keek Lupos heel aandachtig aan, net als Sjors.

"Ik was heel klein toen ik werd gebeten. Mijn ouders probeerden alles, maar in die tijd was er geen genezing mogelijk. De drank die professor Sneep voor me brouwt is een heel recente ontdekking. Dan word ik niet wild, snap je? Als ik de week voor het volle maan wordt die drank inneem, blijf ik bij mijn verstand als ik in een weerwolf verander... dan kan ik me als een gewone, onschadelijke wolf terugtrekken op mijn kamer en wachten tot de maan weer afneemt.

Voor die Wolfsworteldrank ontdekt werd, veranderde ik iedere maand in een onvervalst monster. Het leek ondenkbaar dat ik ooit naar Zweinstein zou kunnen gaan. Andere ouders zouden nooit willen dat hun kinderen aan mij blootgesteld werden. Maar toen werd Perkamentus schoolhoofd en hij voelde met me mee. Hij zei dat, als we bepaalde voorzorgsmaatregelen namen, er geen reden was waarom ik niet naar school zou kunnen komen..." Lupos zuchtte en keek Harry aan. "Ik heb je maanden geleden verteld dat de Beukwilg is geplant in het jaar dat ik naar Zweinstein kwam. In werkelijkheid is hij geplant omdat ik naar Zweinstein kwam. Dit huis..." Lupos liet zijn blik triest door de kamer gaan. "...en de tunnel die er naartoe leidt, zijn speciaal voor mij gebouwd. Eens per maand werd ik het kasteel uitgesmokkeld om in dit huis in een weerwolf te kunnen veranderen. De boom werd boven de ingang van de tunnel geplant om te voorkomen dat iemand per ongeluk in mijn buurt zou komen als ik gevaarlijk was. In die tijd waren mijn gedaanteverwisselingen echt... echt verschrikkelijk. Het is ontzettend pijnlijk om in een weerwolf te veranderen. Er waren geen mensen die ik kon bijten en daarom beet en krabde ik mezelf. De dorpelingen hoorden het lawaai en gekrijs en dachten dat het hier vreselijk spookte. Perkamentus stimuleerde dat gerucht... en zelfs nu, terwijl het huis al jaren leegstaat, durven de dorpsbewoners niet in de buurt te komen... Maar afgezien van die gedaanteverwisselingen was ik gelukkiger dan ooit tevoren. Voor het eerst in mijn leven had ik vrienden, vier goede vrienden. Sirius Zwarts... Peter Pippeling... Marcello Wizard..." zijn blik ging even naar Skye en toen naar Harry. "...en uiteraard jouw vader, James Potter.

Vanzelfsprekend merkten mijn vier vrienden al gauw dat ik eens in de maand een tijdje verdween. Ik verzon allerlei smoezen. Ik zei dat mijn moeder ziek was en dat ik daarom naar huis moest... ik was doodsbang dat ze niets meer met me te maken zouden willen hebben als ze erachter kwamen. Maar natuurlijk kregen ze het uiteindelijk toch in de gaten, net als jij, Hermelien...

En ze lieten me helemaal niet in de steek. Ze deden juist iets waardoor mijn gedaanteverwisselingen niet alleen draaglijk werden, maar de mooiste periode van mijn leven. Ze werden Faunaten." "Mijn vader ook?" zei Harry verbluft.

"Jazeker." zei Lupos. "En die van Skye ook. Ze deden er bijna drie jaar over om uit te vogelen hoe dat moest. Je vader, Marcello en Sirius waren de slimste leerlingen van de school en dat was maar goed ook, want gedaanteverwisselingen in dieren kunnen vreselijk mislopen... dat is een van de redenen waarom het Ministerie de mensen die dat proberen zo goed in de gaten houdt. Peter kon de hulp van Sirius, James en Marcello maar al te goed gebruiken. Maar uiteindelijk, in ons vijfde jaar, slaagden ze erin. Ze konden zich allevier naar believen in een dier veranderen.'

"Maar wat schoot u daarmee op?" vroeg Hermelien nietbegrijpend.

"Ze konden me als mensen geen gezelschap houden, maar wel als dieren." zei Lupos. "Een weerwolf is alleen gevaarlijk voor mensen. Elke maand slopen ze onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van James het kasteel uit en veranderden dan in dieren... Peter was de kleinste en kon onder de zwiepende takken van de Beukwilg door glippen en op de knoest drukken die de boom tot stilstand brengt. Onder hun invloed werd ik ook minder gevaarlijk. Mijn lichaam was nog steeds dat van een wolf, maar mijn geest werd minder wolfachtig als zij bij me waren."

"Schiet op, Remus." snauwde Sirius, die nog steeds met een vreselijk soort hunkering in zijn ogen naar Schurfie staarde.

"Ik ben er bijna, Sirius, ik ben er bijna... Nu, toen we allemaal in dieren konden veranderen, schiep dat allerlei opwindende mogelijkheden. Al gauw verlieten we het Krijsende Krot en zwierven we 's nachts over het kasteelterrein en door het dorp. Marcello, Sirius en James waren zulke grote dieren dat ze een weerwolf in toom konden houden. Ik betwijfel of er ooit leerlingen van Zweinstein meer te weten zijn gekomen over het gebied rond het kasteel en over Zweinsveld dan wij... daarom konden we de Sluipwegwijzer maken, die we met onze bijnamen ondertekenden. Sirius is Sluipvoet, Peter is Wormstaart, James was Gaffel en Marcello Vlekhuid.

"Wat voor soort dier..." begon Harry, maar Hermelien viel hem in de rede. "Dat was nog steeds bloedlink! In het pikkedonker rondrennen met een weerwolf! Stel dat u de anderen had afgeschud en iemand gebeten had?"

"Een gedachte die me nog steeds kwelt." zei Lupos somber. "En vaak ging het ook maar op het nippertje goed, maar daar lachten we na afloop om. We waren jong en onbezonnen... we lieten ons meeslepen door onze eigen slimheid.

Soms voelde ik me uiteraard schuldig omdat ik het vertrouwen van Perkamentus had geschonden... hij had me toegelaten op Zweinstein, wat geen enkel ander schoolhoofd zou hebben gedaan, en hij had geen idee dat ik de regels die hij voor mijn eigen veiligheid en die van anderen had ingesteld met voeten trad. Hij heeft nooit geweten dat ik drie medeleerlingen ertoe heb aangezet om illegale Faunaten te worden. Maar ik slaagde er steeds weer in om mijn schuldgevoelens te vergeten als we bij elkaar kwamen om ons volgende avontuur te beramen. En in feite ben ik geen haar veranderd..."

Het gezicht van Lupos werd hard en er klonk afkeer door in zijn stem. "Ik heb het hele jaar een strijd met mezelf gevoerd en me afgevraagd of ik niet tegen Perkamentus moest zeggen dat Sirius een Faunaat was. Maar dat heb ik niet gedaan. Waarom niet? Omdat ik te laf was. Dan had ik moeten toegeven dat ik zijn vertrouwen had geschonden toen ik op school zat en dat ik anderen op het verkeerde pad had gebracht... en het vertrouwen van Perkamentus is alles voor me geweest. Hij heeft me als jongen op Zweinstein toegelaten en me nu een baan gegeven, terwijl ik mijn hele volwassen leven al gemeden word en geen betaald werk kan krijgen door wat ik ben. Daarom maakte ik mezelf wijs dat Sirius had weten binnen te dringen met behulp van de duistere magie die hij van Voldemort had geleerd en dat het feit dat hij een Faunaat was er niets mee te maken had... dus in zekere zin heeft Sneep het de hele tijd bij het rechte eind gehad."

"Sneep?" zei Sirius scherp. Voor het eerst scheurde hij zijn blik los van Schurfie en keek hij Lupos aan. "Wat heeft Sneep ermee te maken?"

"Die is hier ook, Sirius." zei Lupos somber. "Hij geeft ook les aan Zweinstein." Hij keek Skye, Emma, Sjors, Harry, Ron en Hermelien aan.

"Professor Sneep heeft samen met ons op school gezeten en zich uit alle macht tegen mijn aanstelling tot leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten verzet. Hij beweert al het hele jaar tegen Perkamentus dat ik niet te vertrouwen ben en daar heeft hij zo zijn redenen voor... Sirius heeft namelijk ooit een grap met hem uitgehaald die bijna zijn dood werd, een grap waar ik ook bij betrokken was..."

Sirius maakte een schamper geluid.

"Zijn verdiende loon!" sneerde hij. "Altijd maar achter ons aan sluipen om uit te vissen wat we in ons schild voerden, in de hoop dat we van school gestuurd zouden worden..."

"Severus was vreselijk nieuwsgierig waar ik elke maand heen ging." zei Lupos tegen Harry, Ron en Hermelien. "We zaten in hetzelfde jaar en...eh... waren niet bepaald goede maatjes. Vooral James kon hij niet uitstaan. Volgens mij was hij jaloers omdat James zo goed was in Zwerkbal... maar enfin, op een avond had Sneep me samen met madame Plijster naar de Beukwilg zien lopen toen het bijna tijd was voor mijn gedaanteverwisseling. Sirius dacht dat het... eh... grappig zou zijn om aan Sneep te verklappen dat hij slechts met een lange stok op die knoest hoefde te drukken en dat hij me dan kon volgen. Uiteraard probeerde Sneep dat... en als hij in dit huis was aangekomen, zou hij oog in oog hebben gestaan met een volwassen weerwolf. Maar je vader hoorde wat Sirius had gedaan, ging achter Sneep aan en sleurde hem met gevaar voor eigen leven terug... Sneep ving alleen wel een glimp van me op aan het einde van de tunnel. Perkamentus verbood hem om er ooit iets over te zeggen, maar vanaf dat moment wist hij wat ik was..."

"Dus daarom heeft Sneep zo'n hekel aan u?" zei Harry langzaam. "Omdat hij dacht dat u ook op de hoogte was van die grap?"

"Dat klopt." sneerde een kille stem achter Lupos.

Het was Severus Sneep, die de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van zich af liet glijden en zijn toverstaf op Lupos richtte.

Hermelien gilde, Sirius sprong overeind en Harry had het gevoel alsof hij een elektrische schok had gehad. "Dit lag aan de voet van de Beukwilg." zei Sneep, te de mantel afwierp maar zijn toverstok op de borst van Lupos gericht hield. "Hij kwam heel goed van pas, Potter. Bedankt..."

Sneep was een beetje buiten adem, maar zijn gezicht straalde triomf uit. "Je vraagt je misschien af hoe ik wist dat je hier was?" zei hij met fonkelende ogen. "Ik was net in je kamer, Lupos. Je was vergeten je Toverdrank in te nemen en daarom besloot ik je een beker vol te brengen. En dat was maar goed ook... goed voor mij, bedoel ik. Op je bureau lag een kaart en na een blik wist ik alles wat ik weten moest. Ik zag je door de tunnel rennen en uit het zicht verdwijnen..."

"Severus..." begon Lupos, maar Sneep onderbrak hem.

"Ik heb al zo vaak tegen Perkamentus gezegd dat jij je oude maatje Zwarts hielp om het kasteel binnen te komen en nu heb ik het bewijs. Alleen had zelfs ik niet gedacht dat je het lef zou hebben om dit oude krot weer als schuilplaats te gebruiken."

"Severus, je vergist je." zei Lupos dringend. "Je hebt niet alles gehoord... ik kan het uitleggen... Sirius is hier niet om Harry te vermoorden..." "Twee klanten voor Azkaban." zei Sneep met een fanatieke schittering in zijn ogen. "Ik ben benieuwd hoe Perkamentus reageert... hij was er echt van overtuigd dat je geen kwaad kon, Lupos... een tamme weerwolf..."

"Stomme idioot." zei Lupos zacht. "Is een grief uit je schooltijd echt belangrijk genoeg om een onschuldig iemand naar Azkaban terug te sturen?"

BENG! Dunne, slangachtige touwen schoten uit de punt van Sneeps toverstok en wonden zich om de enkels, polsen en mond van Lupos. hij verloor zijn evenwicht, viel op de grond en kon geen vin

meer verroeren. Sirius wilde met een brul van woede op Sneep af springen, maar die richtte zijn toverstok tussen de ogen van Sirius.

Skye schrok. Ze moest haar vaders vrienden beschermen. Ze waren altijd aardig voor haar geweest en Skye had ze altijd gezien als haar ooms.

"Geef me een excuus." fluisterde Sneep. "Geef me een excuus en ik doe het, dat zweer ik." "Professor..." begon Skye. "Hou je mond, Wizard!"

"Professor Sneep..." begon Hermelien. "het... het kan toch geen kwaad om eerst te luisteren naar wat... wat ze te zeggen hebben?"

"Juffrouw Griffel, u loopt nu al grote kans om van school gestuurd te worden." beet Sneep haar toe. "Potter, Wemel Wizard, Jones, Collins en u bevinden zich op verboden terrein en verkeren in het gezelschap van een veroordeelde moordenaar en een weerwolf. Hou nou voor een keer in uw leven eindelijk eens uw mond!"

"Maar als... als er echt sprake is van een misverstand..."

"HOU JE MOND, STOMME TROELA!" schreeuwde Sneep, die plotseling compleet gestoord leek. "BEMOEI JE NIET MET ZAKEN DIE JE NIET BEGRIJPT!" Er schoten een paar vonken uit zijn toverstok, die nog steeds op het gezicht van Sirius gericht was. Hermelien deed er het zwijgen toe.

"Professor! Zoiets zeg je toch niet!" riep Skye geschrokken uit.

"Ook u heeft een grotw kans om geschorst te worden als u nog een keer uw mond opentrekt, juffrouw Wizard." zei hij en Skye zweeg. "Mijn wraak is heel zoet!" fluisterde Sneep tegen Sirius. "Wat heb ik vaak gehoopt dat ik degene zou zijn die je te pakken kreeg..."

"Ik moet je helaas teleurstellen, Severus!' gromde Sirius. "Als deze jongen zijn rat mag meenemen naar het kasteel..." hij gebaarde met zijn hoofd naar Ron."... ga ik vrijwillig met je mee."

"Naar het kasteel?" zei Sneep zacht maar venijnig. "Zo ver hoeven we denk ik niet te gaan. Zodra we uit de Beukwilg komen, hoef ik alleen de Dementors te roepen. Die zullen vast heel blij zijn je te zien, Zwarts... misschien wel zo blij dat ze je een kusje geven..."

De weinige kleur op het gelaat van Sirius trok weg.

"Je... je moet naar me luisteren!" kraste hij. 'Die rat... kijk dan naar die rat..."

Sneep leek niet voor rede vatbaar. "Meekomen, allemaal."zei hij. Hij knipte met zijn vingers en de uiteinden van de touwen waarmee Lupos was vastgebonden vlogen in zijn handen. "Ik sleep die weerwolf wel mee. Wie weet hebben de Dementors voor hem ook een kus in petto..." "Nee! Alsjeblieft! Ze zijn praktisch mijn familie!" riep Skye en Sirius' kreeg een merkwaardige schittering in zijn ogen. Een soort blijheid.

Harry nam drie grote passen en versperde Sneep de weg.

"Opzij, Potter. Je zit al diep genoeg in de puree." beet Sneep hem toe. "Als ik je hachje niet gered had..." Skye walgde van die uitspraak.

"Professor Lupos had me dit jaar al honderd keer kunnen vermoorden." zei Harry. "Ik ben zo vaak met hem alleen geweest, als hij me leerde hoe ik me moest verdedigen tegen de Dementors. Als hij met Zwarts onder een hoedje speelde, waarom heeft hij me dan niet meteen afgemaakt?"

"Vraag me niet om de motieven van een weerwolf te doorgronden." siste Sneep. "Uit de weg, Potter!" "U BENT GEWOON ZIELIG!" schreeuwde Harry. "ALLEEN OMDAT ZE U VROEGER OP SCHOOL VOOR GEK HEBBEN GEZET WILT U NIET LUISTEREN..."

"ZWIJG! ZO WENS IK NIET TOEGESPROKEN TE WORDEN!" krijste Sneep, woedender dan ooit. "Zo vader, zo zoon, Potter! Ik heb net je leven gered en je zou me eigenlijk op je blote knieen moeten danken! Het zou je verdiende loon zijn geweest als hij je vermoord had! Dan zou je net zo zijn gestorven als je vader, die ook te arrogant was om te geloven dat hij zich in Zwarts kon vergissen... en nu ga je opzij of anders dwing ik je. OPZIJ, POTTER!"

_"Expelliarmus!"_ schreeuwde Harry alleen was zijn stem niet de enige die dat riep. Er klonk zo'n oorverdovende knal dat de deur ervan rammelde. Sneep werd van de grond gelicht, knalde tegen de muur en zakte langzaam in elkaar, terwijl er een dun straaltje bloed onder zijn haar uitsijpelde. Hij was buiten westen.

Skye en Sjors hadden hun stokken ook op Sneep gericht en op precies hetzelfde moment _"Expelliarmus!"_ geroepen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hoofdstuk 30 Peter Pippeling**

**POV Skye**

"Dat hadden jullie niet moeten doen." zei Sirius. "Je had hem aan mij moeten overlaten..."

Lupos probeerde zich uit zijn boeien te bevrijden. Snel bukte Sirius en maakte hem los. Lupos kwam overeind en wreef over zijn armen, waar de touwen in zijn vlees hadden gesneden.

"Dank je." zei hij.

"Ik zeg nog steeds niet dat ik u geloof." zei Harry.

"Dan wordt het tijd dat we het bewijs leveren." zei Sirius. "Jij daar, jongen... geef Peter aan mij. Kom op!"

Ron drukte Schurfie nog dichter tegen zijn borst.

"Schei toch uit!" zei hij zwakjes. "Wou je echt beweren dat je speciaal ontsnapt bent om Schurfie te pakken kunnen krijgen? Ik bedoel... Oke, stel dat Pippeling zich inderdaad in een rat kon veranderen. Er zijn miljoenen ratten! Hoe kan hij nou geweten hebben welke rat hij precies moest hebben als hij in Azkaban gevangen zat?"

"Dat is een redelijke vraag, Sirius." zei Lupos, die Sirius met lichtelijk gefronst voorhoofd aankeek. "Hoe ben je er eigenlijk achter gekomen waar Peter was?"

Sirius stak een klauwachtige hand in zijn gewaad en haalde een verfomfaaid papiertje tevoorschijn dat hij gladstreek en omhooghield, zodat de anderen het konden bekijken.

Het was de foto van Ron en zijn familie, die Skye in haar nachtkastje had bewaard omdat Fred erop stond.

"Hoe kom je daaraan?" vroeg Lupos verbijsterd.

"Van Droebel." zei Sirius. "Toen hij vorig jaar op inspectie in Azkaban was, heeft hij me z'n krant gegeven. En daar stond Peter, op de voorpagina... op de schouder van die jongen... ik herkende hem meteen... hoe vaak had ik hem niet in een rat zien veranderen? En volgens het onderschrift zou die jongen na de vakantie teruggaan naar Zweinstein... waar Harry was..." "Dat is echt heel slim, zeg." fluisterde Skye.

"Mijn God." zei Lupos zacht. Hij staarde van Schurfie naar de foto in de krant en weer terug. "Z'n voorpoot..."

"Wat is daarmee?" vroeg Ron uitdagend. "Hij mist een teen."zei Sirius.

"Maar natuurlijk!" fluisterde Lupos. "Zo simpel... briljant... heeft hij die zelf afgesneden?"

"Vlak voor hij van gedaante veranderde. Toen ik hem in het nauw had gedreven schreeuwde hij dat ik Lily en James had verraden, zodat iedereen het kon horen en voor ik hem kon vervloeken, blies hij de straat op met zijn toverstok, die hij achter zijn rug hield. Binnen een straal van zeven meter werd iedereen aan stukken gereten... en hij vluchtte snel het riool in, met de andere ratten..."

"Heb je dat nooit gehoord, Ron?" zei Lupos. "Het grootste stuk dat ze van Peter hebben teruggevonden was een vinger..."

"Waarschijnlijk heeft Schurfie gewoon met een andere rat gevochten of zo! Hij woont al tijden bij ons, al minstens..."

"Twaalf jaar, om precies te zijn." zei Lupos. "Vond je het nooit vreemd dat hij zo lang bleef leven?"

"We... we hebben altijd goed voor hem gezorgd!" zei Ron.

"Maar momenteel ziet hij er niet al te best uit, he?" zei Lupos. "Ik wil wedden dat hij gewicht begon te verliezen zodra hij hoorde dat Sirius op vrije voeten was..."

"Hij was bang voor die dolle kat!" zei Ron met een gebaar naar Knikkebeen, die nog steeds spinnend op bed lag.

"Die kat is niet dol." zei Sirius schor. Hij stak een knokige hand uit en aaide Knikkebeen over zijn pluizige kop. "Hij is de slimste kat die ik ooit ontmoet heb. Hij herkende Peter meteen voor wat hij was. En toen hij mij zag, wist hij dat ik geen echte hond was. Het duurde een tijdje voor hij me vertrouwde, maar uiteindelijk wist ik hem duidelijk te maken wat ik wilde en sindsdien heeft hij me geholpen..."

"Hoe bedoel je?" fluisterde Hermelien.

"Hij heeft geprobeerd Peter voor me te vangen, maar dat lukte niet... en toen heeft hij de wachtwoorden van de toren van Griffoendor gestolen... die lagen op het nachtkastje van een of andere leerling, heb ik begrepen..." _Ah, Marcels briefje..._

"Maar Peter kreeg door wat er aan de hand was en nam de benen. Deze kat... Knikkebeen, heet hij zo?... zei dat Peter bloedvlekken op de lakens had gemaakt... hij zal zichzelf wel gebeten hebben... ik bedoel, zijn eigen dood in scene zetten had al een keer eerder gewerkt..."

"En waarom deed hij alsof hij dood was?" vroeg Harry woedend. "Omdat hij wist dat jij hem wilde vermoorden, net zoals je mijn ouders hebt vermoord!"

"Nee." zei Lupos. "Harry..."

"En nu kom je het karwei afmaken!"

"Inderdaad." zei Sirius, met een boosaardige blik op Schurfie. "Dan had ik je door Sneep moeten laten meenemen!" schreeuwde Harry.

"Harry!" zei Lupos haastig. "snap je het dan niet? We dachten de hele tijd dat Sirius je ouders verraden had en dat Peter hem had opgespoord... maar het was precies andersom! Peter heeft je vader en moeder verraden en Sirius heeft Peter opgespoord..."

"NIET WAAR!" schreeuwde Harry en Skye drukte haar handen tegen haar oren. Ze werd zowat doof door zijn geschreeuw. "HIJ WAS HUN GEHEIMHOUDER! DAT GAF HIJ ZELF TOE VOOR JIJ KWAM! HIJ ZEI DAT HIJ ZE VERMOORD HAD!"

Hij wees op Sirius, die langzaam zijn hoofd schudde.

"Harry... ik ben verantwoordelijk voor hun dood." zei hij schor. "Ik had Lily en James overgehaald om op het laatste moment voor Peter te kiezen, om hem tot Geheimhouder te benoemen in plaats van mij... het is allemaal mijn schuld, ik weet het... ik had afgesproken dat ik op de avond van hun dood bij Peter langs zou gaan om te kijken of alles in orde was, maar toen ik bij zijn schuilplaats kwam was hij verdwenen. Niets wees op een worsteling en dat zat me niet lekker. Ik was bang. Ik ging direct naar het huis van je ouders en toen ik dat in puin zag liggen... en hun lijken... besefte ik wat Peter gedaan moest hebben. Wat ik gedaan had."

Zijn stem stokte en hij wendde zijn blik af.

"Genoeg!" zei Lupos, met een metaalachtige klank in zijn stem. "Er is maar een manier om te bewijzen wat er echt gebeurd is. Ron, geef me die rat."

"Wat gaat u met hem doen als ik hem geef?" vroeg Ron gespannen.

"Hem dwingen om zijn ware gedaante aan te nemen." zei Lupos. "Als hij werkelijk een rat is, blijft hij ongedeerd."

Ron aarzelde, maar ten slotte reikte hij Schurfie aan en Lupos pakte hem beet. Schurfie begon aan een stuk door te piepen, spartelend en tegenstribbelend.

"Klaar, Sirius?" vroeg Lupos.

Sirius had de stok van Sneep van het bed gepakt. Hij liep naar Lupos en de worstelende rat en zijn vochtige ogen leken te smeulen in zijn ingevallen gezicht.

"Tegelijk?" zei hij zacht.

"Lijkt me wel." zei Lupos. Hij hield Schurfie met een hand stevig vast en met de andere hief hij zijn toverstaf. "Ik tel tot drie. Een... twee... DRIE!"

Er spoot een blauwwitte lichtflits uit hun toverstokken en even leek Schurfie in de lucht te zweven, terwijl zijn zwarte lijfje wanhopig spartelde. Ron schreeuwde... de rat viel op de grond... er volgde een tweede oogverblindende lichtflits en toen... Het was alsof ze naar een versneld afgespeelde film van een groeiende boom keken. Er schoot een hoofd omhoog. ledematen namen vorm aan en een paar tellen later stond er een man op de plaats waar Schurfie had gelegen, een man die angstig handenwringend terugdeinsde. Knikkebeen gromde en blies en zijn haren stonden overeind.

Het was een klein mannetje. Zijn dunne, kleurloze haar was onverzorgd en hij had een grote, kale plek op zijn kruin. Hij had het ongezonde, ingevallen uiterlijk van een mollig iemand die in korte tijd sterk vermagerd is. Zijn huid was groezelig, net als de vacht van Schurfie en je zag ratachtige trekjes rond zijn smalle puntneus en zijn waterige oogjes. Hij keek iedereen vlug even aan en zijn ademhaling ging snel en jachtig. Harry zag zijn blik naar de deur heen en weer flitsen.

"He, hallo, Peter!" zei Lupos minzaam, alsof er regelmatig ratten in oude schoolkameraden veranderden. "Dat is lang geleden!"

"S-Sirius... R-Remus..." Zelfs de stem van Pippeling klonk pieperig. Zijn blik gleed weer naar de deur. "M'n beste vrienden... m'n oude vrienden..."

Sirius hief zijn toverstok op, maar Lupos greep zijn pols, keek hem waarschuwend aan en richtte zich weer tot Pippeling. Zijn stem was luchtig en nonchalant.

"We zaten ons net af te vragen wat er precies gebeurd is op de nacht dat James en Lily Potter om het leven zijn gekomen, Peter. Misschien heb je de fijnere details gemist terwijl je daar op bed lag te piepen..."

"Remus," bracht Pippeling moeizaam uit en er slijpelde zweetdruppeltjes op zijn ongezond bleke gezicht. "je gelooft hem toch niet, he... hij heeft geprobeerd me te vermoorden, Remus..."

"Dat hebben we gehoord, ja." zei Lupos koeltjes. "Ik zou graag over een paar dingen duidelijkheid willen hebben, Peter..."

"En nu komt hij het opnieuw proberen!" krijste Pippeling plotseling. Hij wees naar Sirius en Skye zag dat hij zijn middelvinger gebruikte omdat hij geen wijsvinger had. "Hij heeft Lily en James vermoord en nu komt hij mij vermoorden... je moet me helpen, Remus..."

Het gezicht van Sirius leek meer op een doodshoofd dan ooit terwijl hij Pippeling aanstaarde met zijn onpeilbare ogen.

"Niemand zal je vermoorden zolang er nog dingen niet zijn opgehelderd, Peter." zei Lupos.

"Opgehelderd?" piepte Pippeling, die weer wild om zich heen keek. Zijn blik gleed opnieuw van de dichtgespijkerde ramen naar de enige deur. "Ik wist dat hij zou proberen om me te vermoorden! Ik wist dat hij het op me gemunt had. Daar ben ik twaalf jaar lang bang voor geweest!"

"Je wist dat Sirius uit Azkaban zou ontsnappen?" zei Lupos fronsend. "Terwijl dat nog nooit iemand gelukt was?" "Hij beschikt over duistere krachten waar gewone stervelingen geen weet van hebben!" riep Pippeling schril. "Hoe kan hij anders ontsnapt zijn? Ik denk dat Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden hem de nodige trucjes heeft geleerd!"

Sirius begon te lachen, een afschuwelijke, vreugdeloze lach die de hele kamer vulde.

"Voldemort heeft mij trucjes geleerd?" zei hij.

Pippelings gezicht vertrok, alsof Sirius hem met een zweep had bedreigd.

"Wat, vind je het niet leuk om de naam van je oude meester te horen?" zei Sirius. "Dat kan ik je niet kwalijk nemen, Peter. Zijn trawanten hebben nog een appeltje met je te schillen, he?"

"Ik weet niet... wat je bedoelt, Sirius." mompelde Pippeling. Zijn ademhaling was snel en zijn hele gezicht glom van het zweet.

"Je hebt je niet twaalf jaar lang schuilgehouden voor mij, maar voor de oude volgelingen van Voldemort." zei Sirius. "Ik heb dingen gehoord in Azkaban, Peter... Het is dat ze denken dat je dood bent, anders zou je het met ze aan de stok krijgen... Ik heb ze van alles horen gillen in hun slaap. Blijkbaar denken ze dat de verrader van de Potters hen ook verraden heeft. Voldemort ging naar de Potters nadat jij had gepraat... en dat werd zijn ondergang. En niet alle volgelingen van Voldemort zijn in Azkaban beland, nietwaar? Er lopen er meer dan genoeg rond die beterschap hebben beloofd en andere tijden afwachten. Als die ooit te horen krijgen dat je nog leeft..."

"Ik weet niet... waar je het over hebt." piepte Pippeling weer, schriller dan ooit. Hij veegde zijn gezicht af met zijn mouw en keek naar Lupos. "Jij gelooft al dat... al dat geraaskal toch niet, Remus?"

"Ik moet toegeven dat ik maar moeilijk kan begrijpen waarom een onschuldig iemand twaalf jaar lang als rat door het leven zou willen gaan, Peter." zei Lupos kalm.

"Onschuldig maar bang!" piepte Pippeling. "Als de volgelingen van Voldemort het inderdaad op mij gemunt hebben, is dat omdat door mijn toedoen een van hun beste mensen in Azkaban is beland... de spion Sirius Zwarts!"

Het gezicht van Sirius vertrok.

"Hoe durf je!" gromde hij en plotseling klonk hij als de reusachtige hond die hij geweest was. "Ik, spioneren voor Voldemort? Wanneer heb ik ooit rondgehangen bij mensen die groter en machtiger waren dan ik? Maar jij, Peter... ik zal nooit begrijpen waarom ik niet direct heb ingezien dat jij de spion was. Je hield altijd al van grote vrienden die iets voor je konden betekenen, nietwaar? Eerst waren wij dat... Marcello... Remus en ik... en James...

Pippeling veegde zijn gezicht weer af en hapte naar adem.

"Ik, een spion... je bent niet goed snik... geen sprake van... snap niet hoe je zoiets kunt..."

"Lily en James hebben jou alleen tot Geheimhouder benoemd omdat ik dat had voorgesteld! Ik dacht dat dat het volmaakte plan was... perfecte bluf. Voldemort zou dan vast en zeker achter mij aan gaan en het zou nooit bij hem opkomen dat ze zo'n zwak, talentloos stuk verdriet als jij zouden gebruiken... dat moet het mooiste moment van je ellendige leventje zijn geweest, toen je tegen Voldemort zei dat je de Potters aan hem kon uitleveren."

Pippeling stond nerveus te mompelen en Skye ving woorden op als 'vergezocht' en 'waanzin', maar desondanks had hij meer aandacht voor Pippelings asgrauwe gezicht en de manier waarop zijn blik steeds naar de ramen en de deur flitste.

"Professor Lupos?" zei Hermelien. "Mag... mag ik iets vragen?" "Natuurlijk, Hermelien." zei Lupos beleefd.

"Nou... Schurfie... ik bedoel, die... die man daar... heeft drie jaar lang bij Harry op de zaal geslapen. Als hij werkelijk voor Jeweetwel werkt, waarom heeft hij dan nooit eerder geprobeerd om Harry kwaad te doen?" Skye keek haar verbaast aan.

"Zie je wel!" riep Pippeling schril en hij gebaarde met zijn verminkte hand naar Hermelien. "Bedankt! Zie je wel, Remus? lk heb Harry nooit een haar gekrenkt! En waarom zou ik ook?"

"Dat zal ik je zeggen." zei Sirius. "Omdat je nooit iets voor iemand anders deed, behalve als je daar zelf beter van werd. Voldemort is nu al twaalf jaar ondergedoken en ze zeggen dat hij halfdood is. Je was heus niet van plan om onder de neus van Albus Perkamentus een moord te plegen ten behoeve van het zielige restje van een tovenaar die al zijn macht was kwijtgeraakt. Nee, je wilde er zeker van zijn dat hij weer de grootste bullebak van de speelplaats was voor je naar hem terugging. Waarom ben je anders juist bij een tovenaarsgezin gaan wonen? Je wilde van het laatste nieuws op de hoogte blijven, nietwaar Peter? Voor het geval je oude beschermheer zou herrijzen en het weer veilig zou zijn om je bij hem aan te sluiten..."

Pippeling deed zijn mond diverse keren open en dicht, maar scheen geen woord te kunnen uitbrengen.

"Eh... meneer Zwarts... Sirius?" zei Hermelien bedeesd.

Sirius keek Hermelien met grote ogen aan, alsof hij allang was vergeten hoe het was om beleefd aangesproken te worden.

"Mag ik vragen... hoe bent u uit Azkaban ontsnapt als u geen Duistere Magie hebt gebruikt?" Ja, dat vroeg Skye zich eigenlijk ook af...

"Dank je!" zei Pippeling en hij knikte haar heftig toe. "Precies! Dat wou ik nou ook..." "o, hou je mond toch!" snauwde Skye.

"Ik weet zelf niet meer hoe me dat gelukt is." zei hij langzaam. "Volgens mij is de enige reden dat ik nooit krankzinnig geworden ben het feit dat ik wist dat ik onschuldig was. Dat was niet bepaald een gelukkige gedachte en dus konden de Dementors die ook niet uit me wegzuigen... maar daardoor bleef ik wel bij m'n verstand en wist ik nog steeds wie ik was... dat hielp me om mijn toverkracht te behouden, zodat ik... als het me allemaal te... te veel werd... in mijn cel van gedaante kon veranderen... een hond kon worden. Dementors kunnen niet zien, weet je..." Hij slikte. "Ze voelen waar mensen zijn doordat ze hun emoties registreren... ze merkten natuurlijk dat mijn emoties minder... minder menselijk, minder complex waren als ik een hond was... maar ze dachten uiteraard dat ik gek begon te worden, net als de andere gevangenen en daarom maakten ze zich niet druk. Maar ik was zwak, heel zwak en ik kon ze onmogelijk verdrijven zonder toverstok...

En toen zag ik die foto van Peter in de krant... ik besefte dat hij op Zweinstein was, bij Harry... in de volmaakte positie om toe te slaan als hij het minste of geringste gerucht hoorde dat de Duistere Zijde weer aan kracht begon te winnen..." Pippeling schudde zijn hoofd en zijn mond bewoog geluidloos, maar hij staarde Sirius aan alsof hij gehypnotiseerd was.

"... klaar om toe te slaan zodra hij zeker wist dat hij weer medestanders had... aan wie hij de laatste Potter kon uitleveren. Als hij zorgde dat ze Harry in handen kregen, zou niemand nog durven zeggen dat hij Heer Voldemort verraden had. Dan zou hij met open armen ontvangen worden... Ik besefte dat ik iets moest doen. Ik was de enige die wist dat Peter nog leefde... Het was alsof iemand een vuur in mijn hoofd had aangestoken dat zelfs de Dementors niet konden doven... dat was ook geen gelukkig gevoel... meer een obsessie... maar het schonk me wel nieuwe kracht. Ik ging er helderder door denken. Toen ze op een avond mijn celdeur opendeden om eten te brengen, glipte ik in de gedaante van een hond langs ze heen... de emoties van dieren kunnen ze veel moeilijker voelen, zodat ze in de war raakten... ik was mager, broodmager... zo mager dat ik me tussen de tralies door kon wurmen... ik zwom als hond terug naar het vasteland... trok als hond naar het noorden en glipte het terrein van Zweinstein op... sindsdien heb ik in het bos gewoond, behalve die keren dat ik naar je Zwerkbalwedstrijden ben komen kijken... je vliegt net zo goed als je vader, Harry..."

Hij keek hun een voor een aan.

"Geloof me," kraste Sirius. "Geloof me, ik heb James en Lily niet verraden. Ik was liever zelf doodgegaan!"

"Wij geloven je." zei Emma trillerig. Sjors knikte. "Ik ook." zei Harry. "Nee!"

Pippeling was door zijn knieen gezakt, alsof Harry met die knik zijn doodvonnis had uitgesproken. Hij schuifelde naar Sirius, onderdanig en met gevouwen handen, alsof hij bad.

"Sirius... ik ben het... Peter... je oude vriend! Je zou toch niet..." Sirius schopte naar hem en Pippeling deinsde haastig terug. "M'n gewaad is al smerig genoeg zonder dat jij er ook nog eens aankomt!" "Remus!" piepte Pippeling, die zich tot Lupos wendde. Handenwringend en smekend boog hij zich in het stof. "Je gelooft hem toch niet, he... Sirius zou het toch tegen je gezegd hebben als het plan was veranderd?"

"Niet als hij dacht dat ik de spion was, Peter." zei Lupos. "Ik neem aan dat je het daarom niet verteld hebt, Sirius?" vroeg hij over het hoofd van Pippeling heen aan Sirius.

"Vergeef me, Remus." zei Sirius.

"Uiteraard, Sluipvoet, oude vriend." zei Lupos, die zijn mouwen oprolde. "En zou jij me willen vergeven omdat ik dacht dat jij de spion was?"

"Natuurlijk." zei Sirius en er gleed een schaduw van een grijns over zijn uitgemergelde gezicht. Hij begon zijn mouwen ook op te rollen. "Doen we het samen?" "Ja, dat lijkt me het beste." zei Lupos grimmig. "Jullie zouden toch niet... jullie kunnen niet..." bracht Pippeling moeizaam uit. Hij schuifelde haastig naar Ron.

"Ron... ik ben altijd een goede vriend geweest... een brave rat. Je wilt toch niet dat ze me doodmaken... Jij staat toch aan mijn kant, he?"

Ron bekeek Pippeling met immense walging.

"Ik heb je in m'n bed laten slapen!" zei hij.

"Beste jongen... goede meester..." Pippeling kroop naar Ron toe. "Dat laat je toch niet gebeuren? Ik was je rat... Ik was een braaf beest..." "Dat je als rat beter was dan als mens is niet echt iets om trots op te zijn, Peter." zei Sirius op scherpe toon. Ron trok zijn gebroken been weg, buiten het bereik van Pippeling en werd nog bleker van de pijn. Pippeling draaide zich om, wankelde naar Emma en greep de zoom van haar gewaad.

"Lief meisje... knap meisje... dat... dat laat je toch niet toe, he... Help me..."

"Laat haar los!" snauwde Sjors. Hij gaf hem een schop en ging beschermend voor Emma staan.

Hij liep naar Skye en smeekte: "Mijn vriend... Jouw vader... Hij zou..." "Je haten!" riep Skye en ze liep bij hem weg.

Onbedwingbaar trillend viel Pippeling op zijn knieen neer, draaide langzaam zijn hoofd om en keek naar Harry.

"Harry... Harry... je lijkt echt op je vader... als twee druppels water..."

"HOE DURF JE TEGEN HARRY TE PRATEN?" schreeuwde Sirius. "HOE DURF JE HEM AAN TE KIJKEN? HOE DURF JE IN ZIJN BIJZIJN IETS OVER JAMES TE ZEGGEN?"

"Harry," fluisterde Pippeling, die met uitgestrekte handen op hem afschuifelde. "Harry, James had vast niet gewild dat ze me zouden vermoorden... James zou het begrepen hebben, Harry... hij zou genadig zijn geweest..."

Sirius en Lupos liepen op Pippeling af, grepen hem bij zijn schouders en smeten hem weer op de grond. Trillend van doodsangst staarde hij hen aan.

"Jij hebt Lily en James aan Voldemort verraden." zei Sirius, die zelf ook trilde. "Ontken je dat?"

Plotseling barstte Pippeling in tranen uit. Skye keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Sirius, Sirius, wat had ik anders kunnen doen? De Heer van het Duister... je hebt geen idee... hij beschikt over wapens die je je niet kunt indenken... ik was bang, Sirius. Ik ben nooit dapper geweest, zoals jij en Remus en James. Ik heb het niet zo gewild... Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden heeft me gedwongen..."

"LIEG NIET!" bulderde Sirius. "AL EEN JAAR VOOR DE DOOD VAN LILY EN JAMES GAF JE INFORMATIE AAN HEM DOOR! JE WAS ZIJN SPION!" "Hij... hij nam overal de macht over!" piepte Pippeling. "Wat had het voor zin om zijn bevelen te weigeren?" "Wat voor zin had het de strijd aan te gaan met de meest verdorven tovenaar die ooit geleefd heeft?" zei Sirius met een van razernij vertrokken gezicht. "Dan zouden er een hoop onschuldige levens gespaard zijn, Peter!" "Je begrijpt het niet!" jammerde Pippeling. "Hij zou me vermoord hebben, Sirius!"

"DAN HAD JE MAAR MOETEN STERVEN!" brulde Sirius. "JE HAD BETER KUNNEN STERVEN DAN JE VRIENDEN TE VERRADEN! DAT ZOUDEN WE OOK VOOR JOU HEBBEN GEDAAN!"

Sirius en Lupos stonden schouder aan schouder, met opgeheven toverstokken.

"Je had moeten beseffen." zei Lupos kalm. "dat als Voldemort je niet gedood had, wij het wel gedaan zouden hebben. Vaarwel, Peter."

Emma deed haar handen voor haar ogen en drukte zich tegen Sjors aan, die haar stevig in zijn armen hield. Skye liep naar ze toe en ging naast hun staan. Ze drukte zich tegen Emm aan.

"NEE!" schreeuwde Harry. Hij rende naar voren en ging voor Pippeling staan, met zijn gezicht naar de toverstokken. "Jullie mogen hem niet vermoorden." zei hij ademloos. "Dat mag niet."

Sirius en Lupos waren verbijsterd.

"Harry, dit stuk ongedierte is de reden dat je geen ouders meer hebt!" snauwde Sirius. "Dit laffe stuk uitschot zou jou ook rustig hebben laten sterven zonder een vinger uit te steken. Je hebt hem zelf gehoord. Zijn eigen miserabele leventje woog zwaarder voor hem dan jullie hele gezin."

"Dat weet ik." zuchtte Harry. "We nemen hem mee naar het kasteel en overhandigen hem aan de Dementors. Laten die hem maar meenemen naar Azkaban... maar maak hem niet dood."

"Harry!" bracht Pippeling moeizaam uit en hij sloeg zijn armen om Harry's knieen. "Ik... dank je... dat is meer dan ik verdien... dank je..."

"Blijf van me af!" snauwde Harry en hij schudde de handen van Pippeling vol walging af. "Ik doe het niet voor jou. ik doe het omdat mijn vader niet gewild zou hebben dat twee van zijn beste vrienden moordenaars werden... alleen om jou uit de weg te ruimen." Dat vond Skye een mooie beslissing, behalve dat deel dat Pippeling zou blijven leven.

Even verroerde niemand zich en maakte niemand geluid, behalve Pippeling die schor en piepend ademde en naar zijn borst greep. Sirius en Lupos keken elkaar aan en lieten toen tegelijk hun toverstok zakken.

"Jij bent de enige die het recht heeft om dat te beslissen, Harry." zei Sirius. "Maar bedenk... bedenk wat hij gedaan heeft..."

"Laat hem maar naar Azkaban gaan." herhaalde Harry. "Als iemand het verdient om daar opgesloten te worden is hij het wel..."

Achter hen zat Pippeling nog steeds te hijgen en te piepen.

"Goed dan." zei Lupos. "Ga eens opzij, Harry."

Harry aarzelde.

"Ik wil hem alleen vastbinden." zei Lupos. "Meer niet, ik zweer het."

Harry stapte opzij. Deze keer schoten de dunne touwen uit de toverstok van Lupos en een seconde later lag Pippeling geboeid en gekneveld op de grond te kronkelen.

"Maar als je probeert om in een rat te veranderen ga je er zeker aan, Peter!" zei Sirius, die zijn toverstok ook op Pippeling gericht hield. "Ben je het daarmee eens, Harry?"

Het zag er eigenlijk wel zielig uit. Ze had wel een heel, heel, heel, klein beetje medelijden met hem.

Harry knikte.

"Oke." zei Lupos, plotseling heel zakelijk. "Ron, ik kan gebroken botten lang niet zo goed genezen als madame Plijster, dus het lijkt me het beste om je been te spalken totdat we je naar de ziekenzaal hebben gebracht."

Hij liep naar Ron, boog zich over hem heen, tikte met zijn toverstok op zijn been en mompelde: _"Ferula."_ Onmiddellijk ontspon zich een verband, dat Rons been stevig aan een spalk vastbond. Lupos hielp hem om op te staan. Ron liet voorzichtig wat gewicht op zijn been rusten en zijn gezicht vertrok niet.

"Dat is beter." zei hij. "Bedankt." mompelde Ron.

"Wat doen we met professor Sneep?" vroeg Hermelien met een klein stemmetje en keek naar zijn bewusteloze lichaam.

"Er is niets ernstigs met hem aan de hand." zei Lupos, die zich bukte en de pols van Sneep voelde. "Jullie waren alleen ietsje te... eh... Enthousiast. Hij is nog steeds buiten westen. Eh... misschien is het beter om hem pas bij te laten komen in het kasteel. We nemen hem zo wel mee..."

Hij mompelde: _"Mobilicorpus."_

Sneep werd plotseling overeind getrokken als een groteske marionet, alsof er onzichtbare touwtjes aan zijn polsen, knieen en nek waren gebonden. Zijn hoofd bungelde onaangenaam voorover en zijn slappe voeten hingen een klein stukje boven de grond. Lupos raapte de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel op en stopte die veilig weg in zijn zak.

"En twee mensen moeten aan dit hier vastgeketend worden." zei Sirius, die Pippeling een schopje gaf. "Voor alle zekerheid."

"Dat doe ik wel." zei Lupos.

"En ik!" zei Ron venijnig en hij hinkte naar Pippeling.

Sirius toverde dikke zware boeien te voorschijn en even later stond Pippeling weer overeind, met zijn linkerarm vastgeketend aan de rechterarm van Lupos en zijn rechterarm aan de linkerarm van Ron. Rons gezicht stond strak. Hij scheen Schurfies ware aard als een persoonlijke belediging op te vatten. Knikkebeen sprong lenig van het bed en verliet als eerste de kamer, met zijn pluizige staart opgestoken.


	31. Chapter 31 Weerwolven

**Hoofdstuk 31 Weerwolven**

**POV Emma**

Ze liepen naar buiten. Emma klampte zich stevig vast aan Sjors, en die hield haar ook stevig vast.

Het was aardedonker en het enige licht kwam uit de vensters van het kasteel, een heel eind verderop. Zonder een woord te zeggen gingen ze op pad. Pippeling piepte en hijgde nog steeds en stootte af en toe een zacht gejammer uit.

"Een verkeerde beweging en je bent er geweest, Peter." zei Lupos dreigend. Hij hield zijn toverstok nog steeds op de borst van Pippeling gericht.

Zwijgend liepen ze door het park, terwijl de lichten van het kasteel langzaam groter werden. Sneep zweefde voor Zwarts uit en zijn kin tikte op zijn borst.

Een wolk dreef voorbij. Plotseling werden er vage schaduwen zichtbaar. Het groepje baadde in het maanlicht. Sjors schrok en begon te trillen.

"Sjors?" vroeg Emma en ze keek hem aan. Sjors' gezicht was vertrokken van de pijn en hij trilde. Hij liet zich op de grond vallen.

"Skye! Sjors..!" Skye draaide zich om, keek eerst naar Sjors toen omhoog en rende naar Sjors toe.

"Ga... Aan... De kant..." kreunde hij. "Sjors!" riep Emma paniekerig.

"O jee..." zei Hermelien angstig. "Hij heeft zijn toverdrank niet ingenomen! Hij is niet veilig!" Emma keek verbaast om. Lupos trilde ook. "Rennen!" fluisterde Zwarts. "Rennen! Nu!" "Nee!" riep Skye. "We kunnen Sjors niet alleen laten met een weerwolf." Sjors lag nog steeds trillend op de grond, maar hij kreeg nu overal haar.

"Je had gelijk, Skye." fluisterde Emma bang. "Mijn vriendje is zo'n... Zo'n ding."

Sirius schudde Skye door elkaar. "Jij en Emma moeten nu weg! Ik zorg wel voor Remus en..." "Sjors." zei Skye. "... En Sjors."

Emma was even afgeleid, maar keek nu weer naar de plek waar Sjors net nog had gelegen.

Daar stond nu een enorme, blonde wolf. Precies dezelfde wolf van het park.

Emma vloog hem zonder er bij na te denken om zijn hals en drukte zijn warme, zachte vacht tegen zich aan. Sjors likte haar, en Emma glimlachte.

Er klonk opeens een vreselijk gegrauw en gegrom. Emma keek om en zag Lupos. Zijn hoofd werd platter en langer, net als zijn lichaam. Zijn schouders kromden zich en er verscheen haar op zijn gezicht en zijn handen, die omkrulden tot klauwen. De vacht van Knikkebeen stond recht overeind en hij sloop langzaam achteruit...

Toen de weerwolf zich oprichtte, happend met zijn lange kaken, sprong Sjors op hem af, net als de zwarte hond, die eigenlijk Sirius Zwarts was.

Sjors greep de wolf bij zijn nekvel en trok hem weg. Ze vochten met elkaar, bijtend en klauwend... Emma slaakte af en toe een kreetje. Sjors werd hard op de grond gesmeten, en Emma wilde naar hem toe lopen, maar Skye hield haar tegen. "Door het vechten met soortgenoten of nou ja... Zoiets dan, kan het zijn dat de wolf in hem, zijn lichaam overneemt. We kunnen beter uit de buurt blijven."

Emma keek naar Pippleling. Hij was op de toverstok die, Lupos had laten vallen afgesprongen en Ron, die wankelde op zijn gespalkte been, ging onderuit. Een knal en een lichtflits... en Ron lag roerloos op de grond. Hermelien gilde. Nog een knal... en Knikkebeen vloog door de lucht en plofte in een slappe hoop neer.

"Expelliarmus!" schreeuwde Harry, die zijn eigen toverstok op Pippeling richtte. de stok van Lupos vloog hoog door de lucht en verdween uit het zicht. "Blijf staan!" schreeuwde Harry, die naar Pippeling rende. Pippeling veranderde in een rat en Emma, die dicht bij hem had gestaan, dook op hem af.

Ze greep hem vast aan zijn staart, en nam hem toen in haar handen. Ze kneep hem zowat fijn, wat haar bedoeling was.

Er klonk gehuil en gegrom. Emma en Skye draaiden zich om en zagen de weerwolf wegvluchten in de richting van het bos.

"Sirius, hij is verdwenen! Pippeling heeft zich getransformeerd!" riep Harry. "Niet!" riep Skye. "Emma heeft hem! Emma heeft hem!"

Sjors piepte en Emma zag dat hij bloedde.

Zwarts bloedde ook, maar minder dan Sjors.

Ze krabbelden beide overeind en een paar tellen later stierf het geluid van hun dravenden poten weg door het bos.

"We kunnen ze beter naar het kasteel brengen en daar iemand waarschuwen." zei Harry, die het haar uit zijn ogen streek. "Kom..." zei Skye en zij en Emma renden naar het kasteel.

Ze kwamen hijgend het kasteek binnen. "Wizard? Collins?" Professor Anderling stond in de hal.

"Professor, we moeten professor Perkamentus spreken!" hijgde Skye. "Het is belangrijk, het gaat over Sirius Zwarts en Peter Pippeling!"

Professor Anderling keek hun verbaast aan, maar ging hun toen voor naar het kantoor van Perkamentus.

Ze kamen bij de waterspuwer, die opzij schoof nadat het wachtwoord was gezecht door Anderling. Skye klopte op de deur, terwijl Emma Pippeling stevig vast had.

"Binnen." zei Perkamentus en Anderling opende de deur.

"Deze meiden wilden u spreken, professor. Ze zeiden dat het over Zwarts en Pippeling ging." Perkamentus keek hun doordringend aan.

"Zeg het maar." "Het spijt me dat we u storen, professor, maar dit is belangrijk." zei Skye en Emma werd gebeten door Pippeling. "Auw." Emma liet bijna los, maar wist zich te beheersen. "Sirius Zwarts is onschuldig, Peter Pippeling werd op het laatste moment benoemd tot geheimhouder. Hij sneed zijn vinger af en veranderde in een rat. U moet me geloven, professor Zwarts is onschuldig." Perkamentus keek hun glimlachend aan.

"Ik neem aan dat deze rat, Peter Pippeling is?" Emma knikte. "Nou, laten we dat maar uitproberen. Minerva, gaat u gang." Anderling keek hem verbaast aan, maar richtte toen haar toverstok op de rat. Emma legde de rat op de grond, en Pippeling wilde weg rennen, maar Anderling was hem voor. Schurfie veranderde weer in Peter Pippeling en Anderling keek hem met grote ogen aan.

"Hallo Peter." zei Perkamentus koel.

Er werd op de deur geklopt. Anderling opende de deur en de Minister van Toverkunst kwam binnen.

"Goeden avond, Minister." "Insgelijks, Albus." zei Droebel. Hij keek verbaast naar Emma en Skye en toen naar Pippeling.

"O, ja." zei Perkamentus en hij stond op. "Mag ik u voorstellen, Peter Pippeling." Droebel keek verbaast van de een naar de ander.

"Juffrouw Wizard, zou u het verhaal wat u te horen hebt gekregen, aan ons kunnen vertellen?" Skye vertelde het meeste. Ze vertelde bijvoorbeeld niets over Sjors en Lupos, maar wel over Sneep. Emma merkte dat Skye hier en daar het verhaal wat aanpaste, maar het meeste klopte.

Droebel luisterde en keek bij iedere nieuwe zin, verbaasder.

"Hoeveel mensen kunnen uw verhaal bevestigen?" vroeg Droebel. "Marcello Wizard, Remus Lupos, Sirius Zwarts, Sjors Jones, Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel, Emma Collins, ik en natuurlijk Peter Pippeling." Perkamentus glimlachte.

"U kunt Viritaserum gebruiken op Pippeling, als u mij of Emma niet gelooft." stelde Skye voor en Pippeling maakte een piepend geluidje.

"Professor Anderling, zoudt u de twee meiden naar de Ziekenzaal kunnen brengen, dan zullen ik en de Minister ons met Pippeling bezig houden." Anderling knikte en ze verlieten met z'n drieeen het kantoor.

"Professor Anderling, we moeten terug naar de Beukwilg. Ron is gewond, even als professor Sneep. Harry, Hermelien, Zwarts en Sjors zijn alleen met een weerwolf." zei Emma bang en ze dacht aan Sjors, die gewond was.

"Ik breng jullie eerst naar de Ziekenzaal, daarna vertrekken ik en professor Banning." zei Anderling. "Maar professor, alleen wij weten waar ze zijn." smeekte Skye. "Goed, goed." zei Anderling en ze bleef midden in de Hal staan. "Jullie wachten hier terwijl ik professor Banning ga halen." ze snelde weg en kwam even later terug met professor Banning.

Ze liepen snel naar de Beukwilg, waar Ron op de grond lag. "Ron!" riep Emma en ze rende naar hem toe.

Ron staarde wazig voor zich uit. "Ron! Waar zijn Harry, Hermelien, Sjors, Sirius, Lupos en Sneep?" vroeg Skye. "Meer..." mompelde Ron.

Emma worp een blik op het meer en zag een heel veel Dementors. Af en toe flikkerde er een zilver lichtje. Na een tijdje verween het lichtje helemaal en verscheen ook niet meer opnieuw.

Opeens scheen er daar een vel licht en de Dementors vlogen weg.

Emma en Skye rende naar de plaats toe. Daar op de grond lagen Harry, Hermelien, Sjors en Zwarts.

Emma keek naar Sjors. Hij was weer in een mens veranderd en zat onder het bloed. Zij en Skye rende naar hem toe en Emma plofte bij hem neer.

"Ze zijn allemaal bewusteloos." piepte Banning. Opeens kwam Sneep tevoorschijn.

"Severus!" riep professor Anderling. "Wat is hier gebeurd?" "Lupos, heeft ze aangevallen samen met Jones. De Dementors merkten de aanwezigheid van Zwarts en toen vielen de Dementors hen aan. Ik heb dat net optijd weten te voorkomen, door een Patronus op te roepen. Ik was maar net optijd, omdat ik aangevallen werd door een paar leerlingen..." zei Sneep met een blik op Emma en Skye.

Sneep liep naar Zwarts en boeidehem. Emma begon zachtjes te snikken en streelde Sjors' bebloede gezicht.

"Wizard, als u en juffrouw Collins nou even naar de Ziekenzaal gaan, zorgen wij voor de anderen." Skye knikte en liep naar Emma.

"Kom, Emms. Zij zorgen wel voor Sjors." fluisterde Skye. Emma knikte, stond op en liep samen met Skye naar de Ziekenzaal.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg madame Plijster. "Wij zijn gestuurd door professor Andering, voor controle." zei Skye. "Nou, ga jij maar daar op dat bed liggen, en jij daarnaast." zei madame Plijster. Emma ging op een bed zitten en liet zich controleren.

"Ja, je hebt verhoging. Ook last van je arm zeker? Ja, logisch hij is gekneust."

Na een tijdje, hadden Emma en Skye zich gewassen en was Emma's arm verbonden.

Professor Anderling kwam binnen, gevolgd door vier zwevende brancards en door Banning en Sneep. Op de brancards lagen Sjors, Hermelien, Ron en Harry. "Poppy, ik wil je even spreken." zei Anderling. Madame Plijster en Anderling vertrokken naar het kantoortje van madame Plijster en na vijf minuten kwamen ze terug.

Madame Plijster pakte een potje en haalde daar twee pilletjes uit. Ze gaf ze aan Emma en Skye en zei: "Laat deze smelten onder je tong."

Emma pakte het pilletje aan en liet hem onder haar tong smelten. Hij smaakte vies, maar Emma wachtte gewoon tot hij gesmolten was.

Ze voelde haar oogleden zwaar worden en na een paar minuten viel ze in slaap.


	32. Chapter 32 Ziekenzaal

Skye werd wakker op de Ziekenzaal. Links van haar lag Emma, die bezoek had van George, en aan de rechterkant zat Fred op een stoel.

Ze ging rechtop zitten en sprong uit bed. Ze omhelsde Fred en kuste hem vurig.

Toen keek ze naar Emma, die nog sliep. George zat bij haar en streek wat haar uit Emma's gezicht. George vond Emma nog steeds leuk, dat was duidelijk.

"Ik heb gehoord dat je een weerwolf hebt gezien." zei Fred met een grijns. "Jij hebt hem ook gezien. Professor Lupos is er een." "Weet ik. En ik hoorde dat Schurfie een dienaar van Jeweetwel is." Skye knikte. "En ik hoorde dat Zwarts onschuldig is, en dat door Emma de werkelijke dader naar Azkaban is vervoerd." "Geloofden ze mij?" vroeg Skye ongelovig. Fred knikte. "Dus Pippeling is naar Azkaban?" Fred knikte weer. "En Sirius is dus nu weer een vrij man? Dan kan Harry intrekken bij zijn peetvader." "Heeft Harry een peetvader? En ja Zwarts is vrij. Ze hebben hem naar het Sint Holisto gebracht." "Waarom?" Fred haalde zijn schouders op.

Harry en Hermelien waren nu ook wakker, net als Emma, Sjors en Ron.

"Wat - wat is er gebeurd?" kreunde Ron. "Harry? Wat doen we hier? Waar is Sirius? En Lupos? Wat is er aan de hand?"

Skye legde alles uit, omdat zij als eerst wakker was en dus ook niet meer slaperig was.

Sjors wierp de hele tijd jaloerse blikken naar George, die nog steeds aan Emma's bed zat, maar hij streelde haar ook niet meer.

Rond twaalf uur 's middags mochten Skye, Emma, Harry en Hermelien de Ziekenzaal verlaten. Sjors en Ron moesten wel blijven. Fred was de hele tijd bij haar gebleven en ze liepen nu samen naar buiten. Emma bleef bij Sjors.

In het kasteel en op het terrein was het rustig. Iedereen was naar Zweinsveld en Skye en Fred waren ook op weg.

"Je raakt elk jaar wel weer bij iets betrokken, he Skye?" Skye grinnikte. "Ja, laat het volgend jaar maar niet zo zijn."

Ze liepen Zweinsveld binnen. "Wat ga jij in de zomervakantie doen?" "Ik ga naar het WK Zwerkbal." zei Fred. "Echt?" vroeg Skye. Fred knikte. "Ik ook!" riep Skye. "Mijn vader helpt mee organiseren. Hij is al een jaar bezig en hij heeft een paar kaartjes te pakken kunnen krijgen!"

"Je bent echt een geluksvogel." zuchtte Fred. "Jij ook, maar op andere gebieden." zei Skye. "Jij hebt drie broers, een tweelingbroer, een broertje en een zusje, om zo maar even wat te noemen." Fred glimlachte.

"Ik heb nog iets, dat niemand anders heeft. Jou." zei hij. "He, doe niet zo klef." "Dat doe ik wel." zei Fred en hij kuste haar vurig en lang.


	33. Chapter 33 De terugreis

**Hoofdstuk 33 De terugreis**

**POV Emma**

Emma zat in de Leerlingenkamer. Sjors was uit de Ziekenzaal en ze zouden over een paar dagen weer naar huis gaan.

"Waarom heb je het me niet verteld?" vroeg Emma aan Sjors. "Omdat... Ik niet wilde dat je in gevaar zou komen. Het is heel gevaarlijk en ik dacht dat je me misschien zou zien veranderen. Ik zou je aanvallen, want in het begin ben ik mezelf niet." "Je had het toch kunnen zeggen. Ik zou voor jou Faunaat willen worden." "Dat is nog een rede waarom ik het niet gezegt heb. Het kan helemaal verkeerd aflopen. Je kan voor eeuwig half beest, half mens zijn. Nee Emms, dat zou ik ook niet willen."

Aan de ene kant vond Emma het lief van hem, maar aan de ander kant was ze boos.

"En nu wil ik het even over jou hebben." zei Sjors. "In de Ziekenzaal keek George verliefd. Ik zag hoe je naar hem terug keek. En ook met het sneeuwbal gevecht op Kerst. Dan hebben we nog de overwinning van de Zwerkbalcup..." "Het betekend niets, Sjors, echt niet." zei Emma snel. "Je weet dat hij mijn eerste vriendje was. En nu is hij gewoon een vriend. Ik hou van jou. Jij bent mijn vriendje." ze trok hem naar zich toe en kuste hem. Sjors leek tevreden. "Kom het is tijd voor het avondeten. Dan krijgen we de uitslagen weet je nog?" zei Sjors. "Oh ja!"

Ze gingen naar de Grote Zaal. Skye zat er al en ze had een brief in haar handen.

"Ik ben geslaagd." zei ze glimlachend. "Natuurlijk, wat had je dan verwacht?" zei Fred. "knap gedaan Fred. Drie SLIJMBALLEN." Fred grinnikte. "Ja he? Had ik zelf ook niet verwacht. Hoeveel heb jij Sjors?"

Sjors en Emma hadden hun brief ook ontvangen en maakten hem open.

_Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst - A_

_Toverdranken - A_

_Bezweringen - B_

_Waarzeggerij - A_

_Oude Runen - B_

_Gedaanteverwisseling – U_

_Verzorging van Fabeldieren - U_

_Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten - U_

* U - Uitmuntend

* B - Boven Verwachting

* A - Acceptabel

* S - Slecht

* D - Dieptreurig

* Z – Zwakzinnig

"Wauw, mooie cijfers!" zei Sjors en hij gaf haar een kus op haar wang.

"Ruilen?" vroeg Emma. Skye knikte en ze gaven elkaar hun rapport.

Skye's rapport leek op dat van Emma, alleen had Skye voor Toverdranken een Boven verwachting en voor Verzorging van Fabeldieren een Acceptabel.

Sjors had acht SLIJMBALLEN.

De volgende avond was de uitreiking van de Afdelingsbeker en Griffoendor had gewonnen door Zwerkbal.

Dat betekende dat de Grote Zaal tijdens het eindejaarsfeest met rood en goud versierd was en dat de tafel van Griffoendor de rumoerigste was van allemaal.

Het eten was zoals altijd heerlijk. Emma praatte en lachte met de andere en Hermelien vertelde dat ze Dreuzelkunde had laten vallen, zodat ze weer een gewoon rooster kon volgen.

En de volgende ochtend zaten ze alweer in de trein. Emma had samen met Skye, Sjors, Harry, Ron en Hermelien een coupé.

"Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat je ons niks gezegd hebt over die Tijdverdrijver." zei Ron knorrig toen Hermelien aan de jongens vertelde dat ze stopte met Dreuzelkunde. "Ik dacht dat wij je vrienden waren."

"Ik had beloofd dat ik het aan niemand zou vertellen en jij en Harry hadden het veel te druk met andere dingen." zei Hermelien.

Harry staarde uit het raam.

"O, kop op, Harry!' zei Hermelien triest.

"Maak je om mij geen zorgen." zei Harry vlug. "Ik zat gewoon aan de vakantie te denken.""Ja, ik ook." zei Ron.

"Wees blij, Harry. Door Emma kan je nu bij Sirius wonen!" zei Skye opgewekt. Emma keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, maar Skye negeerde dat.

"Ik ben ook blij met dat!" zei Harry snel.

"Harry, je moet bij ons komen logeren. Ik regel het wel met pa en ma en dan bel ik je. Ik weet nu hoe ik zo'n tefeloon moet gebruiken..." zei Ron.

"Een telefoon." zei Emma. "Van de zomer is het WK Zwerkbal! Wat vind je ervan, Harry? Als je komt logeren, kunnen we samen gaan kijken! Pa kan meestal wel aan kaartjes komen via zijn werk." Zei Ron enthousiast. "Oh ja, Emms, ik heb ook kaartjes, misschien kan je mee." zei Skye. "Leuk!" antwoordde Emma vrolijk.

Harry was nu ook een stuk vrolijker.

"Ik weet zeker dat de Duffelingen me graag laten gaan... vooral na wat ik met tante Margot heb gedaan..."

Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Skye speelden een paar potjes Knalpoker.

Emma zat tegen Sjors aan en las het boek van Skye over de Diliculem. Dat deed ze om meer te weten te komen over wat Sjors drie keer in de maand was.

Aan het eind van de middag vloog er een uiltje voor het raam. Harry die uit het raam staarde, had niets door.

"Harry,"zei Hermelien die over haar schouder keek. "wat vliegt daar voor het raam?"

Emma keek uit het raam en zag iets kleins en grijs naast het glas op en neer danste. Harry stond op om beter te kijken en Emma zag een piepklein uiltje, met een brief die veel te groot voor hem was. De uil was zo klein dat hij in de lucht buitelde, rondtollend in de wind die langs de trein gierde. Snel stond Emma op en duwde het raam omlaag. Ze stak haar hand uit en ving het uiltje, dat zacht en pluizig aanvoelde. Ze haalde hem voorzichtig naar binnen. De uil liet zijn brief op Harry's schoot vallen en begon opgewonden rond te vliegen door de coupé, trots dat hij zijn taak had volbracht.

Knikkebeen ging overeind zitten op de bank en volgde de uil aandachtig met zijn grote gele ogen. Toen Ron dat zag plukte hij de uil snel uit de lucht en hield hem stevig beet. Harry pakte de brief, die aan hem geadresseerd was, scheurde de envelop open en riep: "Hij is van Sirius!"

"Wat?" zeiden Hermelien en Ron in koor. "Lees voor!" stelde Emma voor.

_Beste Harry, _

_Ik hoop dat deze brief je bereikt voor je op het perron bent._

_ Scheurbek is ondergedoken. _

"Scheurbek?" vroeg Emma. "Die is toch...?" Hermelien glimlachte. "Weet je nog de Tijdverdrijver?" Emma en Skye knikten. "Nou, terug in de tijd gegaan en toen hebben we Scheurbek gered." "Echt? Dat is fantastich!"

"Sorry, Harry ga verder." zei Skye.

Harry schraapte zijn keel en las verder:

_Ik zal niet zeggen waar, voor het geval deze brief in verkeerde handen valt. Ik heb zo mijn twijfels over de betrouwbaarheid van deze uil, maar een betere kon ik niet vinden en hij wilde het klusje heel graag doen. Ik geloof dat de Dementors nog steeds naar me opzoek zijn, en daarom moet ik eerst naar het Ministerie om nog wat dingen te regelen. Dat betekend dat je aan het begin van de vakantie nog bij je oom en tante logeerd._

_Ik ben er niet aan toegekomen om het je te vertellen tijdens onze korte ontmoeting, maar ik hebje de Vuurflits gestuurd. _

"Ha!" riep Hermelien triomfantelijk. "Zie je wel? Ik zei toch dat hij van hem kwam?"

"Ja, maar hij had hem niet behekst." zei Ron. "Au!" Het kleine uiltje, dat vrolijk zat te krassen op zijn handpalm, had hem in zijn vinger gepikt, blijkbaar als teken van genegenheid.

_Knikkebeen is met de bestelling naar het postkantoor gegaan. Ik heb jouw naam gebruikt, maar gezegd dat ze geld uit kluis 711 van Goudgrijp moesten nemen, mijn eigen kluis. Beschouw het maar als een goedmaker van je peetvader voor twaalf cadeauloze verjaardagen. Ik wil ook graag mijn excuses maken omdat ik je vorig jaar blijkbaar zo aan het schrikken heb gemaakt, op de avond dat je wegliep bij je oom en tante. _

_ Ik hoopte alleen maar een glimp van je op te vangen voor ik aan mijn reis naar het noorden begon, maar ik geloof dat je nogal geschokt was toen je me zag._

_ Ik sluit iets bij wat het volgende schooljaar op Zweinstein waarschijnlijk een stukaangenamer zal maken, als ik het niet voor elkaar krijg dat je bij mij mag wonen. _

_Als je me ooit nodig hebt, schrijf me dan. _

_Je uil weet me wel te vinden. Binnenkort hoor je weer van me. _

_Sirius_

"Wat heeft hij bijgezonden?" vroeg Sjors nieuwsgierig.

"Een toestemmimgsformulier voor Zweinsveld! Dat is goed genoeg voor Perkamentus!" zei Harry blij. "Wacht even, er staat nog een PS..."

_Misschien wil je vriend Ron deze uil houden, aangezien het mijn schuld is dat hij geen rat meer heeft. _

Ron sperde zijn ogen open. Het minuscule uiltje zat nog steeds opgewonden te krassen.

"Hem houden?" vroeg hij onzeker. Hij bekeek de uil aandachtig en stak hem toen tot iedereens verbazing uit naar Knikkebeen, zodat die aan hem kon ruiken.

"Wat vind je?" vroeg Ron aan de kat. "Is het echt een uil?" Knikkebeen begon te spinnen.

"Dat is goed genoeg." zei Ron vrolijk. "Hij is van mij."


	34. Chapter 34 journalisten

**Hoofdstuk 34 Journalisten**

**POV Emma**

De trein stopte op het perron. Het perron stond vol met mensen met camera's en notitieblokjes.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Ron, terwijl hij door het raam tuurde.

De mensen met camera's renden naar het raampje waar Ron, Emma, Skye, Hermelien, Harry en Sjors uitkeken, en begonnen verwoed foto's te maken.

Emma deed haar handen voor haar ogen, want de camera's flitsten.

Sjors deed het gordijntje naar beneden.

"Ik denk dat ze voor jou komen, Emms." zei Skye. "Ja, je hebt tenslotte een moordenaar en een dooddoener te pakken gekregen." zei Hermelien. "Het Ministerie is heel blij met je." zei Sjors. "Misschien krijg je wel een onderscheiding! Ze zijn al 12 jaar naar hem op zoek, nou ja ze zochten Sirius, maar die was onschuldig..." zei Skye.

"Wanneer denk je dat ze weggaan?" vroeg Hermelien na een tijdje. "Totdat ze hebben wat ze willen, denk ik." zei Harry. "Ik wil eigenlijk wel naar huis..." zei Skye. "Ik ga proberen er langs te komen. Wie gaat er mee?" Ze stonden allemaal op.

"We kunnen voor en achter Emma staan, zodat niemand haar ziet." stelde Sjors voor. Emma wriemelde met haar vingers.

Fred en George kwamen de coupé binnen. "Zo, Emma, je bent beroemd." zei George grijnzend. Sjors gezicht vertrok. Skye gaf hem een por en keek hem waarschuwend aan.

George's grijns verdween. "Gaan ze ooit weg?" vroeg Skye geergerd, terwijl ze het gordijn opzij schoof en erlangs tuurde.

"Ik kan er zo echt niet uit."

"Laten we er dan maar langs gaan." Zuchtte Emma.

Ze pakten hun hutkoffers, en liepen met een groepje om Emma heen de trein uit. Sjors en Skye liepen naast haar, George en Fred ervoor, en Harry, Ron en Hermelien erachter.

Ze liepen snel door, maar de journalisten hadden Emma al in de gaten, en renden naar het groepje toe. "Emma! Emma!" "Juffrouw Collins!" "Kijk eens hier!" "Mag ik een foto van u maken?!" Emma werd nogal zenuwachtig door alle mensen om haar heen die naar haar riepen, maar ze konden niet naar haar toe door haar bodyguards.

Ze pakte de hand van Sjors en kneep erin. Hij glimlachte naar haar.

"Mevrouw Collins, kan ik misschien even met je praten?" vroeg een stem beleefd. Emma keek verbaast naar Skye die haar ook verbaast aankeek. _Wie is dat? _Ze zag aan Skye dat zij het wel wist. Emma gluurde om Sjors heen en werd even verblind door de flitsen.

Er stond een man met een bolhoed naar haar te kijken. _Was hij degene die net sprak?_ Hij zag er niet zo uit als de journalisten, en ze dacht wie het wel kon zijn. Het schoot haar te binnen. Hij was de Minister van Toverkunst! Hij dromde door de menigte en Emma ging links naast Sjors staan, maar hield daarna nog wel zijn hand vast. De Minister stond, nadat hij uit de menigte was gekomen, naast haar. "Ik wil je bedanken voor het tonen van je uitzonderlijke moed, om de heer Peter Pippeling te vangen." Emma moest blozen. "Dank u." De Minister knikte, en wendde zich naar het plubliek. "Ik wil dit dappere meisje een onderscheiding geven; de Orde van Merlijn, Eerste Klasse." Het plubliek juichte, en Emma keek naar haar vrienden, die het hardst juichten van allemaal.

"Haha, je bent hoger dan die Smalhart!" fluisterde Skye in haar oor. Emma begon te lachen.

De Minister haalde een vel perkament en een doosje uit zijn gewaad. Hij schudde Emma's hand en overhandigde haar het vel perkament. Hij maakte het doosje open, en er zat een oranje lintje in. De Minister pakte het lintje, en speldde het op Emma's gewaad. Er werd luid geaplaudisseerd, en vele camera's flitsten. Emma voelde een kneepje in haar hand, en keek Sjors glimlachend aan. Hij keek ook glimlachend terug, en gaf snel een kus op haar wang. "Eh, bedankt Minister." Zei Emma zenuwachtig. De Minister knikte, en ze bleven nog even staan voor wat foto's voor de _Profeet_.

Opeens werd Sjors door een journaliste tegen Emma aangedrukt voor wat foto's van hun samen. De journaliste had waarschijnlijk gezien dat Sjors haar wang kuste. De journaliste had blond haar, met een groof gezicht met een zware onderkaak. Ze droeg een met edelsteentjes ingezette bril. En de dikke vingers waarmee ze de tas van krokodillenleer eindigde in vuurrood gelakte nagels, van vijf centimeter lang. Ze had een knalroze gewaad aan en er zweefde een kladboekje met een veer , die uit zichzelf bewoog voor haar.

"Oh." Zei ze. "Ik heb me nog niet voorgesteld." De vrouw stak haar hand uit, en Emma schudde de uitgestoken hand. "Ik ben Rita Pulpers." Zei Rita. Ze duwde Emma weer terug in de armen van Sjors en zei hoe ze moesten staan. Emma keek snel naar Skye die erg moest lachen, samen met Fred, George en de rest van het groepje. Emma glimlachte, en Rita Pulpers volgde haar blik. "Is dat een vriendin?" vroeg ze. Emma knikte. Ze voelde Sjors naast haar grinniken. Skye hield niet van veel andacht. En nu Pulpers haar gezien had, moest Skye waarschijnlijk ook op de foto komen. Rita Pulpers liep snel naar Skye, die gestopt was met lachen, toen Rita wat vroeg. Fred en George daarintegen, vielen bijna op de grond van het lachen. Rita pakte de pols van Skye en trok haar mee naar Emma en Sjors.

Chagerijnig voegde ze zich bij hun, en Emma en Sjors begonnen te lachen. Emma keek naar de menigte, en zag haar ouders staan. Ze glimlachten allebei. _Ze hebben het misschien al van Eliza en Marcello gehoord._ De ouders van Skye stonden er ook bij. Emma keek weer naar de camera en sloeg een arm om Skye's schouders.

Nadat alle foto's genomen waren, kon Emma toch niet aan de interviewers ontkomen. Het eerste interview was met Rita Pulpers, dat interview ging nog wel. Maar ze vroeg veel meer dan alleen hoe het gegaan was, ze vroeg ook hoe haar familie in elkaar zat, wie haar vriendje was en wat haar vriendengroep was. Sjors werd ook geïnterviewd en Skye ook.

Emma was kapot -na haar mening- het twintigste interview. Sjors sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Beetje moe?" vroeg hij. Emma knikte. "Teveel interviews." Sjors grinnikte. "Begrijp ik." Ze liepen naar Skye, Fred, George, Harry, Ron en Hermelien. "Wauw Emma, je bent nog beroemder dan we dachten." Zei George. Emma glimlachte. "En Skye, hoe vond jij de interviews?" Skye gromde wat. Emma en Sjors begonnen te lachen.

Ze namen afscheid, en Emma, Skye en Sjors liepen naar hun ouders.

**Einde**


End file.
